La Flûtiste Céleste
by Serleena
Summary: Dites ! Petite question : comment est-on censé réagir quand son meilleur ami change soudain de sexe ? C'est compliqué vous dites ? Ah ben je vous le fais pas dire !
1. L'accident

**En effet, devenir quelqu'un d'autre sans que l'on vous ai demandé votre avis, ce n'est pas évident. Mais changer de sexe ... misère.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Shinya Hiiragi, major de son état et fils adoptif de la famille régnante au Japon, était plus que perplexe. Perdu serait le mot juste à vrai dire. Franchement perdu même. Et il n'était pas le seul. En face de lui se tenait l'héritier de la famille, Kureto Hiiragi, ainsi que le second frère Seishirou. Et ils avaient l'air aussi à l'aise que lui. Shinya avoua que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son aîné ainsi. Kureto réfléchissait, semblait tenir une solution avant de la rejeter aussitôt. Non, il ne savait décemment comment réagir. Il y avait de quoi il fallait dire. La situation était totalement inédite, inimaginable.

« Bon alors, on fait quoi ? » demanda Seishirou.

« Eh bien nous allons … nous allons … » répondit Kureto.

Shinya afficha une mine blasée. Il avait parlé avec assurance, pour finir par montrer qu'en réalité il ne savait pas.

« Y'a-t-il seulement quelque chose à faire ? » osa Shinya.

« Forcément, on ne va pas le laisser comme ça. »

Kureto hésitait. Oh c'était évident qu'il hésitait.

« Oui ? Je te rappelle que ça a tué pratiquement tout le monde la première fois. Et comment diable pourrait-on inverser le processus ? Tu as entendu le médecin sur son analyse. Où pourrait-on trouver l'équivalent ? Est-ce que ça marcherait au moins ? » reprit Shinya, le pouce par-dessus l'épaule.

C'était là tout le problème. Les risques étaient présentement trop élevés pour arranger cette histoire. Les trois hommes soupirèrent. Quelle pagaille franchement ! Kureto était ennuyé de perdre un bon élément, Shinya un ami … bon, Seishirou nettement moins mais c'était tellement surprenant qu'il n'arrivait pas à en rire. Après un moment de silence, encore un, Kureto décida de congédier les deux autres. Il avait mal à la tête à vrai dire. Shinya referma la porte. Puis il lâcha un profond soupir tout en marchant. Dans la salle de pause, il retrouva le reste de l'équipe qui leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Mais l'expression qu'il leur renvoya calma leurs espoirs.

« Navré, mais on n'a pas de solution pour l'instant. » annonça-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

« Mais alors … il va rester comme ça ?! À vie ?! » s'exclama Goshi.

« Oui à moins qu'on ne trouve une solution présentant le moins de risque possible. » soupira Shinya.

Chacun échangea un regard avec les autres. Effectivement, l'histoire était encore plus complexe qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginée. À part replonger dans le silence et se remémorer comment tout était arrivé l'équipe ne put rien faire d'autre.

Tout avait commencé il y a deux mois de ça environ. Guren Ichinose avait été chargé de superviser une expérimentation humaine. Un jour comme les autres, il se rendit donc dans le laboratoire abritant cette expérience. Il composa le code, puis entra. Les scientifiques étaient déjà sur place et à pied d'œuvre. Tout au fond, un grand carré de verre dans lequel se trouvait une jeune fille reliée par des câbles au plafonds. Elle poussa un rugissement de rage et frappa contre le verre.

« Je vais vous tuer ! Tous un par un ! » rugit-elle.

Guren soupira, puis se rapprocha du chef de l'équipe qui lui tendit un bloc-notes.

« Où en est-on ? » demanda Ichinose.

« Eh bien …le résultat est mitigé j'avoue. Le corps subit des changements trop rapides et surtout inattendus. »

Guren parcourut les écrits des yeux, haussant un sourcil. En effet, c'était curieux. Mais peut-être que cela était normal après tout. Le scientifique haussa les épaules. Probablement oui. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup de précédents. Une nouvelle injection fut faite à la jeune fille qui poussa un hurlement. Elle tira ensuite violement sur les câbles qu'elle finit par arracher, avant de se précipiter contre le verre qu'elle tenta de briser. Hélas, la seule chose qu'obtient le cobaye fut de s'assommer.

« Très bien. Continuez comme d'habitude. Tant que ces changements n'affectent pas l'expérience, n'en tenez pas compte. » conclut Guren.

Il rendit le bloc-notes puis quitta le laboratoire.

Une fois dehors dans les couloirs, il s'adossa contre un mur. Quelle horreur ce projet de séraphin de la fin. Voilà un moment qu'ils étaient dessus. Pour l'heure, c'était le seul sujet qu'il supervisait. Les autres étaient morts à vrai dire. Il n'empêche que ça le dégoûtait. Cette chose avait déjà entraîné la fin du monde, plongeant le monde dans la ruine et la peur, mais non on recommençait. Guren rouvrit les yeux. Il se décolla du mur. L'homme espéra que cette expérience échoue comme les autres, qu'il en soit délivré et qu'il passe à autre chose. En attendant, il allait se changer les idées notamment en allant voir où en était son petit protégé. Yuuichiro Hyakuya qu'il avait récupéré non loin de Sanguinem, se trouvait actuellement dans la classe réservée aux civils.

* * *

L'endroit constituait dans certains cas un tremplin vers la Moon Demon Company, l'unité destinée à exterminer les vampires qui régnaient sur le monde depuis l'Apocalypse. Une fois les élèves dotés de potentiel repérés, on les envoyait dans une autre classe pour y apprendre des sorts et à résister aux armes démoniaques. De retour dans son bureau, Guren prit une feuille de papier, puis rédigea un mot à l'attention de Yuuichiro, qu'il ferait remettre par Shinoa Hiiragi. Ceci fait, il passa à des dossiers qu'il lui restait à traiter. La pause déjeuner arriva. Guren alla retrouver son équipe. En passant, il remit le mot à Shinoa. Ses amis le saluèrent gaiement quand il arriva. Dire qu'aucun ne savait ce qui se tramait dans les labos.

En y repensant, Guren manqua de perdre son appétit. N'empêche, pauvre enfant. Servir de rat de laboratoire était horrible. Mais ni lui ni elle n'avait le choix. Guren repensa à Yuuichiro. Lui aussi était passé par la case labo. Et c'était le meilleur sujet. Pour l'heure, le brun était le seul au courant. Et si tout se passait comme prévu, il aurait un aperçu de ses capacités à Shinjuku.

« _Ou peut-être avant, si l'autre expérience s'avère un succès plutôt qu'un échec._ » songea l'officier.

Mais il préférait la seconde version. Yuu au moins n'avait plus à subir ces atrocités. Simplement à révéler ses capacités ce qui serait sûrement moins douloureux N'est-ce pas ? Le déjeuner achevé, Guren retourna à son bureau. Il lui fallait encore faire un compte-rendu sur l'avancée du projet owari no seraph.

Le jour suivant, Guren dut retourner surveiller l'avancée de l'expérience. Une fumée épaisse avait envahi le carré de verre. Le sujet était toujours furieux. Cependant, le blanc de ses yeux avait viré au noir, et des excroissances apparaissaient dans son dos. Le prélude aux ailes de l'ange. Guren fut impressionné de constater que le sujet semblait aussi résistant à la douleur. Quoique … vu les hurlements qu'elle poussa ensuite peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais comme la veille, la jeune fille frappa la vitre en les menaçant de mort.

« _Elle aurait sans doute fait un très bon soldat. Quel gâchis._ » pensa Guren.

Le sujet continua de se débattre avec force alors que le dosage fut augmenté. La phase critique approchait. Les autres sujets étaient morts à cet instant. Chacun retint son souffle. Le corps entier du cobaye se tendit au maximum, donnant même l'impression qu'il allait se rompre. Et puis plus rien. Elle s'était effondrée. De nouveau. Comme les précédents. Guren ferma les yeux en entendant la sonnerie longue de l'appareil chargé de surveiller le fonctionnement du cœur. Voilà, elle avait fini de souffrir. Un autre échec, tant mieux. Il n'aurait plus à venir ici chaque jour. C'était enfin terminé. Les scientifiques étaient déçus bien sûr, mais alors ça il s'en moquait éperdument. L'homme rendit le bloc-notes avec un soulagement manifeste. Le reste de l'équipe ne remarqua rien, trop préoccupée par le fait de trouver un autre sujet. Si bien qu'en vérité, personne ne vit l'oscillation de la ligne verte de l'appareil. Ni même que celle-ci oscillait de plus en plus, indiquant un retour à la vie.

Le cobaye finit même par se redresser. Elle demeura assise dans un premier temps, histoire de se ressaisir. Puis son regard se tourna vers les scientifiques. Les responsables de son malheur. De toute sa douleur. D'autres pensées vinrent se greffer. Ils avaient violé le grand tabou, commis le plus important des péchés et devaient être punis. Sur ce dernier point, elle était d'accord : ils devaient payer. Alors soit. La jeune fille se sentit comme bouillonner à l'intérieur. Comme une grosse vague en train de se former. Enfin, elle se remit debout. Les humains de leur côté, étaient toujours perdus dans leur vaine discussion.

« Maudits humains, vous allez mourir aujourd'hui. »

Elle leva le poing.

« Hé ! Elle vit toujours regardez ! » s'exclama une femme.

Guren qui avait atteint le fond du laboratoire se retourna en entendant les exclamations de joie. Il ne sut dire à cet instant, s'il était soulagé qu'elle ait survécu ou déçu. Le lieutenant-colonel n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir. Ce regard que le sujet leur lançait … son instinct s'éveilla aussitôt. Et il eut raison. Le cobaye abattit son poing sur le verre qui cette fois explosa en une myriade de morceaux reflétant la lumière. Puis Une onde d'énergie se répandit après l'impact. Tout le monde bascula en arrière. La porte amortit la chute de Guren, mais sa tête heurta brutalement le métal.

« Ouch ! »

Sa vue devint trouble. Cependant, il entendit très bien le hurlement de rage du séraphin. Elle sortait de sa prison. Il bascula en avant, et se rendit près de la console en rampant. La jeune fille arracha la tête d'un premier scientifique. Guren se redressa, son mal de tête persistant. Le sujet ouvrit soudain la bouche. Un gaz verdâtre en jaillit, se répandant rapidement dans la pièce. Guren appuya sur le bouton d'alarme. Le nuage sans doute toxique arriva vers lui et l'enveloppa. Il toussa fortement, sa gorge le brûlant mais parvint juste avant à actionner les ventilateurs. De partout les cris d'agonie des scientifiques lui arrivaient. Tout à coup, le sujet le saisit par le cou et le plaqua au sol avec une force peu commune.

« Je vous l'avait bien dit non, que j'allais tous vous tuer ? »

Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, quand soudain le soldat dégaina son sabre et lui transperça la cage thoracique. Le sujet eut un son de douleur et de surprise mêlée, avant de s'effondrer. Guren perdit lui aussi connaissance, et le cobaye chuta sur lui.

* * *

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, le gaz avait été évacué. On dégagea le cobaye et Guren fut emporté aux urgences. Ses aides furent prévenues, Shinya se chargea d'avertir Goshi et Mito. Tous se retrouvèrent ainsi à l'hôpital de l'armée, inquiets. Guren avait été placé dans une pièce spéciale, le temps que des examens sur ce qu'il avait inhalé soient menés. Aucun droit de visite.

« Mais que s'est-il passé au juste ? » s'enquit Sayuri.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui a déclenché l'incident, mais ce qu'il faisait ou assistait à a visiblement mal tourné. Il a eu beaucoup de chance : tous ceux présents dans la pièce sont morts. Je ne sais pas quelles seront les conséquences de tout ça. » répondit le médecin chargé du brun.

« Dans combien de temps serons-nous fixés ? Et quand pourra-t-on le voir ? » demanda Shinya.

« Je dirais d'ici trois jours pour les résultats d'analyse. Mais pour ce qui est des visites il va falloir être patient. Tout va dépendre de ce que l'on va découvrir. »

Le docteur les laissa sur ces bonnes paroles. L'équipe resta un moment derrière la vitre permettant de surveiller le patient à distance. Guren avait été intubé et perfusé. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Ils restèrent une bonne heure à le contempler avant de résigner à s'en aller. Il ne se passerait plus rien, ainsi que le souligna Mito à Sayuri et Shigure. Ils reviendraient d'ici trois jours pour en savoir plus.

Et donc trois jours après l'accident, toute l'équipe de Guren fut de retour attendant avec impatience les fameux résultats. Le médecin les rejoignit dans le couloir.

« Vous êtes là. Alors entrons dans le vif du sujet. A première vue, le gaz n'était pas toxique et n'a rien endommagé : les organes sont intacts, le système respiratoire fonctionne normalement. Je n'ai pas trouvé trace de poison dans son sang non plus. Taux de globules blancs et rouges normal, tout comme les plaquettes. Pas de lésion cérébrale, juste une bosse. Pour le moment, aucune réaction immunitaire. »

« Mais ? » demanda Shinya.

Car il voyait à l'expression du toubib que ce diagnostic n'était guère suffisant.

« Mais je suis surpris de ce résultat, et un peu inquiet. L'officier Ichinose a perdu connaissance et il y a forcément une raison à cela. J'ai eu vent que les ventilateurs ont été actionnés, et je doute que ce soit une coïncidence. Et surtout pas par lui. Il était le seul près de la console, je ne peux que penser qu'il y a eu un danger. Donc vu qu'il est toujours inconscient je le garde en observation, et continuerait les examens. » reprit le médecin.

Il savait très bien que Guren était un soldat aguerri, et qu'il devait en falloir pour qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Forcément quelque chose leur échappait. Le brun n'était donc pas encore sorti d'affaire.

« Mais il va bien non ? » demanda Mito, cherchant à être rassurée.

« Somme toute oui je dirais qu'il va bien. Le pronostic vital n'est pas engagé et je ne détecte pour le moment aucun dommage. Il faut juste … attendre. »

Les regards se portèrent sur Guren, toujours inconscient. Les amis du brun restèrent encore un moment. Des infirmières entrèrent porteuses de masques et de combinaisons, pour effectuer des prélèvements. Le médecin annonça qu'il serait transféré dans une chambre ordinaire dès ce soir. Les visites pourraient débuter dès le lendemain. Hélas, avec la prochaine offensive à Shinjuku qui se préparait, les examens des ados pour Sayuri plus toutes les réunions des divers commandants, ils n'auraient guère le temps de rendre visite à leur ami. Le médecin les assura qu'ils seraient prévenus au moindre changement. Vu que tout allait bien, ils n'avaient donc pas à s'inquiéter.

« Major, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander j'aimerais un dossier sur ce qu'il faisait. Ça pourrait m'aider à comprendre. » glissa le toubib à Shinya.

« Bien sûr, je vous amène ça dès que possible. »

Le docteur le remercia. Shinya fut de retour deux jours plus tard, et sortit le dossier de sa veste qu'il remit discrètement au médecin. Ce dernier fila aussitôt dans son bureau pour le lire. Le dossier était top-secret, mais l'homme ne se laissa pas surprendre. Il lut avec grande attention les comptes-rendus médicaux. Eux seuls l'intéressaient.

« ! »

Quelque chose venait de retenir son attention. Se pourrait-il que … mais si ça se trouve, ça ne ferait rien du tout à l'officier. Néanmoins, le médecin garda cette information en tête. Par précaution, il téléphona à un collègue de la morgue pour demander différents prélèvements sanguins. Ceux-ci lui furent apportés en fin de journée. Le médecin se chargea lui-même de l'analyse dès le lendemain matin.

« Voyez-vous ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait bien qu'il va me falloir de l'aide en fin de compte. »

Les jours défilèrent. Un mois passa, Guren restait inconscient. Par contre, il faisait l'objet d'une attention accrue du médecin, ainsi que le nota Shinya. Goshi lui en toucha deux mots.

« Évite d'en parler aux filles. Elles se font assez de mauvais sang comme ça. » recommanda Shinya.

« Et que dit le toubib ? » questionna Norito.

« Il n'est pas inquiet. Mais je crois qu'il attend que quelque chose se passe. »

En attendant, ils entrèrent pour voir leur ami. Après un moment passé à le regarder et lui avoir parlé, Shinya pencha la tête.

« C'est moi ou il a l'air différent ? »

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Goshi.

« Ben je sais pas, mais son visage a un petit quelque chose de changé. » répondit Shinya.

« Hmmm … non je ne vois pas. »

« Bon alors je dois rêver. Bien, il faut que j'y retourne. » conclut Shinya.

« Et moi donc. » fit Goshi.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Le médecin poursuivait ses recherches. Il avait découvert un ensemble de molécules inconnues, aussi bien dans le sang de Guren que dans celui des scientifiques. Restait à les identifier et découvrir leur influence dans l'organisme. Leur taux était très élevé toujours, or le médecin était certain qu'elles n'étaient pas si développées un mois plus tôt. Il avait donc ordonné le confinement du patient, dans la crainte de la propagation d'une nouvelle maladie.

* * *

« _Raaaah je manque de données ! Comment savoir si ces molécules ont une action sur les autres corps ? Ils sont morts et enterrés à présent. Bon, le lieutenant-colonel en est toujours au même point. Je dois poursuivre les analyses._ » songea le médecin.

Malheureusement, à cette époque là il ne pouvait en faire part à aucun autre confrère à l'étranger. Leur aide aurait certainement été bien utile pourtant. Hélas, il devait poursuivre avec le peu de collègues compétents en la matière. Il s'octroya une pause avant de poursuivre. Finalement, un autre mois passa. Deux mois s'étaient ainsi écoulés depuis l'accident du laboratoire. Le médecin vint pour ausculter son patient. Il écarta le rideau et resta figé. Puis un moment plus tard, il souleva littéralement le haut du pyjama dont on avait revêtu le soldat.

« Oh seigneur ! » s'écria-t-il dans son casque.

Car il avait fallu quelques précautions tant que l'on ignorait à quoi on avait affaire. Le docteur regarda alors dans le pantalon.

« Mais c'est impossible ! Comment … si vite … mais alors, les molécules … »

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé à analyser. Le médecin préleva du sang, et courut en laboratoire sans même ôter sa combinaison.

« Vite ! Une analyse d'urgence ! » s'écria-t-il en déboulant.

Ses collègues échappèrent des cris de surprise. Le professionnalisme reprenant le dessus, une femme prit le tube de sang pendant qu'elle demandait ce qu'elle devait chercher. Le médecin ôta sa combinaison à la hâte pendant que l'examen était en cours. Deux heures après, le résultat était positif. Il demanda alors que l'on se penche sur ces fameuses molécules en se basant sur le résultat. Mais il leur faudrait la journée pour ces dernières. Le médecin acquiesça. En attendant, il fit transférer le patient dans une chambre ordinaire.

Le soir venu, Guren reprit enfin connaissance. Il se réveilla vaporeux. Sa vue finit par se stabiliser.

« _Où suis-je ?_ »

Lorsqu'il remarqua sa perfusion au bras, il comprit qu'il était dans un hôpital. Tout lui revint. Le cobaye, son apparent décès puis son réveil et enfin l'attaque. Le gaz … il en avait inhalé, Guren en était sûr. Il parvint à s'asseoir, et ôta la perfusion. Il se sentit soudain une envie pressante. Avec difficulté, il se leva et tâcha de trouver les toilettes. Bon, s'il était réveillé c'est qu'au moins il était vivant, pensa-t-il en se positionnant devant la cuvette. Chambre ordinaire, donc pas de soins urgents. Après, tout dépendait de combien de temps il était resté inconscient.

« Qu'est-ce … » dit-il, la main dans le pantalon.

Main qui visiblement ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Guren la déplaça. Le fait qu'il ne rencontre que du vide le réveilla complètement. Il baissa la tête, pour découvrir une première chose qui n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais dû se trouver là. Ichinose tira le haut de son pyjama. Il devait rêver ce n'était pas possible ! Puis il regarda dans son pantalon. Enfin, il se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo … et poussa un hurlement anormalement aigu.

Son cri s'entendit depuis le couloir, à fortiori lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain en hurlant comme un possédé.

« GUREN ! » s'exclamèrent ses amis d'une seule voix.

Shinya ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se pétrifier. Devant lui se tenait … une femme. Enfin, il croyait, car elle avait des traits pas très féminins. Donc la demoiselle va-t-on dire ne cessait de crier tout en regardant dans son pyjama et en se touchant le buste et le bas-ventre.

« Où est Guren ? C'est qui celle-là ? » questionna Mito.

C'est alors que la brunette les remarqua.

« Shinya … Mito … qu … qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! » s'écria-t-elle complètement paniquée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Guren-sama ? » demanda Sayuri, autoritaire.

« Mais c'est moi Guren ! »

« Mais bien sûr. » fit Shigure.

Déjà elle sortait un premier kunaï. Shinya avait froncé les sourcils, mais était toujours incapable de bouger. Cette fille … elle ressemblait bougrement à Guren quand même. On aurait dit sa sœur. Seulement il était certain que Guren n'avait pas de sœur. Et si tel était le cas, d'où sortait-elle ?

« Ah. Il est réveillé. » fit une voix.

Le médecin. Il s'était faufilé entre Shinya et Mito, et ne paraissait pas surpris de ce qu'il voyait.

« Monsieur … euh mademoiselle… Ichinose, si vous voulez bien vous calmer je vais tout vous expliquer. » dit-il en levant les mains.

Une exclamation de surprise sonore se fit entendre.

« Attendez attendez ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire … que c'est Guren ça ?! » s'exclama Goshi en pointant la concernée.

« J'en ai bien peur. Voilà un moment que je remarque quelques changements, et ce n'est que depuis une heure que je viens de comprendre. »

Le médecin pria tout le monde d'entrer, et ferma la porte. Enfin, il se tourna vers un auditoire totalement choqué. Il pria avant toute chose le lieutenant-colonel de s'asseoir, pressentant un choc psychologique. Ensuite, il révéla ce qu'il avait appris :

« J'ai parcouru le dossier sur le sujet dont vous vous êtes occupé, mons … mad … enfin Guren si vous me permettez que je vous appelle ainsi. »

« Oui oui, allez-y. » dit-elle en balayant l'air de la main.

« Merci. Et ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est cette croissance rapide de son corps. Alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans elle a développé des atours si je puis dire, qu'on trouverait plutôt chez une femme adulte et pleinement formée. Et ce depuis le début de l'expérience. Autrement dit, ce n'était pas du tout naturel. J'ai gardé cette piste en tête, malgré son absurdité. C'est ce qui m'a conduit à examiner le sang des scientifiques sous un nouvel angle. Surtout quand j'ai remarqué que vous commenciez vous aussi à vous métamorphoser. » commença le médecin.

Shinya arrondit les yeux. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé quand il avait cru remarquer une différence chez son ami. Le fait était que le gaz inhalé était la cause de ce changement.

* * *

« Il contenait des molécules d'un genre nouveau, qui se sont répandues dans tout votre système avec une mission : dévorer les hormones mâles. Mais surtout, elles ont délivré à la place des œstrogènes particulièrement actives. Elles se sont très vite développées au point d'atteindre un taux anormalement élevé, même pour une femme. Ces hormones féminines ont entrepris de vous faire littéralement changer de sexe. Je pense que ce changement est déjà en phase terminale. Bientôt, vous serez une femme de la tête aux pieds. » expliqua le médecin.

« Mais … mais je veux pas être une femme ! » s'exclama Guren, horrifié.

« Et que peut-on faire docteur ? » questionna Shigure.

« Pas grand-chose j'en ai peur. Pour le moment comme vous le voyez, il a encore une apparence assez androgyne. Je vais devoir effectuer de nouveaux prélèvements afin de prédire une date de fin de … transformation. »

Un silence choqué suivit ces révélations. Guren devenait une femme. La personne qu'ils connaissaient depuis près de neuf ans était en train de disparaître, du moins physiquement. Et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Le nuage avec lequel le sujet du séraphin de la fin avait cru les empoisonner avait eu un tout autre effet.

« Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. » fit soudain Guren.

Ses yeux remontèrent, et il/elle bascula sur le dos. Heureusement qu'il avait écouté le médecin et s'était assis sur son lit. Le docteur vint l'allonger avec l'aide de Goshi. Ceci fait, il congédia l'équipe, arguant que le futur ex-homme aurait besoin de calme à son réveil, pas plus qu'il ne devait être prêt à affronter leur regard. Le toubib en profiter pour prélever un échantillon de sang. Il alla ensuite chercher des sels afin de ranimer le militaire.

« Docteur ? Ah j'ai fait un affreux cauchemar. Mon corps … » dit-il en reprenant connaissance.

« Est en train de changer, je sais. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. J'ai fait mon prélèvement, et je cours l'analyser. De votre côté, je vous conseille de réfléchir à tout ça. Je vous apporterais des documents sur l'anatomie féminine, je pense que vous en aurez besoin. »

« Oh non. Par pitié dites-moi que vous pouvez inverser le processus ! » gémit Guren.

« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus à votre place. Tâchez plutôt de vous habituer à votre nouveau corps. Ce changement est trop profond pour espérer un retour à la normale sans risques. » répliqua le médecin.

Et de le laisser là. Guren resta pétrifié un long moment. Puis au bout de deux heures, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle d'eau. Il se pencha vers le miroir. Tournant la tête, il examina son visage. Bon, il se reconnaissait encore. Ses traits étaient juste plus fins. Mais selon le docteur, c'était encore en plein changement tout ça. Que resterait-il de lui ensuite ? Les yeux violets tombèrent ensuite sur le buste d'où pointaient deux formes. Avec hésitation, Guren ôta son haut. Ah oui, c'était bien des seins qui prenaient la place de pectoraux. Ceux-ci étaient en effet en plein … arrondissement. Ils avaient déjà le contour de la poitrine féminine et commençaient à ressortir en avant.

La taille s'affinait également. Ses bras aussi et il perdait du muscle. Il baissa son pantalon. Misère ! Son engin n'était plus là. Du tout. Guren frissonna. Il n'osa pas aller explorer le coin. Cela le révulsait pour le moment. Déjà que les transformations du haut l'effrayaient alors celle du bas … Il décida de se rhabiller, apeuré par ce qu'il voyait. Puis il alla carrément se cacher sous la couverture de son lit. C'était un cauchemar ! C'était forcément un cauchemar ! Il devait se réveiller, il devait à tout prix quitter ce monde. Une fois réveillé, il retrouverait son corps tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Tout serait en place et avec la bonne forme, les bonnes proportions.

Il finirait par rire de ce rêve ridicule.

Malheureusement, lorsque Guren reprit connaissance vers la nuit tombée … rien n'avait changé. Il était bel et bien condamné à devenir une femme.


	2. She's a lady

**La nouvelle se répands, laissant l'entourage du brun plus que perplexe. Sans compter que l'adaptation ne va pas être facile du tout. Pour Guren comme pour les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Après ces révélations pour le moins choquantes, Guren n'osa pas sortir de l'hôpital. L'endroit lui donnait autant envie de fuir que de s'y cacher. Le docteur vint lui annoncer que selon lui, la transformation serait complète d'ici un mois environ. Les nouvelles molécules auront pratiquement disparues, les œstrogènes atteindront un taux normal. Voilà qui ne rassura pas du tout Guren. Il se sentit comme prisonnier de son propre corps. En état de choc, il resta prostré sur son lit. Tant et si bien qu'il refusa même la présence de son équipe. Non, il n'était pas prêt à croiser leur regard. C'est ainsi que les jours défilèrent, que son corps poursuivit sa transformation.

Guren refusa catégoriquement de croiser son reflet. Un peu comme si en ne découvrant pas son nouveau visage il pensait rester un homme. Le médecin y fut opposé.

« Écoutez : c'est en train de se faire et on n'y peut rien. Vous feriez au contraire mieux d'apprivoiser votre nouvel état, car vous allez au-devant de certains inconvénients vu ce à quoi vous ressemblez ! » dit-il.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Guren.

« Vous comprendriez si vous vouliez bien vous regarder dans une glace. Pourquoi diable se mentir à soi-même ? » reprit le toubib.

« Mais vous êtes marrant vous ! Vous réalisez que j'ai passé 24 ans dans la peau d'un homme, et que je deviens une femme _contre_ ma volonté ? » s'exclama Guren.

« Je sais tout ça, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous devez ressentir. Mais je sais surtout que se cacher ne résoudra absolument rien. Vous ne pourrez pas … rester cloîtré ici c'est impossible. »

Guren déglutit. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il aurait très certainement la même réaction que le médecin, si d'aventure cela arrivait à un de ses collègues. Lui qui en outre avait seriné à Yuuichiro de laisser le passé derrière lui … tiens au fait, il en était où ce gosse ? Sa réaction devait promettre. Bref, sans doute était-il temps de se secouer. Il prit donc une inspiration, puis s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Le docteur s'écarta, et resta silencieux. Mieux valait ne pas le brusquer. Guren se leva, puis regarda la porte de la salle d'eau. A cet instant, elle lui fit l'effet d'une porte menant vers une arène, ou à l'échafaud. Il inspira, puis avança lentement. Le … pardon, la désormais femme marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil et enfin entra.

Finalement, il se pencha vers le miroir. Guren haussa les sourcils. Eh bien ! Mais c'est qu'il n'est pas mal du tout en femme ! Son visage possédait désormais des traits délicats, des lèvres roses et finement ourlées, les cils s'étaient allongés et ombraient son regard. Ses cheveux avaient poussé également, atteignant tous la même longueur au niveau des oreilles. Le cou était plus fin. Baissant le regard, elle découvrit deux formes rondes. Ichinose hésita, puis osa lever son haut. Ah ! Le changement était complet là aussi. Bien ronds et d'un calibre qu'elle jugea correct. Pas aussi imposant que Mahiru mais honorable aussi.

La taille était courbe. Guren ôta son pantalon. Cela lui causa un frisson de découvrir que ce qu'il y avait en dessous de la ceinture avait disparu. Ses jambes étaient galbées à présent. Et euh … un peu poilues peut-être. Heureusement, les poils étaient plus fins à présent. Somme toute il était devenu une belle femme. La brunette s'examina sous toutes les coutures. Bon, il lui faudrait encore s'y habituer, mais le résultat était plaisant. Elle se rhabilla puis sortit.

« Alors ? » questionna le médecin.

« J'ai encore besoin de temps, cependant j'admets que c'est un bon résultat. »

« Bien. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai plus de raison de vous garder ici. Je vais donc signer votre autorisation de sortie, et vous pourrez aller affronter le monde. »

Guen déglutit à cette pensée, et s'affola. Tout le monde allait savoir qu'il avait changé de sexe. Les regards qu'il allait recevoir … quoique réflexion faite il en avait écopé de beaucoup durant sa scolarité, et des bien noirs.

« _Mais là, je crains que ce ne soit totalement différent._ » pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle secoua la tête. Elle avait vu bien pire que ça pendant son adolescence. Si jamais l'envie prenait à certains de faire les mariolles, elle saurait les remettre à leur place ! Une heure plus tard, Guren avait donc revêtu des habits féminins pour la première fois de sa vie, et s'apprêtait à vivre une nouvelle vie. Le docteur lui préconisa de demander conseil aux femmes de son équipe. Ce qu'elle hésitait fortement à faire. Elles devraient déjà toutes s'habituer avant d'en arriver là. Guren marcha donc dans les couloirs, appréhendant malgré tout de se retrouver dehors. Sa main se posa par réflexe sur son sabre qu'on lui avait rendu. Elle se pétrifia.

« _Mais au fait … comment je vais faire avec Mahiru-no-yo ?_ » songea-t-elle soudain.

Car le démon n'était pas du tout au courant de cette métamorphose. Et sûr et certain qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier non plus.

* * *

Guren franchit les portes de l'hôpital avec un mélange d'émotions complexe. La peur le disputait au courage, le stress se battait avec la relativisation. Évidemment, les soldats furent ceux qui la regardaient le plus. Elle lisait l'étonnement en même temps que de l'intérêt, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. C'était donc ça ce que pouvait ressentir une femme qui attirait les regards ? Ben c'était pas évident quand on n'a pas l'habitude. Tout à coup, la brunette se trouva dans le même couloir que … Shinya, Kureto, et Seishirou.

« _Génial. Les trois en même temps._ »

Guren eut envie de faire demi-tour. Pourtant c'était futile, il lui faudrait bien leur faire face tôt ou tard. C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à avancer.

« … diras quand Guren sera de nouveau opérationnel. »

« _Ça parle de moi, formidable._ »

Shinya fut le premier à la remarquer. Il arrondit les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. Puis les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers elle, la regardant venir intrigués.

« Les civils ne sont pas autorisés ici. Que faites-vous là ? » demanda Kureto.

« Je ne suis pas une civile. » répondit Guren.

Que c'était bizarre cette voix féminine sortant de sa bouche ! Kureto fronça les sourcils. Guren voyait bien qu'il faisait le lien avec lui, sans comprendre.

« Euh … ben c'est … » commença Shinya.

Le jeune homme était franchement embarrassé. Il chercha ses mots un moment, avant de finir par avouer d'une voix gênée :

« Tu parlais de Guren eh bien le voilà. L'accident l'a transformé de manière assez radicale. Je n'en ai pas parlé plus tôt parce que … eh bien vous comprenez pourquoi. »

Les frères Hiiragi lui retournèrent un regard ahuri.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent-ils.

« Il dit la vérité. Le médecin pourra vous fournir les analyses. » fit Guren.

Seishirou ouvrit la bouche en un bel O. Kureto lui, mit une main devant la bouche et l'avant-bras soutenant le coude. Il était perdu, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Guren les laissa la regarder de bas en haut.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Seishirou.

« Franchement, j'aimerais bien. » répondit-elle.

« Et euh … c'est … fini ta … transformation ? » questionna Shinya.

« Il parait oui. Les dernières analyses ont révélé une chute très nette des œstrogènes, tandis que les molécules responsables ont disparues. » fit Guren.

« Ah … d'accord. »

Shinya ne sut plus quoi dire, pendant que ses frères adoptifs ne savaient toujours pas comment réagir. Guren lui décida de rentrer enfin chez lui. Après un moment de silence stupéfait, Kureto décida d'une réunion dans son bureau. La situation était par trop perturbante, ils devaient donc en débattre. Et il entendait bien que Shinya lui conte toute l'affaire. De son côté, Guren allait connaître les affres de la vie d'une femme. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait beau être vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un simple t-shirt, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire siffler. Ce qui ne manqua pas de la choquer, n'ayant jamais eu droit à ce genre de faveur auparavant. Elle nota aussi le regard intéressé des hommes, ce qui lui causa des frissons.

Aussi accéléra-t-elle le pas, en proie soudain à l'angoisse. Guren franchit le pas de sa porte avec soulagement et claqua la porte, en restant appuyée contre. Elle soupira. Est-ce que ça allait être tout le temps comme ça ?

« Guren-sama, vous êtres rentrée. Nous aurions pu aller vous chercher. » entendit-elle.

Sayuri et Shigure se tenaient juste devant, à quelques mètres. Guren les regarda. Quelle allait être leur relation maintenant ? Shigure était toujours impassible, pendant que Sayuri paraissait inquiète.

« Non je … ça va merci. »

Après un instant de silence, Guren se décolla de la porte puis alla s'écrouler sur son canapé comme à son habitude. C'est-à-dire comme un sac de chiffons, dans une position très peu féminine. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard mal à l'aise de ses aides.

« Quoi ? »

« Guren-sama, nous en avons discuté longuement avec Sayuri et nous pensons qu'il va falloir modifier votre comportement. Ainsi, ce genre d'attitude n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille. » commença Shigure, en le montrant.

« Mais je veux pas être une femme. » soupira Guren.

« Possible, mais vous en êtes une maintenant. Et il va falloir agir comme telle. Alors asseyez-vous mieux que ça. » reprit la jeune femme.

Shigure écopa d'un regard ennuyé, toutefois elle resta ferme. Fatiguée et n'ayant pas envie d'une joute verbale Guren rectifia sa position. Enfin pas tout fait, et cela manquait encore clairement de féminité. Shigure soupira et accepta de garder le silence. Elle fit signe ensuite à sa camarade d'aborder le sujet suivant.

« Moi mais … » rougit Sayuri.

« Oui toi. Tu n'as pas voulu aborder la discussion la première, et nous avons convenu que tu t'occuperais de la suite. »

Sayuri déglutit, puis joignit les mains devant elle.

« Euh … »

« Mais n'aie pas peur, c'est une des nôtres à présent. » fit Shigure.

« D'accord. En fait on se demandait … si vous aviez des sous-vêtements de femme, et surtout pour le haut. » osa enfin Sayuri.

Guren arrondit les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. Elle se sentit affreusement embarrassée par la question. La brunette eut même le réflexe de croiser les mains sur la poitrine.

« Mais ça vous regarde pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle, pivoine.

« Guren-sama, avec tout votre respect nous sommes présentement les femmes les plus proches de vous, et les mieux à même de vous renseigner. Ou préférez-vous aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre, comme le colonel Mito Jujo par exemple ? » rétorqua Shigure.

Guren baissa les yeux. Non, elle ne se voyait absolument pas aller discuter soutien-gorge avec Mito. Ce n'est pas possible, c'était un cauchemar ! La voilà obligée de parler de trucs intimes avec ses servantes. Quelle horreur !

« Je … j'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Je vais dans ma chambre. Appelez-moi pour le dîner. »

Elle se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre où elle s'écroula sur le lit.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Guren réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans le domaine de son démon. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée. Voilà qui allait être joli encore. D'un autre côté, plus vite tout le monde serait au courant plus vites ils s'habitueraient. Mahiru était là, lui tournant le dos.

« Ah Guren ! Enfin te voilà ça faisait un mom … » commença gaiement le démon noir.

Mahiru se figea net, ses bras en l'air les poings à hauteur de la tête. Elle cligna des yeux. Était-ce bien une femme qu'elle voyait là ? Mais d'où sortait-elle ?

« T'es qui toi ? »

« À ton avis très chère ? Tu loges dans le cœur d'une seule personne il me semble. Ou bien tu m'as caché des choses ? » répondit Guren.

Mahiru laissa ses bras retomber, affichant toujours la surprise.

« Non c'est impossible. Guren est un homme, alors dégage de là bouffonne ! »

« JE SUIS GUREN espèce d'idiote ! Tu sais pourtant bien qu'un démon ne peut passer qu'un seul contrat à la fois ! Voilà pourquoi on ne s'est pas vu pendant trois mois, j'étais dans le coma à cause d'un accident, et en train de devenir une femme. Je suppose que c'est parce que mon cœur n'est plus tout à fait le même que tu n'arrivais pas à me voir. » siffla la brunette.

Mahiru-no-yo prit le temps de la réflexion. Cette fille était le portrait de Guren. Et elle avait raison : c'était strictement impossible de posséder plusieurs humains en même temps, en étant scellée dans une arme. Donc, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! » se mit à hurler Mahiru.

Le démon afficha un air catastrophé, le même qu'avait eu Guren en réalisant son changement de sexe.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu ne _peux pas_ être une femme ! Guren est un homme ! » s'écria le démon en tendant les bras vers lui, paumes vers le ciel.

« Non sans blague ! Tu crois que j'ai des seins pour faire joli ? Qu'ils sont en plastique peut-être ? Et tu veux que je baisse mon pantalon pour que tu vérifies la plomberie ? » répliqua Guren les mains autour du buste.

Mahiru laissa ses mains retomber.

« Mais pourquoi tu es devenu une femme ? » demanda-t-elle bêtement.

« Oooh je sais pas moi, ça m'a paru marrant. T'es sourde ou quoi ? J'ai eu un accident ! »

Mahiru mit la main sur la bouche. Un accident. Un accident avait transformé son précieux Guren en femme. Ils étaient finalement ensemble, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et là c'était comme s'il était définitivement hors de portée. Pour évacuer la tension, le démon fit les cents pas. Voilà bien une sérieuse complication. L'imprévu le plus imprévisible. Guren la regarda faire les cents pas sans réagir. Puis Mahiru lui demanda de lui expliquer comment tout était arrivé. La brune s'exécuta, n'omettant aucun détail.

« Et c'est donc définitif ? » questionna le démon.

« Sûrement. »

« Oh nooooon ! Mais comment va-t-on faire maintenant ? » reprit Mahiru les mains sur la tête.

« Ah parce qu'avant on faisait quelque chose de spécial ? Genre quoi ? » lança Guren.

« Ne joue pas sur les mots veux-tu. Bon, laisse-moi j'ai besoin de réfléchir. » conclut Mahiru.

« J'y allais de toute manière, moi aussi j'ai besoin de me remettre. »

Guren se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard. Pile quand Sayuri vint le chercher pour dîner. Guren alla se mettre à table. Le repas se déroula dans le silence, seul le bruit des couverts était audible. Guren débarrassa son assiette. Elle aperçut ses mains, devenues fines à présent. Tout comme son poignet et son avant-bras. La brune tâta un biceps. Sa musculature développée avait disparue. Elle se sentit soudain faible et fragile. Elle délaissa la vaisselle. Shigure et Sayuri remarquèrent son air triste, puis échangèrent un regard. La situation devait être très difficile pour leur maître, enfin maîtresse à présent. Se retrouver dans un corps totalement différent … non, elles ne pouvaient imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Chacune se demanda même si le caractère était identique.

Que restait-il du Guren brave, attentionné, talentueux et gentil qu'elles avaient connu ? Le visage lui ressemblait certes, mais les jeunes femmes avaient l'impression qu'une étrangère résidait désormais sous leur toit. Du reste, le lendemain Guren retrouva son équipe au complet. Pour le moment, elle n'avait que des uniformes masculins à se mettre. Ce qui donnait une impression relativement bizarre : comme si la mauvaise tête émergeait du col. Et la brune remarqua bien le regard fuyant de ses amis. Elle voulut les saluer, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle décida donc de s'assoir, une jambe posée en travers de l'autre.

« Bien. Nous avons quelques missions à planifier il me semble. » commença-t-elle.

Guren rassembla les dossiers, et entreprit de débriefer tout le monde. Cependant, elle voyait bien qu'ils n'étaient qu'à moitié attentifs, en dépit de leur soin pour le cacher. Mais elle les connaissait trop pour ne pas le remarquer. Chacun passa l'heure à se comporter normalement, du moins à essayer. Mais lorsque la réunion s'acheva, ils sortirent tous de la salle avec hâte, se bousculant même. Guren eut de nouveau l'envie de s'enfuir. Il lui restait encore à découvrir la réaction de Yuuichiro. Si jamais le gosse se mettait à rire elle lui ferait avaler son sabre. Elle résolut de retarder ce moment le plus possible, espérant être suffisamment à l'aise avec son nouveau corps le moment venu.

Les jours passèrent, sans que le malaise dans l'équipe de la brune ne se dissipe. Personne n'était à l'aise qu'elle se comporte comme un homme ou en femme. Et la concernée commençait sérieusement à saturer. C'est vrai quoi, comment devait-elle agir si ni l'un ni l'autre ne contentait tout le monde ? Il fallut un incident lors d'une mission pour que la situation explose. La déconcentration habituelle faillit leur coûter la vie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez en ce moment ?! On dirait des débutants bon sang ! Concentrez-vous à la fin merde ! » cria Guren après avoir tué un vampire.

« Hé ho ! Depuis quand tu nous hurles dessus comme ça ? » répliqua Shinya.

« Depuis que vous vous comportez comme des idiots ! Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! Je ne suis pas défigurée à la fin ! »

Shinya venait justement de détourner les yeux. Cette voix et ce visage différent … c'était dur à entendre et à voir.

« Désolé Guren, c'est juste que … faut qu'on s'habitue c'est tout. » expliqua Goshi.

« Oooooh pardon ! Faut vous habituer ! Et moi alors vous croyez que c'est facile de me regarder chaque jour dans la glace, et d'y voir quelqu'un d'autre ? » riposta la brune.

« La situation est difficile pour tout le monde Guren. Nous aussi on a du mal figures-toi. On se demande si tu es toujours le même, enfin la même. Nous avions un ami cher et un leader qu'on respectait, et c'est comme … enfin comme … » répondit Mito.

« Comme quoi à la fin ? » s'impatienta Guren.

« Comme si tu avais disparu. » répondit Shinya.

Guren le regarda un moment. Puis elle rengaina son sabre et ordonna le retour. Une fois dans la base, les amis de Guren se réunirent pour discuter de tout ça sans elle.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de la regarder comme une bête curieuse. C'est sûr ça surprend une voix et un visage de femme dans la peau de Guren, mais je crois qu'on lui complique la tâche. » commença Goshi.

« Je sais bien, et tu as raison. Nous devons nous faire une raison, Guren est une femme et ça n'est prêt de changer. Seulement, je pense aussi que lui … elle pardon, va aussi devoir se décider. Tantôt elle a des attitudes d'homme, tantôt de femme moi je vous avoue que je m'y perds. » dit Shinya.

« Ben c'est normal non ? Vous imaginez vous, 24 ans dans le corps d'un homme et du jour au lendemain dans celui d'une femme ? Personne ne lui a appris à être une demoiselle. C'est logique qu'elle oscille entre les deux. » intervint Mito.

« Nous avons bien tenté de lui apprendre, mais elle refuse. » informa Sayuri.

« Il faut la convaincre. Tout le monde se sentira plus à l'aise une fois qu'elle aura choisi un camp. De notre côté, tâchons de faire comme si de rien n'était. » dit la rousse.

« Et qui va la convaincre ? » questionna Goshi.

« Je veux bien essayer. » se dévoua Shinya.

« Non laissez. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ça vienne de femmes. Shigure, Sayuri, allons-y. » décida Mito.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le trio se rendit chez Guren. Elle leur donna la permission d'entrer d'une voix lasse. La brune était assise jambes tendues et écartées sur le canapé, les bras sur le dossier.

« Guren. Il faut qu'on parle. » introduisit Mito.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Écoute : nous en avons tous discuté. Nous sommes bien conscients que la situation actuelle est très dure pour toi, et on ne te facilite pas la tâche. Pour ça, je tiens à te dire au nom de l'équipe que nous sommes désolés. Mais je veux aussi que tu saches qu'on est là pour te soutenir Guren. Moi et les filles, on va t'apprendre à te comporter en femme. » annonça la rousse.

« Sauf que je n'en ai aucune envie. » confessa Ichinose.

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Ça fait un mois maintenant que ta métamorphose est complète et que tu es une femme à part entière. Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, parce que tu ne sais pas quoi faire de ce corps. Tu ne vas pas rester dans cet état d'esprit toute ta vie tout de même ! Alors laisse-nous t'aider, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde Guren. » insista Jujo.

« Mggrrrrr ! » dit Guren en reversant la tête en arrière.

Soudain, elle la baissa avec un air interdit. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils. La jeune femme ressentait un truc bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Shigure.

« Je … je sais pas. Je sens un drôle de truc. »

« Dis-le-nous Guren. On peut t'aider. » reprit Mito.

« Je … j'ai un truc qui … qui coule ?! »

Guren se leva, et fonça aux toilettes. L'instant d'après, un cri retentit.

« Guren-sama ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » demanda Sayuri, derrière la porte.

« Je perds du sang ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? »

Les filles se regardèrent, puis sourirent.

« Entre les jambes je suppose. » lança Mito.

« Oui ! »

« Eh bien je confirme Guren, tu es bel et bien une femme à présent. Ce sang, c'est normal : ce sont tes règles. » annonça-t-elle.

Silence aux WC.

« MES QUOI ?! »

« Vos règles Guren-sama. Cela fait partie du cycle féminin. Tous les mois nous perdons un peu de sang, c'est tout à fait normal. » répéta Shigure.

« Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Ah bordel de cul ! Et comment on arrête ça ? » dit la brunette.

« Pour commencer, cesse de jurer de la sorte. Ensuite, on ne peut pas l'arrêter. Ça va couler pendant cinq jours. » informa Mito.

« Tant que ça ? Et le mal de ventre, c'est normal aussi ? » demanda Guren.

« Oui. Tu peux avoir les seins gonflés et douloureux aussi. »

« Ah c'était donc ça. Bon … euh … »

Doucement, la brune entrouvrit la porte, ne laissant passer qu'une moitié de visage.

« Comment je fais alors ? »

Elles lui sourirent. Shigure alla chercher une serviette hygiénique, et entreprit de lui en expliquer le fonctionnement. Cinq minutes après, Guren se décida à reparaître au salon, l'air embarrassé.

« Bien. Maintenant que ce menu détail est réglé, est-ce que tu acceptes enfin qu'on te serve de guide dans le monde des femmes ? » sourit Mito.

« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le choix, si jamais j'ai encore d'autres trucs de ce genre en réserve. » soupira Guren.

Elle se laissa choir sur le canapé. Mito lui retourna un regard désapprobateur.

« Quoi ? »

« Assis-toi comme moi. »

Guren croisa donc les jambes et se redressa.

« Là. Voilà qui est mieux. Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question sache que tu as eu de la chance : tu n'es pas passée par la case adolescence, ce sera donc beaucoup plus simple. Nous allons commencer par renouveler ta garde-robe. Si tu veux te sentir femme, tu dois te sentir jolie. Ensuite, nous t'apprendrons les soins à apporter à corps. » exposa Mito.

« Ah ! Comme quoi par exemple ? » demanda Guren.

« Eh bien, il y a les soins capillaires, ceux pour la peau, les ongles, l'épilation … » énuméra Sayuri en comptant sur ses doigts.

« La quoi ? » releva Guren.

« L'épilation Guren-sama. Un passage obligé ou presque. » répondit Shigure.

« Euh … c'est quand on s'arrache les poils c'est ça ? »

« Tout à fait. Il y a diverses méthodes, la plus efficace est celle dont tu parles. Mais c'est un peu douloureux au début. » précisa Mito.

Guren haussa les épaules. La douleur physique, elle connaissait avec son entraînement. Aussi pensa-t-elle qu'elle pouvait commencer par la méthode dure. Ses consœurs échangèrent un regard, mais acceptèrent. Après quoi, Mito lui fit savoir qu'il lui faudrait apprendre à marcher, s'asseoir et parler comme une dame et non comme une femme de bas étage. Guren haussa un sourcil. La rousse prit donc rendez-vous dès le lendemain matin pour les vêtements.

« Non mais attends ! Et comment j'explique ça à mon supérieur moi ? » questionna Guren.

« Il sait déjà ce qui t'arrive, je te rappelle. Et je m'en charge, il comprendra. » assura Mito.

La discussion s'acheva ainsi. Jujo laissa aux filles le soin d'expliquer à la brunette la question menstruelle plus en détail. Guren se ratatina. Quelle galère ça encore ! La rouquine quitta l'appartement. La brunette pour sa part, bascula en arrière. Ainsi donc, elle avait fait son choix. Enfin, façon de parler bien sûr. Toutefois, Mito avait raison : elle en avait assez de ne plus savoir qui elle était depuis un mois. Son corps avait changé et il lui fallait l'accepter. Dans ce monde qui plus est, mieux valait ne pas traîner pour ce genre de chose. Et puis, ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible en fin de compte. Elle était toujours valide, capable de se battre en reprenant un peu d'entraînement, et avait toute sa tête. L'intelligence et les capacités ne dépendaient pas du sexe. Son démon en était la preuve.

« Bien Guren-sama. Nous allons maintenant vous expliquer comment se passe ce qui vous arrive en ce moment. » annonça Shigure.

Guren fit une moue un peu dégoûtée. Apprivoiser son corps lui demanderait encore du temps. Elle tâcha néanmoins d'être attentive aux explications. Shigure lui parla donc de ce qui se passait dans son ventre chaque mois. Ce qui causa soudain une certaine frayeur à l'ex-homme.

« Attends. Je peux tomber enceinte ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui. Vos règles sont la preuve que votre corps fonctionne pleinement comme celui d'une femme. Donc … avec la possibilité d'avoir un enfant. »

Guren se mit à pâlir. Elle avait complètement occulté cet aspect de sa nouvelle condition.

« Mais ne vous en faites pas Guren-sama ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez un petit ami, et de toute façon, il existe une protection. » le rassura Sayuri.

En effet, accroître la population était une chose, mais il ne fallait qu'une maladie vénérienne se déclare et décime le peu qu'ils étaient. Donc, le préservatif était toujours de mise.

« Oui ça je sais. Et tu as raison, je suis célibataire donc tout va bien. » reconnut Guren.

Voilà qui la soulagea. Shigure reprit donc son petit cours, expliquant comment se servir d'une serviette et plus tard si elle le désirait, de tampons.

« Hein ! Ça rentre dedans ? »

« Oui. »

« Eeeek ! »

La vie d'une femme lui parut bien affreuse tout d'un coup. Sayuri la rassura à nouveau : ce n'était pas une obligation, même si cela apportait un certain confort. Guren soupira. Elle n'était femme que depuis un mois et des brouettes, mais en avait déjà ras-le-bol. Les hommes étaient bien chanceux, réalisa-t-elle.


	3. Bienvenue chez les femmes

**Guren tente de s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition aidée par ses amies ... et par son démon. Pourvu que ça fonctionne.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le jour suivant, Mito retrouva Guren pour la journée shopping et soins. Kureto avait accepté d'un air un peu embarrassé ce congé soudain. La brune étant habituée à se lever tôt, elle retrouva les trois autres femmes à 8h00 précises devant un institut de beauté. Guren déglutit en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Non non, finalement un homme c'était très bien, il allait harceler son docteur pour qu'il trouve un antidote.

« Allez on y va ! » clama Mito.

« Non mais je peux réfléchir encore un peu ? » questionna Guren.

« Rien du tout ! Ne fais pas ta chochotte. »

Elle la poussa à l'intérieur. Les esthéticiennes les accueillirent avec le sourire. Mito expliqua avoir besoin d'un soin complet pour Guren. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche en comprenant ce qui l'attendait. Mais elles en avaient pour la semaine à faire tout ça !

« Allez venez, suivez-moi. Comment vous appelez-vous au fait ? » demanda une esthéticienne.

« Guren. »

« Guren ? Ah bon ? »

« Oui ben j'ai pas choisi mon prénom. » répliqua la brune avec agacement.

Guren passa derrière un rideau. Pendant qu'on s'occupait d'elle, Shigure, Sayuri et Mito en profitaient aussi pour se faire chouchouter. Ainsi, Sayuri se fit faire un soin du visage pendant que Shigure passait par une manucure, et Mito un soin des cheveux.

« WAAAAAH ! »

« Ah. L'épilation a commencé. » constata Mito, sous un casque.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Quelques instants plus tard …

« Bande de barbares ! »

« Ooooh mais qu'elle est douillette ! » soupira la rousse.

« Eh bien, si ça se trouve on lui épile le maillot. » lança Shigure.

Mito eut une moue de compréhension. La partie la plus délicate. Du reste, Guren revint un instant plus tard, en marchant comme un canard. Son visage était recouvert d'un masque vert et ses cheveux planqués sous une serviette. On la fit s'allonger sur une table. Le masque fut enlevé. Une employée s'occupa de ses ongles de mains, une autre des pieds et une troisième du visage. Notamment les sourcils. Guren serra les dents. C'était … de la torture pure et simple. Et tout ça pour quoi au final ? Ses cheveux furent ensuite séchés et coiffés. Ils étaient mi-longs à présent. Puis on la maquilla. Ses trois camarades vinrent admirer le résultat.

« Pas mal du tout ! » sourit Mito.

« C'est moi ça ? » s'étonna Guren en découvrant son reflet.

« Eh oui ! C'est bien mieux comme ça. » dit la rousse.

« Et ça ira encore mieux avec les vêtements appropriés. » dit Sayuri.

Elles quittèrent donc l'institut, direction les boutiques de vêtements. Chacune prit une série d'habits à essayer.

« Non mais vous plaisantez j'espère ! » s'exclama Guren devant la pile de vêtements.

« Absolument pas. Il te faut des habits de tous les jours, et renouveler entièrement ta garde-robe. Entre là-dedans. » répondit Mito en la poussant dans une cabine.

Elle lui passa les habits au fur et à mesure. Il y avait de tout : t-shirts, jupe, shorts, jean, chemise etc. Chaque fois Guren devait sortir montrer le résultat et recevoir l'approbation de ses pairs.

« Hmmm … » fit Mito.

« Non. Ce pantalon me boudine c'est hors de question. On dirait un saucisson. » dit Guren.

« Mais non, il est juste un peu moulant c'est tout. » tempéra la rouquine.

« J'ai dit non. » reprit la brune en disparaissant derrière le rideau.

Le jean fusa et atterrit sur la tête de l'officier. La tenue suivante fut une jupe avec un petit chemiser.

« Ça vous va à ravir Guren-sama. » sourit Sayuri.

« Tu trouves ? Mais c'est court ces jupes quand même ! » demanda l'intéressée en se regardant dans la glace.

Vrai, Guren n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses jambes. Pourtant … c'est vrai que c'était pas mal. Shigure hocha la tête. Mito la lorgna un moment avant de donner son consentement. Elle soupira doucement, le visage sombre. Une femme. Guren était devenu une femme. Et une belle femme avec ça. Misère. Jusque-là elle avait pris sur elle, mais franchement Mito n'était pas contente. Car elle avait le béguin pour lui depuis ses seize ans. Or maintenant, il était plus hors de portée que jamais. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? La rouquine fut tirée de ses pensées par Guren qui sortait avec une nouvelle tenue. Elle donna distraitement son aval, avant de repartir dans ses pensées. Mito ignorait que des pensées similaires traversaient également l'esprit d'une de ses camarades. Sayuri avait toujours eu des sentiments pour lui aussi. Quelle poisse !

La séance shopping se termina. Guren était désormais pourvue en vêtements et sous-vêtements. Il était temps de passer aux chaussures. Shigure proposa une paire de talons.

* * *

« Faut vraiment que je monte là-dessus ? » questionna Guren.

Elle hocha la tête. Un moment après, Guren fit une entrée d'une maladresse absolue. Les filles retinrent immédiatement le rire qui montait. Guren oscillait de gauche à droite, manqua de renverser une pile de boîtes, se rattrapa à un meuble et faillit se fouler les chevilles.

« Navrée, mais les talons c'est non. » déclara-t-elle en rejoignant les autres hilares.

« C'est parce que tu n'es pas habituée. Et puis, il faut commencer petit d'abord. » répondit Mito.

« Mais pourtant ça lui fait de belles jambes. » objecta Shigure.

« Ouais ! Seulement si c'est pour me casser la tronche alors non merci ! » protesta Guren.

Elle s'éloigna en zigzaguant, ôta les talons, et choisit elle-même. Des baskets, des petites sandales, des chaussures de ville. La journée s'acheva, et ce fut une Guren épuisée qui rentra chez elle. Elle laissa ses aides ranger les vêtements. La veille, elle avait trié les habits masculins, non sans nostalgie. Le lendemain, elle se battit un moment avec son soutien-gorge. Un uniforme avait été livré durant son absence, Shigure alla le chercher de bonne heure et lui apporta.

« Non attendez, le nœud ne s'attache pas comme ça. » dit-elle en approchant.

Shigure afficha des yeux en bille en réalisant que Guren avait noué le ruban rose comme un nœud coulant. Un message à faire passer peut-être ? Elle le dénoua et lui montra comment le mettre correctement. Puis elle le laissa. Guen grimaça. Un nœud rose ! Si on lui avait dit qu'il en porterait un, un jour.

« Je dois avouer que ça te va plutôt bien. »

Mahiru apparut derrière elle.

« Tiens te revoilà toi. T'as pu réfléchir ? » fit distraitement Guren.

« En effet. J'ai observé la journée d'hier. Et je pense qu'il y a matière à t'aider. Tes amies t'ont appris à ressembler à une femme, moi je peux t'apprendre l'art d'en être une. » annonça le démon, main sur le buste.

« Comment ça ? » fit Guren en levant un sourcil.

« Tu as du potentiel Guren. Si tu sais t'en servir crois-moi que tu auras du pouvoir sur ceux qui t'entourent. » sourit Mahiru.

« … »

Guren quitta la chambre et son logement. La première personne qu'elle allait voir n'était ni plus ni moins que son supérieur. Elle appréhenda un peu cette rencontre. La brune toqua, puis entra. Kureto leva les yeux. Et les promena sur le corps de sa désormais subordonnée. Étonnamment, l'uniforme féminin lui seyait.

« Un problème ? » demanda Guren, devant son bureau.

« Non non. Je vois que tu as finalement choisi ton apparence. » dit simplement le brun en croisant les mains.

« Comme si j'avais le choix. Bon, maintenant que ce détail est réglé, j'aimerais qu'on discute de ma situation. » annonça Guren.

« Fort bien, assied-toi. »

Kureto se leva pour prendre place sur un des canapés en vis-à-vis. Guren prit le soin de s'asseoir comme une demoiselle. Elle le fit avec une certaine grâce, croisant les jambes. Et elle surprit aussitôt le regard de Kureto sur ses gambettes.

« Hm hm ! » dit-elle.

Le brun sursauta et mit ses yeux au bon endroit. Un peu de sérieux que diable.

« Bien. Étant donné ta situation inédite, j'aimerais déjà évaluer ton potentiel. Je me doute que tu sais toujours manier le sabre et utiliser des sorts, mais il est évident que ta force n'est plus tout à fait la même. » commença le brun.

« Je sais. Personnellement, j'envisageais de reprendre l'entraînement. Mes … mes muscles d'homme ont disparu. »

« Hmm, entendu. Tes coéquipiers prendront le relais pour les missions qui t'avaient été attribuées. Tu pourras t'entraîner sans inquiétude. » reprit Kureto.

« _Sans inquiétude hein ? Tu parles, c'est comme si je devais tout reprendre à zéro._ » songea Guren.

« Nous allons commencer dès maintenant. Je me suis arrangé pour avoir la journée de libre. » annonça soudain Kureto.

« Hein ? Quoi là maintenant tout de suite ? » s'étonna Guren.

« Oui. »

Le brun se leva. Il atteignit la porte puis se retourna pour constater que la jeune femme était toujours plantée sur le canapé. Elle se leva lorsqu'il lui ordonna de le suivre. Ils se rendirent ainsi à la salle de sport. Après avoir ôté leurs chaussures, ils procédèrent à l'échauffement. Dix minutes plus tard, Kureto lança un sabre en bois à Guren. Cette dernière se mit en position. Après s'être jaugé un instant, ils s'élancèrent. La brune grimaça : elle ressentait davantage la force des coups. Surtout que son adversaire ne semblait pas vouloir la ménager. Fort heureusement, la brune avait conservé ses techniques. C'est ainsi qu'elle put lui tenir tête un moment.

Soudain, Kureto lui saisit l'avant-bras et serra fort. Guren grimaça.

« Hmmm … en effet, tu as besoin d'un peu d'entraînement physique. Mais pour le reste ça n'a pas changé. » remarqua-t-il.

Guren soupira et baissa la tête. Sans blague. En tout cas, elle allait s'y mettre sérieusement : cette faiblesse physique ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Kureto la relâcha, elle alla poser son sabre.

« Tu es blessée ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Guren en se retournant.

Kureto pointa un doigt. La brune baissa les yeux sans comprendre.

« Derrière. »

Guren y porta la main. Ben non pourtant. Soudain, elle se rappela. Kureto la vit soudain devenir cramoisie puis s'enfuir en courant. Pour sa part, il regarda la main avec laquelle il l'avait attrapée. Son avant-bras tout fin désormais. Guren lui parut soudain bien fragile. Elle était plus petite aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vraie furie entra dans le dojo, en manquant de défoncer la porte et prit un sabre de bois au vol.

« Espèce de pervers ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui fonçant dessus.

« Quoi mais ! »

Kureto se baissa pour éviter un coup de sabre. Il recula sans comprendre la rage soudaine de la brunette. Finalement, il se saisit d'un sabre et bloqua.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! » demanda Kureto, très surpris.

« Il me prends que tu as intérêt à garder les yeux en haut et non en bas ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » reprit Kureto en parant à nouveau.

Guren rougit et poussa un cri de rage. Elle força le brun à reculer, et Kureto se demanda si reprendre la musculation serait une si bonne idée que ça.

« JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À ME MATER LES FESSES TÊTE DE COCHON ! »

Elle fit alors voler son sabre. Kureto n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir avec une furie brune aux trousses.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne regardais pas ton derrière ! » s'écria Kureto en courant.

Bon sang, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Un gant rebondit à l'arrière de sa tête. Guren lui barra la route et lui lança un plastron qu'il rattrapa.

« Menteur ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu le remarquer autrement ! »

Kureto afficha un air coupable malgré lui. Il est vrai qu'il avait tendance à l'observer mais surtout par curiosité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son subordonné devenait une femme. Guren rugit de nouveau et se lança après lui toutes griffes et dents dehors.

« T'avoueras quand même que ça se remarque ! Je croyais que tu étais blessée c'est tout ! » se défendit Kureto.

« RAAAAAH ! »

Cette fois, ce fut un instrument pour bloquer les coups que Kureto se prit dans les jambes. Il se rattrapa comme il put, évita de peu un coup de sabre mais pas le gant qui s'abattit sur sa tête. En fin de compte, l'homme se décida à fuir le dojo.

* * *

Guren songea à le poursuivre quand soudain un éclat de rire attira son attention. Mahiru se tenait plus loin sur les tatamis, ou plutôt se roulait de rire dessus. Le démon se redressa enfin, et essuya ses larmes.

« Ouf ! Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie ! » dit-elle.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, j'ai cru mourir de honte ! » répondit Guren.

Mahiru s'approcha en pouffant de rire.

« En tout cas, tu commences vraiment à réagir comme une femme. Et tu vois, ça t'as donné une sacrée force du coup. Je peux t'en apprendre bien davantage. » reprit-elle.

« Grmph ! En attendant je vais me changer. » décida Guren.

Elle rentra chez elle aussi vite que possible pour changer de jupe également. Mahiru réapparut.

« Toujours est-il que mon cher frère te reluque. Je te garantis que quand on sait se servir de son charme ça fait des merveilles. »

« BEUARK ! » s'exclama Guren.

« Peut-être, mais ça peut être utile. Bon, tu es prête à prendre quelques cours ? » demanda Mahiru.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu espères. Me transformer en garce peut-être ? » répliqua Guren, une fois vêtue de propre.

« Mais non ! J'ai beau être un démon, je reste attachée à l'image des femmes. Je veux simplement te faire prendre conscience du pouvoir que l'on possède, nous autres. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.»

Guren l'observa un instant. Il est vrai que sa réaction de tout à l'heure prouvait nettement que son mode de pensée commençait à évoluer. Après la métamorphose corporelle venait celle du mental. Le pouvoir des femmes … elle devait avouer qu'elle était complètement ignorante en la matière. Et c'est vrai qu'elle avait quand même fait fuir Kureto Hiiragi en personne. Ce n'était pas rien. Si ça se trouve, elle pourrait avoir de l'ascendant sur lui. Intéressant.

« Très bien. J'accepte ton aide. » décida Guren.

« Merveilleux ! Nous allons donc commencer par travailler quelques points. Pour commencer, ta démarche. » fit Mahiru en levant les bras.

« Ma démarche ? Pourquoi je marche de travers ? » s'étonna Guren.

« D'une certaine manière oui. Ça manque de grâce, de féminité. Tu es encore un peu homme là-dedans. Regarde : rapproche tes pieds, ça va te donner un léger balancement. » expliqua Mahiru en marchant.

Guren se mit derrière et appliqua le conseil. Elle pouvait aussi marcher avec un pied devant l'autre, mais le démon déconseilla la pratique. Trop vulgaire. Mahiru lui demanda aussi de redresser le buste. Pendant qu'elle y était, qu'elle entrouvre un peu sa chemise de temps à autre.

« Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? On est à l'armée ici je te rappelle.» protesta Guren.

« Bon bon. Seulement quand tu es en civile alors. Il faudra aussi apprendre à te maquiller. »

« C'est obligatoire ? »

« Non, mais un aussi joli minois que le tien mérite d'être embelli. Tu sais, ça peut être discret : les yeux, juste la bouche, mais ça fait son effet. » répondit Mahiru.

Elle lui fit reprendre la marche. Pendant qu'elles y étaient, Guren devrait laisser pousser ses cheveux. En attendant, Guren annonça devoir reprendre le sport. Le sourire qu'afficha son démon ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Durant le trajet, Mahiru lui fit travailler sa démarche. Une fois dans la salle, Guren remarqua qu'il y avait plus de monde. Dont Shinya et Goshi.

« Oh Guren ! » fit l'argenté.

Il se leva de son banc et vint à sa rencontre.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Comme ci comme ça. J'essaie de m'habituer. » répondit la brune en mettant une mèche derrière une oreille.

« En tout cas, ça te va plutôt bien l'uniforme féminin. Qui l'eut cru ? » sourit Goshi.

Et … en la regardant de bas en haut.

« Hey ! Tâche de faire gaffe où tu promènes tes yeux toi ! » attaqua la brune.

« Huh ? Euh oui d'accord. » répondit Goshi, surprit par la véhémence du ton.

« Bon. Sur ce, je vais me changer. »

Guren s'éloigna. Les deux hommes l'observèrent s'éloigner non sans pencher la tête. Une fois vêtue de son t-shirt blanc et d'un short noir, Guren sortit. Elle croisa Kureto venu récupérer ses chaussures. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » dit-il.

« T'as intérêt. »

« Tu ne manques pas d'air. Je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur et … »

Guren fit volte-face avec un regard assassin. Kureto ravala aussitôt ses mots, et elle s'en alla avec un _hmph !_. N'empêche, Mahiru avait l'air d'avoir raison. Il ne bronchait pas le bougre. Guren commença par un peu de vélo. Shinya s'approcha d'elle.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kureto ? »

« Préfère pas en parler. » lança Guren.

Shinya l'observa un instant. Puis finalement, il décida de retourner à son propre entraînement. Une demi-heure plus tard, Guren fit une pause. Eh bien ! C'est qu'elle avait perdu en endurance également. Misère de misère. La jeune femme se pencha pour se saisir de sa bouteille d'eau fraîche. Mahiru apparut, et lui conseilla de se la passer dans le cou. Un peu étonnée du conseil, Guren fit ce qu'elle disait. La fraîcheur lui fit un bien fou. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas en revanche, c'est les regards qui se braquèrent sur elle. Son démon en revanche le nota très bien, et eut un grand sourire. Guren pour sa part, se demanda par quoi continuer. Elle décida donc se muscler un peu les bras.

Sauf que … les poids qu'elle pouvait soulever autrefois étaient à présent bien trop lourds pour elle.

« Fais attention Guren, tu vas te blesser. » intervint Goshi.

Guren en était réduite à porter un haltère à deux mains, peinant comme pas permis. Goshi le lui ôta des mains.

« C'est pas vrai mais quelle poisse ! Il me faut deux mains maintenant là où une me suffisait avant ! Et c'est devenu super lourd ! » gémit Guren.

Tiens, voilà une frimousse bien attendrissante songea Goshi.

« Mais c'est normal enfin ! Tu as besoin de temps c'est tout. Et te connaissant, tu seras bientôt aussi forte que Mito en un rien de temps ! » assura le blond.

« Ah, c'est gentil Goshi merci. » sourit Guren.

« De rien mon vi … euh ma grande pardon. »

Ainsi donc, Guren se résolut à prendre des petits poids, réservés aux femmes.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, elle marchait distraitement vers les douches, repensant sans cesse à son corps devenu selon elle tout faible. Elle poussa la porte des douches, pour se retrouver soudain … en présence de Shinya. Toutefois, perdue dans ses pensées, la brune ne fit absolument pas attention à lui. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de l'homme, qui sursauta. C'est ainsi qu'elle ôta son t-shirt détrempé, et fit glisser son short le long de ses jambes.

« _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ » se demanda Shinya en panique.

Ça dépend mon petit. Certains attendraient de voir si Guren allait se déshabiller complètement. La brune de son côté, en était à dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

« Hé. Tu sais que tu es chez les hommes là ? » lança soudain Mahiru devant ses yeux.

Elle lui fit signe de se retourner. Guren découvrit enfin qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, et poussa un cri perçant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » s'écria-t-elle en retenant son soutien-gorge.

« Je te retourne la question ! C'est les douches pour hommes ici ! » répliqua Shinya, vermeil.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, dévoilant Goshi. Le temps qu'il pose les yeux sur Guren, cette dernière referma vivement la porte avec un coup de pied retourné.

« Ouch ! »

Vite vite, elle ramassa ses affaires, sa serviette qu'elle serra contre elle puis se sauva. Shinya appuya la tête contre le mur. Goshi entra enfin.

« Oh ! Alors là bonjour la gaffe ! » dit-il en comprenant.

Shinya ne répondit rien, la tête dans les carreaux. Goshi se déshabilla.

« En tout cas, c'est pas pour dire mais pour le peu que j'en ai vu Guren est franchement bien fichue. »

« _Ça … j'ai vu. Et je ne peux qu'être d'accord._ »

Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Bon sang, Guren était son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas penser ce genre de chose ! Shinya se secoua, et termina de prendre sa douche. Déconnecter son esprit ne fut pas simple. Il savait déjà à quoi son ami ressemblait, mais seulement en homme. Autrefois, pas de gêne entre eux. Aujourd'hui … c'était une autre histoire. Voilà qui le ramena au sujet qui le préoccupait : quelle allait être leur relation à présent ? Devaient-ils agir comme si de rien était ou bien au contraire, revoir certaines choses ? Et comment aborder le sujet ? Mine de rien, Guren paraissait encore à fleur de peau. Le Major sortit des douches, se rhabilla et quitta le vestiaire.

Parallèlement à ça, Guren avait dû attendre d'être seule pour se laver, n'étant pas encore disposée à le faire avec d'autres. En repensant à tout à l'heure, elle se sentit rougir. La brune ne savait si c'était une bonne chose ou non d'être tombée sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Guren tenta de relativiser : bon, les erreurs ça arrivait surtout quand on changeait de genre comme elle. Les habitudes tout ça. Elle se sentait aussi plus susceptible qu'en temps ordinaire, et ne savait si c'était dû au malaise qu'elle avait toujours à cause de sa métamorphose, ou bien son cycle. Après s'être rhabillée, la brunette décida d'aller voir Kureto afin de savoir s'il n'aurait pas une petite mission à lui confier, histoire de se changer les idées et reprendre du poil de la bête.

« Attention à la démarche, plus souple, plus gracieux. » rappela Mahiru.

« Rooh j'ai pas la tête à ça ! » protesta Guren.

« Oooh si ! D'autant plus si tu veux convaincre ton interlocuteur. Crois-moi. »

Bon, songea-t-elle. La jeune femme rectifia donc sa démarche, qui devint plus chaloupée. Mahiru lui demanda de redresser les épaules et le menton. Bien ! Une allure plus sûre. Guren frappa au bureau de son supérieur. Lorsque ce dernier la vit entrer, il se raidit.

« Rebonjour. Je viens simplement savoir si tu n'aurais pas une mission dans tes tiroirs pour moi. » annonça-t-elle.

Guren remarqua la présence d'Aoi, et surtout son air. Il est vrai qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues encore. La brune décida de ne lui prêter aucune attention. Kureto pour sa part, reprit contenance.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu reprennes l'entraînement avant tout. » dit-il.

Les améthystes prirent une teinte sombre.

« Qu'est-ce à dire ? Tu me trouves faible c'est ça ? »

« Oui, non. Je veux simplement dire qu'il faut tu sois prêt. » répondit Kureto.

« Pardon ? »

« Prête. Donc d'ici un mois ou deux je jugerais à nouveau ton potentiel. »

« JE SUIS prête ! Enfin je ne suis pas handicapée tu l'as bien vu non ? Que je sache Sayuri et Shigure ne sont pas non plus des goliath pourtant elles vont bien en mission ! C'est quoi cette discrimination là ? » s'exclama Guren.

« Mais tu as tout même passé deux mois dans le coma, et un autre à ne rien faire. Il faut bien que tu rattrapes tout ce temps non ? »

Kureto commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais eu à gérer un cas comme celui-là. Pas seulement le changement de corps, mais il voyait bien la résistance de la jeune femme. Toutes celles qu'il avait côtoyé jusqu'à présent lui avait obéi en silence. Le brun n'y connaissait rien à la gent féminine, celle qui au contraire l'ouvrait en grand et n'hésiterait à pas le remettre en place.

« Mais justement ! Quoi de mieux que le terrain pour ça ? » insista Guren.

« Et si tu te blesses encore ? »

Guren le regarda d'un air interdit. Qu'arrivait-il à son cerveau ?

« Dis-moi … je t'ai endommagé le cerveau tout à l'heure ou quoi ? » reprit-elle d'un air glacial.

Des coups à la porte sauvèrent momentanément Kureto. Le Major Shinya entra. Guren préféra s'écarter pendant qu'il allait confier quelques papiers à son aîné. Pendant ce temps, Mahiru refit une apparition. Elle conseilla à Guren de se calmer, sans quoi elle allait passer pour une gamine capricieuse. Le mieux selon le démon, était d'essayer la séduction. La brune afficha une grimace. Cependant, Mahiru n'avait pas entièrement tort : s'énerver ne lui apporterait pas gain de cause. Il lui fallait une autre stratégie. Lorsque Shinya quitta la pièce, Guren revint à la charge et se planta devant le grand brun.

* * *

« Où en étions-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Écoute Guren, comme je te l'ai dit il ne vaut mieux pas … »

« Oh allons ! C'est fort aimable à toi de vouloir me ménager, j'avoue c'est même touchant de ta part. Mais tu sais bien que l'expérience est la meilleure des formatrices. Et on ne peut guère se permettre d'attendre. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà préparé quelque chose, te connaissant. » lança-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Kureto arrondit les yeux. Guren était quand même bien près de lui. Tiens d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près et sans détourner les yeux, il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait un charmant visage.

« Allez ! Une petite mission tout simple, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'y as pas déjà pensé hmm ? » reprit la brune avec un sourire.

Elle posa une main au niveau du torse. Kureto déglutit. Elle avait raison, seule le terrain l'aguerrirait vraiment. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle était toute seule. Aoi pour sa part, fronça les sourcils. Voilà bien du nouveau. La brune usait de compliment avec une part de vérité dosé avec charme. Tout était bien dosé sans paraître évident, reconnut la blonde.

« Bon euh … j'ai bien un petit truc de reconnaissance, mais c'est tout. » capitula Kureto en détournant la tête.

« Eh ben voilà ! Je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur toi ! » sourit largement Guren.

Elle laissa retomber sa main. Kureto sortit rapidement un dossier, expliqua ce qu'il attendait et lui demanda de s'y mettre immédiatement. Guren lui adressa un nouveau sourire et acquiesça. Une fois sa subordonnée partie, Kureto se frotta le visage. Leurs relations prenaient un tour pour le moins inattendu. Curieusement, il sentait toujours son contact, là sur le sternum. Comme il croyait toujours sentir son regard. Encore un détail inexistant ou insignifiant pour lui. Mais en tant que femme, Guren avait de bien beaux yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Cet accident avec le séraphin avait provoqué une sacrée pagaille. Il soupira et secoua la tête, tentant de se concentrer. Dans le couloir, Mahiru flottait à côté de Guren.

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit que ça marcherait. »

« On dirait bien. Même si ça me file un peu la nausée. »

« Je peux comprendre. Ne le fais pas non plus sans arrêt, tu risques d'obtenir un résultat non désiré. » recommanda le démon.

« J'entends bien. »

Bon, en attendant Guren alla retrouver son équipe pour les informer de ce qu'elle avait obtenu. Eux non plus ne furent pas contre une mission facile par les temps qui courent. Cela leur ferait une sortie en plus de recommencer à travailler tous ensemble. Guren agit de manière neutre avec Shinya, comme si l'épisode des douches n'avait jamais eu lieu. Celui-ci tâcha de se comporter de même, pensant qu'ils en riraient bientôt d'ici quelques semaines.


	4. Un regard neuf

**Maintenant que Guren est une femme de la tête aux pieds, le regard de tout le monde change. Et pas forcément pour le meilleur, malheureusement.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Guren eut la bonne surprise de constater la fin de son cycle. Voilà qui la soulagea. La brunette arpenta les couloirs, à la recherche de Yuuichiro et son équipe. Elle ne se sentit pas d'humeur à voir le gosse s'esclaffer. Elle les découvrit enfin dans une cour dehors. Shinya avait eu la gentillesse de les briefer un peu sur la situation. Elle le découvrit donc avec les ados, à son étonnement. Les jeunes écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrirent la bouche. Guren prit une inspiration, puis avança vers eux.

« Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Je suis venue vous voir pour vous parler un peu de ma situation. Quoique que visiblement, vous êtes plus ou moins au courant. » annonça-t-elle.

L'équipe la fixa, totalement ahurie. Shinoa fut toutefois la première à réagir.

« Eh bien ! Quelle métamorphose en effet. Vous … vous êtes donc vraiment une femme maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Jusqu'à la moelle oui. Tout ce qui faisait de moi un homme a disparu. Comme vous pouvez le voir. » répondit Guren, les mains descendant autour de son corps.

Chacun la regarda alors de haut en bas. Lorsqu'ils surent, chacun avait essayé d'imaginer le lieutenant-colonel en femme. Ce qui avait donné lieu à des images franchement éloignées de la réalité. Shinoa en particulier, fit la moue. Guren le remarqua, et lui adressa une mine moqueuse. Eh oui, elle n'était pas une femme d'origine et le résultat était meilleur.

« Mais … et alors ça change quoi pour nous ? » demanda Yuuichiro.

Pour sa part, l'ado s'était payé de bonnes tranches de rire à imaginer Guren en femme et surtout dans des habits féminins. Cependant, la vérité n'avait rien de drôle mais dans le bon sens. Guren répondit qu'elle recommençait doucement à revenir sur le terrain, et entendait bien continuer à superviser les jeunes. La brunette mit ici fin à la conversation : il lui fallait rendre compte de sa mission et surtout reprendre l'entraînement. Elle frappa chez Kureto et rentra. Elle lui adressa donc un rapport détaillé.

« Fort bien. Tu as fait du bon travail je l'avoue. » fit Kureto en regardant la première page du rapport.

Je l'avoue qu'il dit. Comme si devenir une femme l'avait rendu plus bête. Le brun remarqua d'ailleurs la moue désabusée de Guren.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu ne t'attendais donc pas à ce que j'en sois capable ? Penses-tu donc qu'être une femme rends stupide ? » lança-t-elle.

Malgré elle, Aoi qui était présente tourna les yeux vers eux. Elle savait bien que son maître n'était pas macho, mais fallait avouer que ses paroles tendaient en ce sens au contraire.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » tempéra aussitôt Kureto.

« Alors quoi ? Que dois-je donc penser du discours que tu t'entêtes à me tenir ? »

Kureto soupira en fermant les yeux. Mine de rien elle n'avait pas tort. Pourquoi donc était-il réticent à l'envoyer en mission selon son grade ? Il repensa à la fois où il l'avait saisie par le bras lors de leur entraînement. Cette impression de fragilité que Kureto avait ressenti. Ceci ajouté au fait que Guren avait aussi perdu en taille l'amenait à la considérer d'un autre œil. Pour autant, la technique et le potentiel étaient toujours là. Donc, la jeune femme n'était pas plus faible.

« Eh bien ? » demanda Guren.

« Bon d'accord, je vais te remettre sur la mission Shinjuku ça te va ? »

« Mer …ci. »

Guren le laissa là. Elle croisa Seishirou dans les couloirs. Ce dernier afficha l'air méprisant qu'il avait coutume d'offrir à Guren. Cette dernière arriva à sa hauteur.

« Tiens, te revoilà rebus des Ichi… » commença-t-il.

« Ah Seishirou ! Justement, je me demandais ce que tu devenais. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Tu sens bien bon dis donc. C'est un nouveau parfum ? Il te va bien en tout cas. Bon, j'ai été contente de te revoir mon grand. Je te laisse, à plus ! » coupa Guren d'une voix suave.

Seishirou sentit ses joues prendre de la couleur. Il la regarda s'éloigner, et se surprit même à répondre à son petit signe de la main. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, Guren pouffa de rire. Oui, Mahiru avait raison : les femmes possédaient du pouvoir, et désormais elle allait s'en servir. Tout d'abord, l'entraînement.

* * *

De fait, le reste de l'équipe la rejoignit un peu après. Guren fit une pause et en profita pour se réhydrater. Ce faisant, elle laissa son regard errer un peu. Notamment sur Shinya, occupé à se muscler les bras. Ce dernier surprit son regard pour le moins appréciateur, avec le sourire assorti. Ce dernier arrondit les yeux tout en rougissant. Un rien après, ce fut à son tour de l'observer. La brunette était devenue plus gracieuse dans ses gestes et sa façon de se tenir. Plus féminine en un mot. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussé et atteignaient les épaules désormais. Guren les avait attachés en une queue de cheval, révélant la finesse de sa nuque. Shinya secoua la tête. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à la trouver à son goût tout de même ! C'était Guren enfin !

Aussi le Major s'appliqua-t-il à éviter de la regarder tout le reste de la séance. Le jour suivant fut un jour de congé accordé de temps à autre aux soldats. Guren en profita donc pour aller prendre des leçons de maquillage à l'institut de beauté. Elle y passa deux bonnes heures au moins. Vers midi, la belle brune retrouva son équipe pour le déjeuner. Habillée d'une chemise en satin assortie à ses yeux et entrouverte, ainsi que d'une jupe noire et … des escarpins.

« Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle devant leur air interdit.

« Non non pas du tout. Tu as appris à marcher avec des talons finalement ? » demanda Mito.

« Bien sûr. Question d'entraînement comme le reste. » dit-elle.

« Et vous êtes maquillée aussi. En tout cas ça vous va bien, Guren-sama. » sourit Sayuri.

« Merci. »

Shinya et Goshi furent muets. C'était vraiment Guren cette belle plante ? La belle plante en question tourna un regard de velours vers eux.

« Ça va vous deux ? » demanda une bouche rose et tentante comme un bonbon.

« Oui oui ! »

« Bon alors allons-y dans ce cas. » reprit-elle en les dépassant.

Mais ils restèrent plantés comme des tiges derrière elle.

« Eh ben ! C'est vraiment une femme de la tête aux pieds maintenant. » constata Mito, une main sur une joue.

« Oui. Quel contraste avec quelques semaines plus tôt. » ajouta Shigure.

Elle remarqua soudain que Goshi et Shinya avaient penché la tête. Sérieux ?

« Bon alors vous venez ou quoi ? » interpella Guren en se retournant.

Au restaurant civil, Goshi tira une chaise pour la brunette, qui le remercia avec un joli sourire. Le repas se déroula de manière conviviale. L'espace d'un instant tout le monde ne pensa plus au fait qu'un des leurs avait subi une transformation radicale. Et surtout ses effets. Ce fut comme s'ils se retrouvaient après une longue absence. Et chacun convint en son for intérieur que cela lui fit du bien. Ils en furent aussi rassurés, rien ne changeait vraiment en fait. Hin hin. Attendez que le dessert arrive les enfants. Le serveur demanda leur commande. Guren opta pour une glace avec de la chantilly, les uns pour du gâteau, une crème brûlée pour une autre etc. Les desserts arrivèrent, la conversation reprit.

Guren dégusta son dessert avec une gourmandise évidente. Fait que ne manquèrent pas de noter les deux mâles de la bande.

« _Mais elle va arrêter de lécher sa cuillère comme ça ?!_ » songea Goshi yeux ronds.

« _Bon dieu Guren, t'es pas obligée de montrer à quel point c'est bon merde ! Et vas-y qu'elle lèche des doigts maintenant._ » songea Shinya en déglutissant.

« Hé ho ! » interpella soudain Mito.

Les garçons sursautèrent, les joues rouges. La rouquine leur avait posé une question qu'elle réitéra. Ils répondirent d'un air embarrassé et un peu à côté de la plaque. Mito haussa un sourcil puis roula des yeux. Enfin, la bande sortit du restaurant. Goshi proposa ensuite une partie de jeux vidéo en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Le groupe accepta, et il fut décidé de rendre chez Shinya.

« Zut ! Plus de chips. Tu ne veux pas aller en chercher s'il te plaît Guren ? » demanda le Major au bout de deux heures.

« Si bien sûr. »

La brunette se leva, remit ses chaussures puis sortit. Elle se rendit au magasin le plus proche. Là, elle arpenta les rayonnages à la recherche des apéritifs.

« Tiens ! Bonjour Kureto. »

Le concerné tourna la tête. Il cligna des yeux en découvrant qui venait vers lui.

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver un jour dans un magasin. Aoi serait-elle souffrante ? » questionna Guren.

« Non non du tout. Je suis tout à fait capable de faire mes bourses moi-même. » dit-il.

« Hin hin. » sourit Guren.

Tu m'étonnes, quand on est tout seul. Kureto réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, et se mordit la lèvre.

« Et sinon, que viens-tu chercher de beau ? » questionna la brunette.

« Du thé. Et toi ? »

« Des chips. »

« Ah, bien remarque je vais en prendre aussi. »

Et de la suivre dans le rayonnage en question. Sans vraiment regarder droit devant lui à vrai dire. Kureto heurta une tête de gondole en passant, et se prit un paquet de crackers sur le crâne. Guren pouffa de rire. Embarrassé, le brun arriva puis se planta devant plusieurs paquets. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il fichait là. Il ne mangeait que très rarement des chips et ne savait même pas quoi prendre.

« Excuse-moi mon grand. » lança soudain Guren.

Kureto sentit son souffle se raccourcir quand elle se rapprocha très près pour rendre un paquet. D'autant qu'elle lui faisait face et qu'il eut une vue pour le moins plongeante dans son décolleté.

« Bien. Bon ben j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Je te dis donc à demain. » conclut Guren.

« À deux seins … A DEMAIN ! »

Guren haussa les sourcils. Son supérieur devrait peut-être arrêter le thé. Elle haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Kureto pour sa part, enfonça son visage dans les paquets de chips.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, et Guren continua de semer plus ou moins consciemment la confusion parmi la gent masculine. D'autres soldats s'intéressaient à elle à présent, ce qui poussa les autres à vouloir garder le territoire. A grand coup de regard d'avertissement notamment. En revanche, ils se mêlaient aussi de son entraînement en lui prodiguant force conseil sur ce qu'elle savait déjà, en lui proposant de ne pas y aller trop fort d'un coup, de changer de poids pour des moins lourds etc. Or, ce genre de chose commençait à agacer sérieusement Guren, la renvoyant au temps où personne ne savait comment réagir face à elle. Pour les hommes, il s'agissait en réalité de se faire remarquer par la brunette. Les filles lui envoyaient des regards de compassion qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

« Oi Guren ! On n'a pas un entraînement toi et moi aujourd'hui ? » questionna Yuu en arrivant dans la salle de sport.

« J'arrive Yuu. Un instant. Tu ne pourrais pas aller me chercher de l'eau pendant ce temps ? » questionna la brunette en rangeant un peu ses affaires.

« Ha ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule comme une grande ? » rétorqua l'ado.

Guren qui lui tournait le dos, afficha une mine blasée. Bon, plan B. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de lui.

« S'il te plaaaiiit mon petit Yuu ? » reprit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

« Euuuh. » hésita le brun.

« Hmmmm ? »

« Bon d'accord. »

« T'es adorable, merci ! » reprit Guren en lui frottant la tête.

Yuuichiro grommela, les joues rouges puis lui ramena une bouteille d'eau. Guren lui offrit un beau sourire et but. Ceci fait, elle lui annonça être prête pour l'entraînement. Yuu sourit avec suffisance. Guren en tant que femme avait moins de force non ? Las, il en fut pour ses frais. La brune n'avait rien perdu de son potentiel, bien au contraire et l'ado se prit une raclée en bonne et due forme. Les autres hommes présents lui offrirent des expressions moqueuses. Guren arrêta l'entraînement une demi-heure plus tard, et félicita le jeune pour ses progrès. Ceci fait, Shinya lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau. Voilà le genre d'attention qui lui plaisait bien par contre.

« Oh, merci Shinya ! » lança-t-elle avec une joie manifeste.

« De rien. » sourit le Major.

Goshi approcha avec des cookies dans un paquet. Guren le remercia également chaleureusement. Ceci fait, elle quitta la salle d'entraînement pour se doucher. Dans quelques minutes aurait lieu la dernière réunion avant Shinjuku. La brune en était ravie : enfin elle reprenait sa vie d'avant. Celle où elle pouvait agir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle arriva juste à l'heure, dégageant une agréable senteur de vanille. Elle prit ensuite place sur une des chaises, veillant à s'asseoir avec une certaine grâce puis croisa ses longues jambes. Tenri commença la réunion.

Bon nombre des soldats jetèrent un regard en coin à Guren. Ils avaient à présent tous entendu parler de l'affaire. Kureto remarqua leur manège, et leur adressa à chacun un regard des plus froid. Un à un, ils détournèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent sur la réunion. Toutefois, la brunette fut la première à quitter la réunion. Enfin presque. Seishirou fit mine de vouloir la dépasser, puis lui tint la porte, à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

« Ah merci beaucoup Seishirou. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. » dit-elle d'une voix suave.

« Hm. » fit-il en rosissant, sans la regarder.

Dans les couloirs, Shinya soupira fortement. Décidément, l'affaire Guren semblait bouleverser tout le monde. Ils avaient beau s'être habitués à son physique, il se comprenait, personne n'était encore à l'aise avec. Parce que sacré nom d'un chien, elle était vraiment une belle femme. Et consciente de l'être à présent. Car même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, Guren usait de son charme. Même Seishirou y était sensible à présent. Où cela allait-il les mener il n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il que la guerre se poursuivait elle. Tout ce beau monde devrait donc se rendre à Shinjuku. Une seconde. Est-ce que Guren y allait ?

« _Non. Kureto a dit qu'il lui fallait reprendre l'entraînement d'abord._ » pensa-t-il.

Shinya continua sa route, soulagé. Hélas, il n'allait pas l'être longtemps. En effet, le sniper se rendit sur le terrain au moment convenu. Le jeune homme choisit un immeuble pour effectuer son tir. Il posa son fusil, et ajusta sa position.

« Non mais je rêve ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Guren était là. Elle avait pris part à la mission, et Kureto l'avait autorisé. Shinya serra la poignée de son fusil avec rage. Décidément, son frère n'avait aucun cœur. En attendant, il devait agir et vite. Le coup partit. Shinya vit ensuite son frère prendre le relais. Parlant de ce dernier, lorsqu'il découvrit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Guren il ressentit une émotion nouvelle. Le remord.

Le grand brun s'approcha d'elle avec hésitation. Puis il s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » questionna-t-il.

« À ton avis ? Ta torture à l'école était plus agréable. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Kureto arrondit les yeux, puis gloussa. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Shinya arriva juste après. Constatant que la jeune femme peinait à tenir debout, il prit l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras. En passant, il adressa un regard de reproche à Kureto qui haussa les sourcils.

* * *

Plus tard au QG eut lieu un compte-rendu duquel Guren fut absente.

« Sinon, j'ose espérer que Guren aura une petite récompense après ça. C'est quand même grâce à elle qu'on a obtenu la victoire. » lança Shinya, un peu mordant.

Kureto allait répliquer, quand son cadet lui coupa la parole.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, elle y était ? » lança Seishirou.

« Tout à fait. Et elle a bien faillit y rester. » répondit Shinya en haussant les mains.

Seishirou lança également un regard mécontent à son aîné. Qui pour le coup, en eut la chique coupée. Il mit les mains sur les hanches.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit-il, un brin choqué.

Tous deux détournèrent la tête avec dédain. Kureto cligna des yeux. Non mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à ces deux-là ? Sur le côté, Aoi montrait aussi sa surprise.

« Bref. Je disais donc que nous allions désormais … » reprit le brun.

Il continua à parler durant cinq minutes, avant de réaliser que les deux hommes ne l'écoutaient absolument pas. Chacun promenait son regard sur la salle. Aussi s'interrompit-il dans l'espoir que le silence attirerait leur attention.

« Et sinon, Guren est à l'infirmerie c'est ça ? » demanda Seishirou.

« Oui, mais elle en sortira dans la journée je crois. » fit Shinya.

« Ah c'est bien. Heureusement que les démons nous guérissent vite. »

« Ça c'est sûr. Autrement pauvres de nous. »

Kureto se hérissa.

« Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il eut droit à deux regards ennuyés en réponse. Kureto serra sa feuille. Son assistante contemplait la scène avec stupeur, et se trouvait bien incapable de réagir.

« Bon, tu as terminé ? » questionna Seishirou.

« Qu … ! » fut tout ce que son aîné trouva à répondre.

Shinya semblait poser la même question. Kureto finit par leur hurler de foutre le camp. Ce que les deux compères s'empressèrent de faire. Ceci fait, ils marchèrent un moment dans le couloir avant de se séparer … puis de se rendre à l'infirmerie chacun leur tour quelques minutes plus tard. Dans son bureau, Kureto fulminait et agonissait ses frères d'injures. Jamais ils n'avaient fait montre d'aussi peu de respect envers sa personne. Il resta ainsi à faire les cents pas dans son bureau, puis se décida à aller évacuer sa colère au gymnase.

« _Ces deux crétins !_ » pensa-t-il en arrivant devant un sac de frappe.

Kureto saisit deux gants qu'il enfila.

« _Ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de ce que je racontais. Tout ce qui les intéresse c'est Guren !_ »

Kureto se mit à frapper le sac à un rythme soutenu. L'image de la jeune femme blessée lui revint en mémoire. C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être grave. Les nobles de là-bas avaient failli tuer tout le monde. Shinoa et Mitsuba avaient toutes les deux été mordues. Guren avait eu de la chance que ce vampire ne brise pas son cou si fin désormais.

« _Je me demande comment elle va._ »

Kureto secoua la tête. Bon sang, tout allait de travers depuis que Guren était devenu une femme. Il voyait bien que les soldats commençaient à lui porter de l'intérêt, à commencer par ses frères. Pour sa part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle serait aussi efficace qu'avant. Jusque-là, ses missions s'étaient bien passées mais bon.

« _Pourquoi diable la traiterais-je différemment ? Elle a subi le même entraînement ou presque que les autres femmes, donc elle n'est pas une incapable._ » songea-t-il tout en continuant à frapper dans le sac.

Kureto ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Voilà bien du nouveau pour lui. Comme si en plus, il y avait la place pour ce genre d'émotion par les temps qui courent. Alors, que lui arrivait-il à lui aussi ? Sans doute serait-il avisé d'avoir une petite conversation avec la brunette. Histoire de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient des soldats, avec la discipline correspondante. Satisfait de son idée, Kureto acheva de se défouler. Puis après une bonne douche, marcha-t-il d'un pas martial vers la chambre occupée par Guren. Lorsqu'il entra, il la trouva assise sur son lit avec une expression contrariée. La brune leva ses améthystes vers lui. Un regard suspicieux.

« Guren. Alors comment te sens-tu ? » questionna Kureto.

Pure politesse, et ça la brunette le savait très bien.

« Que veux-tu ? » répondit-elle, directe.

« Eh bien, je voudrais que l'on discute un peu toi et moi. Je remarque certaines choses dont je pense qu'il faut qu'on y remédie. » introduisit l'officier.

Guren haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Kureto pour sa part, marqua un temps d'arrêt. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle était en train de mettre la tête de bon nombre d'hommes à l'envers ? D'accord elle avait du charme mais elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Et puis, elle ne faisait guère que se comporter normalement.

« Eh bien ? » demanda la brune.

« Euh oui. Je voulais juste te dire d'essayer de te fondre davantage dans la masse. Depuis ton changement, tu te fais un peu trop remarquer ce qui a tendance à distraire les autres. »

Guren arrondit les yeux. Qu'entendait-elle là au juste ? Kureto vit les prunelles violettes prendre une teinte sombre.

« Ça commence à bien faire votre stupidité à tous là. » gronda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » fit Kureto d'un ton outré.

« Tous. Un par un. Y compris mes aides … tout le monde a défilé aujourd'hui pour me parler du fait que je ne devrais peut-être pas revenir sur le terrain si vite. Tous me rappellent aimablement à quel point j'ai l'air inutile désormais. Mais alors toi … c'est le pompon. » reprit Guren.

Elle repoussa sa couverture puis se leva.

« JE devrais me fondre dans la masse, JE perturbe tout le monde depuis que je suis une femme. Dois-je te rappeler qui est le responsable à la base ? QUI m'a demandé de superviser cette putain d'expérience ? C'est toi ! C'est à cause de toi et de ta foutue avidité que tout est arrivé ! Et j'en ai sérieusement marre que personne ne soit foutu de m'accepter telle que je suis ! Ça fait huit ans que j'endure ça en tant qu'homme, et maintenant c'est pire que tout ! J'en ai rien à foutre que les autres soient perturbés t'entends ? C'est à eux que tu dois t'adresser pas moi ! Seulement c'est tellement plus facile de toujours tout me reprocher n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais te dire une bonne chose : vous voulez que je reste en retrait ? Parfait, c'est ce que je vais faire ! » s'écria-t-elle en marchant vers lui.

Kureto remarqua alors le désespoir qui transparaissait dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Fous-moi le camp d'ici. » siffla Guren.

Elle lui tourna le dos avec rage.

« Attends une minute. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire encore ? »

Encore ? Comment ça encore ? Guren empoigna alors la perche à perfusion.

« Dehors. »

Elle leva le pied métallique qu'elle tint telle une lance. Visiblement, elle était prête à l'attaquer. Kureto fronça les sourcils. Elle ne manquait pas d'air cette bonne femme.

« DÉGAGE ! » rugit-elle.

Guren était visiblement partie pour le mettre dehors manu militari. L'homme plissa les yeux et se décida à sortir. Un conflit lui avait suffi. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il entendit des sanglots. Kureto se mordilla la lèvre, le remords l'étreignant avec intensité.

* * *

« J'avoue, ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais. » fit une voix.

Mahiru flotta au ras du sol. Oui, elle avait cru au nouveau potentiel de Guren, et oui cela avait réellement fait son petit effet. Seulement, cela se retournait contre elle visiblement. Et la jeune femme n'en pouvait juste plus à présent. Franchement, le démon peinait à comprendre les réactions de Kureto. Enfin quoi, il n'avait qu'à mieux tenir ses troupes aussi.

« Mais tu voulais dire quoi par rester en retrait ? » questionna Mahiru.

Pas de réponse. Les pleurs de la jeune femme finirent par se tarir. Guren resta cependant prostrée un moment. Si bien que Mahiru finit par disparaître. Guren se hâta de quitter l'infirmerie avant que son équipe ne revienne la voir. Profitant ensuite de ce que tous étaient encore occupés par cette histoire de Shinjuku, elle s'attela à quelques démarches durant les jours qui suivirent. Comme de se trouver un nouveau logement. La pitié dans les yeux de ses servantes, elle ne le supportait plus. Se savoir ou se sentir inutile, incapable c'en était trop. Pendant qu'elle y était, elle retourna voir le médecin qui s'était occupé d'elle. Là, elle lui demanda son dossier ainsi que celui de l'expérience.

Et enfin … son dernier acte. Elle rédigea un courrier qu'elle alla porter au chef de l'armée en personne. Qui écarquilla l'œil en lisant la missive.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » demanda Tenri.

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que je vous suis indispensable tout de même ? Que je sois là ou pas ça ne fait aucune différence. Vous avez l'occasion de vous débarrasser de moi alors faites-le. » répliqua Guren.

Tenri la fixa durant un moment. Puis finalement, il acquiesça. Guren le salua et quitta la pièce.

Sur le trajet, Mahiru protesta avec véhémence. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, alors qu'il leur restait encore tant à accomplir. Guren l'ignora complètement. Pire, elle fit un détour par son nouvel appartement et y laissa le sabre noir. Ensuite, la jeune femme s'occupa de déménager. Son équipe en avait encore pour un moment à être sur le terrain, à fortifier la défense de Shinjuku. Elle put donc rassembler ses vêtements, ses livres, des armes de lancer, ses produits d'hygiène dans des cartons. Elle les disposa ensuite sur une desserte, puis fit des allers-retours durant trois jours.

Les appartements étant déjà meublés, l'aménagement fut rapide. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, les autres étaient de retour. Naturellement, Sayuri et Shigure furent les premières à remarquer l'absence de leur chef de clan. Étonnées, elles décidèrent de partir à sa recherche. Pendant ce temps, les trois frères Hiiragi se rendirent à une réunion au sommet pour rendre compte de la situation, et planifier les prochaines actions.

« Tiens ? Guren n'est pas là ? » demanda Shinya en s'asseyant.

D'ordinaire, la brune était à l'heure.

« Guren ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Ni les autres fois, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle a démissionné. » annonça Tenri.

La nouvelle causa un choc, mais finalement les autres chefs de famille approuvèrent. Goshi et Mito tournèrent la tête vers Shinya.

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il.

« Guren Ichinose ne fait plus partie des effectifs de l'armée. » répéta Tenri avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Mais … quand est-ce arrivé ? » demanda Kureto.

« Il y a quelques jours. La discussion est close. »

Kureto comprit soudain ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par rester en retrait. Au début, il avait simplement cru qu'elle serait en arrêt maladie ou quelque chose du genre. Mais pas qu'elle quitterait l'armée. Et dire que son père avait validé la chose. Shinya pour sa part, était sonné. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Guren aurait-elle décidé de tout plaquer ? Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'infirmerie ? Qu'elle ne devait pas prendre autant de risque, mieux valait s'entraîner d'abord ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Levant les yeux, il constata que Seishirou en face était lui aussi un peu perdu. Toutefois, il se reprit bien vite. Kureto tâcha aussi de se contenir, pourtant son regard trahissait son état d'esprit. Il ruminait la nouvelle lui aussi. Les yeux saphir du Major rencontrèrent ceux désolés de ses coéquipiers.

Eux aussi n'en revenaient pas. Si bien qu'aucun n'écouta réellement ce qui se dit lors de la réunion. Shinya fit son rapport d'une voix monocorde. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de sortir de là pour aller retrouver Guren. Du reste, quand sonna enfin la délivrance, l'homme se rua hors de la salle, suivit par ses amis. En courant, ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement de leur amie.

Shinya cogna assez rudement à la porte. Ce fut Sayuri qui ouvrit.

« Ah vous voilà ! Savez-vous où est maître Guren ? » demanda-t-elle affolée.

« Comment ça ? Elle n'est pas là non plus ? » répondit Goshi.

« Non plus ? » releva Shigure, derrière.

« Guren n'était pas à la réunion tout à l'heure. On y a appris … qu'elle avait quitté l'armée. » annonça Mito.

Les deux jeunes femmes écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrirent la bouche en même temps. Puis après un instant, elles se ruèrent dans la chambre de leur maître. Leurs exclamations affolées incitèrent les autres à entrer.

« Ses placards sont vides ! » s'écria Sayuri.

« Il n'y a plus rien dans la salle de bain ! » ajouta Shigure, elle aussi affolée.

« Elle est partie. » souffla Shinya.

Deuxième choc pour l'équipe. Tous restèrent plantés sans savoir comment réagir. Puis ils se questionnèrent tour à tour, cherchant à comprendre. Visiblement, chacun était allé la voir en solo, lui disant que peut-être elle devait se ménager. Prendre du recul, revenir aux bases.

« Aïe. On l'a donc tous poussée à s'en aller. Quels idiots, au lieu de l'encourager on l'a rabaissée. » comprit Shinya avec douleur.

« Mais pas du tout ! On voulait juste qu'elle fasse attention ! » protesta Mito.

« Oh allons ! Guren-sama n'est pas faite en sucre bon sang ! Elle a bien gardé son niveau ! » contredit Sayuri.

« Mais visiblement, on n'en a pas tenu compte. Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, Lord Shinya. Parce que c'est devenu une femme, on a tous pensé qu'elle avait perdu ses capacités et on l'a tous prise pour plus faible qu'elle ne l'est. Or si durant notre scolarité c'était le cas, c'est encore différent aujourd'hui parce qu'à l'époque elle voulait qu'on la prenne pour faible. » analysa Goshi.

« Exactement. Elle se sentait diminuée lors des entraînements, elle l'a bien fait comprendre. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle a pu ressentir durant ces six mois. Un tel bouleversement … pas étonnant qu'elle ait craqué. » reprit le Major.

Chacun baissa la tête. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire à présent ? Sayuri suggéra de partir à sa recherche. Oui c'était évident, mais ensuite ?


	5. Et maintenant ?

**Fatiguée de sa situation, Guren tente de trouver un sens à sa vie. Et fait de surprenantes découvertes.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Guren soupira en refermant le dossier de l'expérience qui l'avait transformé. Rien qu'elle ne connaissait déjà. Peut-être devrait-elle se rendre sur place. La brunette se leva de son petit bureau, puis sortit. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard en vue du labo. Les images de ce qui s'y était passé lui revinrent. Elle composa le code d'entrée. Parfait, ils ne l'avaient pas changé. L'endroit avait été rangé, mais demeurait désaffecté pour l'heure. Guren eut l'impression de revoir chaque personne à sa place, et surtout le sujet séraphin. Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en la croyant morte. Et puis … sa colère. Les cris de panique et douleur des scientifiques que le cobaye massacrait. Enfin, le nuage de molécules.

Elle eut de nouveau la sensation d'étouffement qui la fit porter une main à la gorge. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Quelle idée débile cette expérience. Elle marcha et descendit plus bas dans le labo. Aucun dossier ni note ne se trouvait là. Évidemment. Guren se demanda ce qu'elle avait espéré. Comme s'ils allaient laisser tout en évidence. Pourtant, elle devait se pencher là-dessus. Savoir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de redevenir comme avant, que tout le monde arrête enfin de la traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine. En attendant, ce retrait de l'armée lui ferait le plus grand bien. Guren explora le labo encore un moment, puis s'en alla bredouille. Il lui faudrait chercher ailleurs.

Sachant que l'annonce officielle de sa démission mettrait du temps à arriver dans toutes les oreilles, elle savait encore disposer de certains passe-droits. Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre avant de s'en aller. Mais … non. Non c'était nécessaire sans quoi elle aurait pété un câble. La porte à double battant coulissa derrière elle. Guren remonta à l'étage des civils. La tête pleine de réflexion, elle n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait.

« Hé Guren ! » fit Shinya en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

Le regard de la brune devint aussitôt froid. Voilà qui attrista l'argenté. Jamais il n'avait eu droit à ce genre de regard depuis qu'ils étaient amis. Guren soupira en remarquant l'arrivée de toute la bande.

« Navrée, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous voir. » annonça-t-elle aussitôt.

« Mais tu pourrais au moins nous dire pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de démissionner ? » demanda Mito.

« Je t'en pose des questions ? » rétorqua la brune.

« Elle a raison, mets-toi à notre place Guren. On … » enchaîna Goshi.

« A votre place ? Et si vous, vous étiez mis à la mienne cinq minutes on n'en serait pas là ! Qu'est-ce que vous aviez besoin tous de venir me faire la leçon à l'infirmerie ? Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de devoir recommencer mon entraînement à zéro et que tout le monde ait l'air de croire que je vais me briser à tout moment ? » gronda Guren.

« Guren, essaie de comprendre. On veut seulement te protéger c'est tout. » tempéra Shinya.

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège merde ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de votre pitié et de votre incapacité à m'accepter telle que je suis maintenant ! Alors je ne veux plus voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, est-ce que c'est clair ?! »

Guren leur tourna le dos sans même leur laisser le temps de réagir. Sayuri avait les larmes aux yeux, Shigure le regard éteint et Mito oscillait entre colère et larmes. Shinya était pâle pendant que Goshi avait l'air d'avoir pris un coup de massue. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire, c'est la regarder s'éloigner, assommés. Mahiru flotta au-dessus de Guren. L'affaire prenait un tour inattendu. Un qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête maintenant ? Redevenir un homme ? La jeune femme s'arrêta soudain puis s'adossa à un mur. Elle regrettait un peu d'avoir été aussi dure avec ses amis. Pourtant, leur regard était devenu insupportable. Finalement, après quelques minutes elle se remit en marche.

Guren arriva à un autre labo. Celui-là, elle n'y avait pas accès. La brune observa un homme y entrer. Elle arrondit les yeux en apercevant l'intérieur. Une autre expérience était en cours, et certainement la même. La jeune femme se demanda si ce séraphin-là ne pourrait pas l'aider. Mais comment entrer ? Il lui fallait le code. Elle se cacha derrière un angle pour réfléchir.

« _Je peux toujours lui dérober sa carte. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas très envie qu'un innocent paie à ma place. Quoique … si je ne laisse pas de trace, ça devrait le faire._ »

Dans ce cas, comment découvrir le code ? Elle n'avait rien pu voir. La brunette rebroussa chemin et rentra chez elle.

* * *

Là, elle se mit à chercher dans des livres policiers comment relever des empreintes. Et Guren trouva une méthode intéressante. Parfait, elle pourrait opérer cette nuit. En attendant, elle réunit ce dont elle avait besoin : une lampe anti-insectes, de l'ammoniaque, une paire de jumelles infrarouges ainsi que des chemises cartonnées. La nuit venue, elle se rendit au labo. La jeune femme avait dissimulé son visage sous une cagoule qui ne laissait passer que ses yeux. Une fois devant le digicode, elle vaporisa l'ammoniaque. La lampe éclaira ensuite les empreintes sur les touches. L'instant d'après, la porte coulissa.

Guren entra et la sortie se referma derrière elle. Heureusement qu'elle avait gardé ces jumelles de sa scolarité. Elle avait espionné une réunion des Hyakuya dans le temps, avec Shinya.

« … »

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui. Elle avança en silence. Le séraphin était inconscient. Il s'agissait encore d'une fille. Guren jeta un œil aux notes. Puis elle découvrit un résultat d'analyses.

« _Absence de molécules nouvelles ?_ »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Seul un gène bien précis permettait d'obtenir un séraphin. Pourquoi alors parler de molécules ? La brune poursuivit son exploration, curieuse de savoir de quelles molécules il s'agissait. Soudain, elle tomba sur des résultats qui lui parurent familiers.

« _Attends attends. On dirait … mais oui ! Ce sont les miens ! Je reconnais la signature du médecin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?_ » s'étonna-t-elle.

Suivi un comparatif entre ses résultats et ceux du séraphin. Guren eut soudain une affreuse pensée qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ils ne seraient tout de même pas … en train de renouveler la chose ? Les pensées de la brune défilèrent à toute vitesse. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut soudain des feuilles sur un tableau blanc non loin. Elle approcha. Il s'agissait d'une copie de ses analyses, qui démontraient son évolution. Un schéma des molécules qui avaient dévoré sa testostérone. Puis des œstrogènes qui l'avaient remplacé, leur taux, le temps réel de la transformation. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

À côté figurait l'évolution du cobaye de ce labo. Tout tendait vers un renouvellement de son expérience. Les scientifiques du coin tentaient de reproduire le gaz responsable de sa métamorphose. Seulement, quel en était le but ?

« _Ils veulent d'autres femmes comme moi, mais pour quelle raison ? Que cherchent-ils ?_ » réfléchit Guren.

Après tout, qu'avait-elle de si spécial ? Elle mit son poing sur sa bouche. Visiblement, les responsables entendaient utiliser ce gaz pour accroître la population féminine. La raison, certainement pour avoir des enfants. La croissance démographique.

« ! »

Guren s'approcha une feuille. Celle-là, elle ne la connaissait pas or elle parlait bien d'elle. Il en ressortait que ses œstrogènes étaient plus forts que ceux d'une femme ordinaire. Résultat, si un jour elle avait un enfant il y avait davantage de chances que ce soit une fille. Alors dans ce cas, qu'adviendrait-il de la population masculine actuelle ?

« _Elle va fortement diminuer c'est certain. Connaissant les esprits tordus qui nous dirigent, m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se réservent le droit d'avoir le maximum de femmes pour eux. Autrement dit, cette expérience a de quoi leur fournir un vaste harem._ _Et comme par hasard, des enfants possédant des dons spéciaux._ »

Guren sentit la colère l'envahir. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces grands malades ? Et ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de variété génétique ou quoi ? Sans parler du libre arbitre de tout un chacun et de l'image féminine. La brunette se secoua. Il fallait réagir et vite. Pour commencer, réunir des preuves. Ainsi se mit-elle à photocopier les diverses données. Jusque-là, l'expérience n'était pas concluante. Ce qui lui arrivait était peut-être dû au hasard pur et simple, mais Guren ne devait prendre aucun risque. Elle devait saboter l'expérience en cours, et maintenant. Mais de quelle manière ? Le plus sûr était de tuer le sujet. Cependant, cela risquait de paraître suspect.

Elle approcha du cube en verre où se trouvait le séraphin, endormi. Elle chercha autour un moyen de mettre fin aux souffrances de la créature. Puis elle approcha d'une table avec divers mélanges étiquetés.

« … »

Guren prit l'un des pots qu'elle leva à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle gratta l'étiquette et parvint à l'enlever. Elle fit de même avec un autre et inversa les étiquettes. Durant plusieurs minutes le lieutenant-colonel échangea toutes les écritures. Le mélange serait forcément fatal. Enfin, du moins l'espérait-elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'au contraire elle favorise l'expérience. Finalement, Guren quitta le laboratoire. Il était plus que temps d'aller se coucher, il était près de trois heures du matin. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait faire la grasse matinée désormais. C'est donc fourbue mais pleinement satisfaite que la jeune femme se coucha.

Le lendemain, il était onze heures trente lorsqu'elle s'éveilla. Guren arrondit les yeux : elle ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà réveillée si tard. Elle prépara son déjeuner. Tout en mangeant, elle songea qu'il lui faudrait surveiller discrètement ces expériences. La brune savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas saboter indéfiniment les recherches.

« _Il va falloir que je trouve comment destituer Tenri une bonne fois pour toutes. Pour ça, il faut que je me penche sur leur histoire._ »

Guren fit la vaisselle puis alla se laver et se vêtir.

« Mahiru ! » appela-t-elle.

« Oooh tu ne m'as donc pas oubliée ! J'y ai cru l'espace d'un instant tu sais. » lança le démon.

« J'ai une mission pour toi. » annonça Guren en se brossant les cheveux.

« Laquelle ? »

« Trouve-moi un moyen discret de circuler dans le bâtiment. Également, où sont cachées les archives de ta famille et comment y accéder. » exposa Guren.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » questionna Mahiru.

« En finir une fois pour toutes. Visiblement, ton paternel ou je ne sais qui désire transformer la plupart des hommes en femmes. Je te laisse deviner les conséquences. » révéla Guren.

« EEEH ? Et après, c'est nous qu'on accuse d'être mauvais. » commenta Mahiru.

« Alors ? Je peux compter sur toi ou pas ? »

« Ma foi, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire vu que tu as quitté l'armée. Et puis, ça se rapproche de ce que je désire donc oui. Je m'en charge. »

Le démon disparut. La jeune femme se rendit dans une salle de sport pour civils.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent. Mahiru mena son enquête pendant que Guren s'adaptait à la vie civile. La jeune femme se sentait à la fois libre et plus seule que jamais. Les membres de son équipe étaient également confrontés à son absence. Chacun avait l'impression qu'une partie d'eux était manquante. Shinya tenta de l'approcher ces jours-ci, mais la brune paraissait invisible. Le fait est que Mahiru l'avertissait à chaque fois. Le jeune homme se sentit plus triste à chaque tentative manquée. Il peinait encore à accepter pourquoi Guren avait quitté l'armée. Ses amis n'avaient désiré que la protéger pour une fois. Eux qui avaient vécu son coma dans l'angoisse qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Savait-elle au moins ce par quoi ils étaient tous passés ? Shinya soupira. La vérité, c'est que cette histoire était très compliquée pour tout le monde.

« _Pourtant, ce n'est pas en nous ignorant que ça va améliorer les choses._ » songea-t-il.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire, si elle l'évitait sans cesse ? Shinya ferma un instant les yeux. Dans ce cas, il allait devoir montrer qu'il était plus têtu qu'elle. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Shinya se leva donc, sortit de son bureau et se rendit d'un pas décidé dans le quartier où résidait désormais la brunette. Brunette qui dévisageait justement son démon. La première avec un air de dire _tu te moques de moi ?_ la seconde plutôt amusée.

« Redis-moi ça ? » demanda Guren.

« Tu m'as très bien entendue. La salle des archives se trouve au plus profond de la forteresse, et le meilleur moyen d'y accéder est par les égouts. »

Guren cligna des yeux.

« Mais quel est le crétin suprême qui a décidé ça ?! Proche de l'humidité non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! » s'écria la brune en levant les mains.

« J'entends bien, mais là au moins c'est à l'écart de tout le monde. Il y a tout de même une alarme. Contourner cet obstacle ne va pas être simple. » ajouta Mahiru.

« Ça dépends. Fonctionne-t-elle pour empêcher d'entrer ou lorsqu'on est dedans ? » reprit Guren.

« Bonne question. »

Guren se mit à réfléchir. Elle se rendit à la cafétéria pour civils. Comment savoir si cette alarme se déclenchait à l'entrée ou dedans ?

« Guren. » entendit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir Shinya. Allons bon, v'là autre chose. Shinya pour sa part, annonça qu'il voulait discuter. Seul petit problème, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Aussi resta-t-il à la regarder un instant.

« Bien. Ce fut passionnant comme discussion Shinya. » fit Guren.

Elle commença à le dépasser, quand Mahiru émit l'idée de recourir à lui pour les archives. La brune se figea. Cela signifiait le mettre au courant de ce qu'elle avait découvert. D'un autre côté, pouvait-elle réellement être seule sur ce coup-là ? Shinya pour sa part, n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Toutefois, alors qu'il pivotait dans l'optique de la retenir, Guren fit volte-face.

« Viens. Suis-moi. » dit-elle.

Shinya cligna des yeux. Vu son expression, la jeune femme avait quelque chose de sérieux à lui dire. Chacun acheta un sandwich et s'en alla déjeuner dehors. Un militaire chez les civils s'il n'était pas habillé comme tel, c'était trop repérable. Sur le trajet, Guren prit le temps de la réflexion. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur le Major, et c'était celui dont elle avait été la plus proche. Par précaution, vu ce qu'elle savait mieux valait être à deux. Ils s'installèrent sur un carré d'herbes.

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ? » questionna Shinya en déballant son sandwich.

« J'ai fait une découverte. Qui risque d'avoir des conséquences critiques si on ne fait rien. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide. » annonça Guren.

Elle prit le temps d'ouvrir son sandwich et de mordre dedans, afin d'ordonner ses pensées. Première chose : que son ami arrête de la croire faite en sucre.

« Mais je ne pense pas … » commença l'homme.

« Si. » coupa Guren, tranchante.

« Bon oui, peut-être. Mais je voulais simplement t'aider, tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? » reprit Shinya.

« J'aurais eu la délicatesse de te laisser t'adapter et choisir ce que tu veux. »

Shinya soupira. Il promit qu'il la laisserait agir à son gré, tout en précisant qu'il était là pour l'aider, comme autrefois. Ce détail mis au point, Guren raconta alors ce qu'elle avait fait de ses journées. Où ses recherches sur sa condition l'avaient menée, ce qu'elle avait découvert. Le visage de Shinya se décomposa. Il resta la bouche ouverte devant son sandwich. La main le tenant retomba.

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. » demanda-t-il, choqué.

« Du tout. J'ai fait une copie de ce que j'ai trouvé là-bas. Allons chez moi, je vais tout de montrer. »

Guren se leva, épousseta sa jupe puis précéda le Major. Ce dernier rumina ce qu'il avait appris chemin faisant. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Guren. Shinya sourit. Ils commençaient à se rapprocher à nouveau. La situation s'arrangeait. Bon, pas comme il l'avait imaginé mais c'était mieux que rien. Guren fit entrer son ami dans son appartement. Pendant que Shinya se mettait à l'aise, elle alla chercher le dossier en question. Elle laissa ensuite son camarade le parcourir et en venir à ses propres conclusions.

« Non mais c'est pas possible d'être tordu à ce point ! » s'exclama Shinya.

« Ah ? De quoi tu te plains ? Ils sont sur le point de créer le plus grand harem du monde, auquel tu auras accès. » fit Guren, sarcastique.

Shinya lui renvoya un regard en billes. Guren lui fit ensuite part de ce qu'elle voulait : faire échouer les expériences bien sûr, mais aussi trouver le moyen de flanquer Tenri dehors. Pour cela, il lui fallait consulter les archives afin de mieux connaître la famille. Découvrir ce qui les avait hissés au sommet. Elle lui parla de la fameuse salle des archives à laquelle elle cherchait à avoir accès.

« Hmmm … pour autant que je me souvienne, elle est là pour empêcher d'entrer. » réfléchit Shinya.

« Sûr ? »

« Oui. Je peux te donner le code si tu veux. »

« ! »

Voilà qui lui simplifierait la tâche en effet. Cependant, le coin n'était-il pas surveillé vu son contenu ? Shinya pourrait se renseigner sur les rondes. Guren secoua la tête. Inutile d'éveiller les soupçons. Égouts ce serait. En attendant, elle remercia Shinya. Celui-ci arrondit les yeux devant le sourire de la brune. Puis il lui renvoya son sourire. Hélas, il était temps pour lui de partir à présent.

« Tu me tiendra au courant ? » demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

« T'inquiète, s'il faut réserver je te le dirais. »

« Haha. »

Guren referma la porte avec un sourire. Mine de rien, elle était contente d'avoir revu son ami.

* * *

Avant de pouvoir se rendre à la salle des archives, Guren devait aller jeter un œil aux expériences en cours. Comme prévu, son sabotage de la dernière fois avait réussi. La brune pénétra dans le labo de la même manière que la fois précédente. Cette fois-ci, aucun cobaye en vue. Guren farfouilla l'endroit. Le sujet était bien décidé des suites d'une erreur de mélanges. Tant mieux. Au moins avait-elle fini de souffrir. Apparemment, les scientifiques étaient à la recherche d'un nouveau sujet. Parfait, voilà qui lui laissait de la marge. Guren vérifia le reste des résultats. Rien de neuf. Son inspection terminée, elle rentra chez elle. Demain, elle ira visiter cette fameuse salle des archives. Et … les égouts. Rien que d'y penser elle sentait déjà les mauvaises odeurs.

La nuit suivante, Guren suivait Mahiru à travers les couloirs. Le démon signala que la voie était libre. La brunette trouva un vide-ordures, par lequel elle se glissa. Guren accrocha un grappin à l'ouverture, puis descendit. Elle fronça le nez devant les effluves qui déjà remontaient. Finalement, après une longue descente elle atterrit sur une espèce de tapis. Les ordures étaient ensuite acheminées vers un broyeur, inactif durant la nuit. Mahiru ayant inspecté le coin, la précéda.

« Alors comment ça va jusque-là ? » demanda le démon.

« C'est une véritable infection. Heureusement que j'ai pris une tenue de rechange. » répondit Guren.

« Hahaha ! C'est fou ce que tu penses comme une fille maintenant. » s'amusa Mahiru.

« Rien à voir Mahiru. Mais l'odeur que je risque de laisser pourrait interpeller sur ma présence. » expliqua Guren.

Ah oui pas bête. Ce genre d'odeur particulièrement forte pouvait imprégner un lieu un moment. Arrivée un peu plus loin, Guren trouva le couloir … pour les eaux sales. Elle crut bien qu'elle allait vomir en dépit du masque qui recouvrait son visage jusqu'aux yeux. La jeune femme rassembla sa volonté et entra. Par contre, elle tâcha d'augmenter la cadence. Enfin, après avoir tourné de ci de là, elle arriva sous la plaque de la salle des archives. Une fois sur le sol, Guren déposa son sac à dos puis en extraya une tenue qu'elle enfila rapidement. Ensuite, elle accrocha son sac sous la place, après avoir planté un crochet dans la paroi. Mahiru annonça avoir trouvé l'interrupteur. Guren alluma. La porte était suffisamment épaisse pour ne rien laisser passer en-dessous.

Maintenant, il était l'heure d'inspecter ces archives. Et dieu sait s'il y en avait. Guren chercha les plus anciennes. Le fondement de la famille, inscrit sur un antique rouleau qu'elle déroula avec grand soin.

« ! »

Le rouleau parlait d'un pacte avec une espèce de créature assimilée à un dieu. Le premier chef et fondateur de la famille s'était vu offrir un pouvoir qui dépasserait ses rêves. Il y avait même une description de cet être. Guren entrouvrit la bouche. Vu les termes employés, cela ressemblait à un séraphin. Donc, cette histoire ne datait pas d'hier. Ce serait ainsi cette créature-là qui aurait donné leur puissance aux Hiiragi. Mais à quel prix ? Et pourquoi surtout. Guren continua sa lecture. Visiblement, cet être se transmettait de chef en chef.

« _Et pas toujours de manière pacifique._ » constata la brunette.

Elle avait déjà parcouru plusieurs rouleaux. Elle consulta sa montre. Bientôt deux heures du matin. Elle décida de continuer encore un peu. Soudain, elle découvrit une drôle d'histoire. Visiblement, un chef de clan avait tenté de se rebeller et de libérer sa famille de la créature, dont le nom fut mentionné.

« _Shikama Doji_ … _le démon de Shinoa. Voyez-vous ça. Me demande pourquoi elle est aussi liée à lui. Toujours est-il que lui aussi a échoué._ » pensa Guren.

Par contre, les lignes qui suivirent éveillèrent grandement son attention. Ce chef de clan était connu pour ses dons de prophétie. Et il avait prédit que Shikama ne pourrait être vaincu que par une personne très particulière.

« _Noir et honni comme les ténèbres, homme de grande faute deviendra pur comme la lumière. La femme naîtra de cet homme, vierge guerrière. Mal acceptée mais vierge de tout péché, son sang abattra le démon et libres nous serons._ »

Guren fronça les sourcils puis releva la tête. Un homme de grande faute, une femme qui naîtra de cet homme… ce ne serait quand même pas … Elle mit une main devant la bouche. En tant qu'homme, il avait commis un grand péché en provoquant la fin du monde. Et à présent, il était devenu une femme. Une femme née de l'homme, et qui en tant que telle n'avait commis aucune faute. Aucun péché. Pure comme la lumière donc. De plus, tout le monde avait eu du mal, et avait peut-être encore du mal à l'accepter telle qu'elle était. Il s'agissait donc de Guren. La personne destinée à tuer la chose qui contrôlait les Hiiragi, et qui les orientait vers ces recherches destructrices et interdites.

Mais quelle ironie. Eux qui persécutaient sa famille et son ordre depuis des siècles lui devraient leur salut. Guren continua à lire. Un autre message lui était destiné visiblement. L'auteur lui demandait d'éclairer ses paroles de son sang. Guren haussa un sourcil. Son sang ? La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, puis s'égratigna l'index avec un coin de tiroir métallique. Lorsqu'elle versa le liquide rouge sur le parchemin, des mots apparurent.

« _A toi vierge guerrière, je livre un grand secret. Un être comme toi pour vaincre cette créature doit prendre conscience de son pouvoir. Tu peux charmer et contrôler les séraphins grâce à ton sang pur. À ton âme sans péché. Trouve la Flûte Céleste dans l'oubli de notre lignée. Elle sera ta meilleure arme._ »

La brune plissa les yeux. Alors, ainsi soit-il. L'oubli de leur lignée … Mahiru fut aussi perplexe, aussi la brune chercha encore un peu. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle découvrit la date de naissance de l'auteur de la prophétie, ainsi que son lieu de retraite. C'était donc là qu'il lui faudrait se rendre. Guren roula l'antique papier. Elle remit tout en place, se changea, puis repartit. Une fois chez elle, Guren se laissa choir sur son lit. Très franchement, une part d'elle-même avait envie de laisser cette maudite famille dans la merde. Tant pis pour eux s'ils s'étaient laissé piégés comme des idiots. Seulement … c'était là ce qu'elle avait cherché durant sa scolarité. Elle avait été consciente que la famille Hiiragi était contrôlée par quelqu'un. Et que s'elle parvenait à s'en débarrasser alors tout serait résolu.

Et maintenant, elle apprenait qu'elle en avait le pouvoir. C'était possible. Si elle parvenait à tuer ce démon qui possédait le chef de la famille, elle obtiendrait le pouvoir. Celui de redonner sa position à sa famille, son honneur. Mais comment procéder ? En défiant Tenri ? Trop risqué. Sans parler de ses fils qui se mettraient en travers de sa route afin de récolter leur part du gâteau, ou plutôt le gâteau tout entier.

« _Mais si je me rends maîtresse du séraphin, il va devoir plier devant moi. Je dois retrouver cette fameuse flûte. Ce qui signifie … aller dehors toute seule._ » songea-t-elle.

Voilà qui serait pour le moins dangereux, pour ne pas dire fou. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Au moins Guen avait-elle ce qu'elle voulait à présent.

* * *

Le jour suivant, la jolie brunette prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner quand une main posée sur son épaule la fit violemment sursauter, et renverser son café sur son décolleté.

« AH ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Guren s'empara d'une serviette en papier pour éponger les dégâts. Ce faisant, elle tourna un regard colérique vers le responsable. Nul autre que son meilleur ami, le Major Général Shinya.

« Ah bravo ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! » s'exclama Guren.

Moui, à en juger par la direction de son regard et le rouge qui commençait à teinter ses joues il voyait très bien ce qu'il avait fait. Shinya se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi le résultat de cette foutue expérience était-il si réussi.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » s'excusa le jeune homme.

« Mouais. Autrement, quel bon vent t'amène Shinya ? » questionna Guren.

« Euh … »

Guren leva un sourcil pendant que Shinya se maudissait pour son trou de mémoire.

« Ah oui ! Sein me revient. Nous allons partir bientôt pour Nagoya, où nous devons éliminer plusieurs boules. »

Guren cligna des yeux.

« Tu veux bien me la refaire celle-là ? Tuer des boules ? »

Shinya réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, et devint écrevisse. Encore qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'air de relever le premier lapsus.

« Des NOBLES ! Nous devons tuer des nobles ! » rectifia l'homme.

« Ah ! »

Shinya se retourna pendant que Guren vidait sa tasse. Mais quel c*n ! Jamais il ne se sentit si idiot qu'en cet instant.

« Et avec combien d'hommes ? » reprit la brune.

« Une centaine. » fit Shinya, qui peinait à se rendre maître de lui-même.

Guren plissa les yeux. C'est tout ? Voilà qui était bien juste pour ne pas dire insuffisant.

« Et toi ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » reprit Shinya.

« Oui. »

Guren se leva. Shinya attendit la suite, qui ne vint pas. La tristesse passa sur son visage. Elle n'était pas disposée à renouer avec eux visiblement.

« Guren ! » appela-t-il en tendant la main.

La concernée se retourna. Shinya chercha ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Reviens dans l'armée ? Pour ce qu'elle y était appréciée … Qu'elle leur manquait ? Un peu trop ambigu sans doute. Du reste, il commençait même à penser qu'elle lui manquait surtout à lui. Constatant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, Guren tourna les talons et s'en alla. Shinya soupira. Ce n'était pas encore demain la veille qu'elle serait de nouveau avec eux. De son côté, Guren retourna chez elle. Ses yeux violets se posèrent sur le sabre noir calé contre un mur. Une centaine d'hommes. Autant dire qu'une dizaine seulement allait en revenir. Que cherchait donc Kureto ?

Toujours est-il que le lendemain matin, Guren se leva de très bonne heure. Elle revêtit des habits civils, et ceignit son sabre. Ceci fait, elle rassembla quelques provisions dans un sac à dos ainsi qu'une tenue de rechange. Elle prit ensuite un long manteau militaire à capuche, s'en revêtit et quitta son domicile. La brune se rendit au hangar où étaient stationnés les véhicules militaires. Guren alla ouvrit la porte. Elle prit le soin de prendre quelques jerricanes de carburant, puis s'installa à bord d'une jeep. Elle trouva les clés dans le pare-soleil, démarra et quitta la base de Shibuya. Mahiru apparut sur le siège passager.

« C'est quand même bizarre. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette Flûte Céleste. Pourtant, on a passé des heures à apprendre l'histoire de notre famille. » dit-elle.

« Tu as vu comme moi que seul mon sang a été capable de révéler son existence. Un homme transformé en femme, il n'y a pas dû y en avoir des masses au cours des siècles passés. » répondit Guren.

« Pas faux. »

« Bon, tu connais la route ? » questionna la brune.

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors tu vas me servir de GPS. »

« Erf ! Tu parles d'une reconversion. »

En attendant, le démon sortit par le toit pour repérer le chemin. C'est qu'avec toutes ces ruines le paysage était un poil différent. Mais Mahiru saurait s'adapter.


	6. Voyage en duo

**Un petit voyage qui devrait resserrer des liens malmenés par la situation.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Voilà déjà deux jours que Guren avait quitté la base. Elle roulait toujours en direction de l'endroit à la recherche de l'instrument qui lui permettrait de vaincre la créature possédant le chef de la famille Hiiragi, et sans doute de libérer son propre clan. En chemin, elle avait croisé monstres et vampires, tous éliminés en bonne et due forme. Mahiru s'appliquait à monter la garde de jour comme de nuit, octroyant ainsi un avantage à la brunette. Allongée à l'entrée d'un bâtiment pour la nuit, la jeune femme tendit une main vers le ciel étoilé. Voilà un bon moment qu'elle était une femme à présent. En dehors de quelques inconvénients, elle s'y faisait. Ce n'était pas toujours évident de réaliser que sa force physique n'était plus la même.

Mais elle commençait à s'habituer, d'autant qu'elle avait repris un peu de muscle. Son bras retomba. Bon il était temps de dormir. Guren ferma les yeux puis attendit le sommeil. Le jour suivant, elle fut réveillée en sursaut par une Mahiru paniquée. Des vampires attaquaient. Mais alors qu'elle posait la main sur son sabre, un son familier retentit. Les vampires furent pulvérisés par des silhouettes félines.

« Shinya ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant le sniper un peu plus loin, l'arme fumante.

Le jeune homme fit disparaître son arme. Guren soupira puis se mit debout.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me suivais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Je t'ai vue prendre une voiture dans le hangar et j'ai décidé d'être du voyage. » répondit Shinya.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, et redouta une nouvelle scène.

« Attends, calme-toi. Essaie d'imaginer ce que tu ferais à ma place. » tempéra-t-il en levant les mains.

« Il a raison Guren. Mieux vaut être au moins à deux pour voyager dehors, tu le sais très bien. » intervint Mahiru.

Guren soupira profondément, yeux clos. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Seule dans un monde infesté de vampires et de monstres de l'Apocalypse … c'était de la folie pure.

« Entendu. Approche, je vais t'expliquer de quoi il retourne au juste. » reprit Guren en rouvrant les yeux.

Shinya se fendit d'un grand sourire lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle l'acceptait. Sourire que ne vit pas la brunette qui lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Elle était retournée auprès de ses affaires, et versa un café dans un gobelet qu'elle tendit à son camarade. Ceci fait, elle en versa pour elle-même dans le gobelet de secours et entreprit de raconter sa découverte.

« Une Flûte Céleste ? Ah non connais pas. »

« Mahiru m'a dit exactement la même chose. Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez bien vécu dans la même famille ? » lança Guren, moqueuse.

« Hé ho ! » lui répondirent deux voix.

« Hahaha ! »

« Bon sinon de mon côté, j'ai gardé un œil sur cette histoire de séraphin féminisant. » annonça Shinya.

Guren retrouva un visage sérieux. Pour l'heure, bien que les scientifiques se démenaient pour trouver un nouveau sujet, rien n'avançait. La nouvelle soulagea la brune, qui s'en était inquiétée à son départ. Elle remercia son ami d'avoir veillé sur cette affaire. Le petit-déjeuner terminé, il était temps de partir. Shinya alla chercher ses affaires dans sa voiture, puis monta dans celle de Guren. Il apporta aussi son lot de jerricanes. Durant un moment, le trajet se passa paisiblement. Enfin, hormis quelques coups de fusil de ci de là contre des fans surdimensionnés.

« Brouh ! Mais va-t-on en finir un jour avec ces bestioles ? » demanda un Shinya passablement agacé.

« Si ça se trouve, ils veulent simplement qu'on les adopte. Tout le monde a le droit à un peu d'affection après tout. » lança Guren.

Shinya la regarda, avant de pouffer de rire. Ils stoppèrent vers midi pour une pause déjeuner. Guren en profita pour regarder la carte. Mais …

« _Bon sang mais où est-on ?_ » se demanda-t-elle.

Shinya la vit déplacer la carte et même la pencher de gauche à droite.

« Si tu cherches où nous sommes, c'est ici. » dit-il en pointant un endroit par-dessus l'épaule de la brune.

« Oui oui, je sais qu'on est là. »

Le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou la fit soudain frissonner. Aussi lui retourna-t-elle un regard fâché. Shinya recula. Fiouh. Guren suivit le chemin du doigt. Las, la carte se repliait et l'empêchait d'y voir clair. Aussi son ami prit-il l'autre l'extrémité. Guren visualisa les différents lieux à franchir, en tâchant d'ignorer la douce senteur du jeune homme. Le trajet repéré, il était temps de partir.

* * *

Shinya lui proposa de conduire, ce qu'elle accepta. Un peu de repos. Le silence régna un moment dans l'habitacle. Shinya avait envie de fredonner, heureux qu'il était de retrouver son amie. En lui jetant en regard en coin, il la vit croiser les jambes. Le geste retroussa sa jupe, dévoilant un peu plus de peau. Shinya se sermonna mentalement, tâchant de se rappeler que c'était son amie et point ( _ndla : on y croit Shinya, on y croit_ ). Aussi Shinya vissa-t-il ses yeux à la route.

« Tu es bien tendu tout d'un coup, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » questionna Guren.

Le concerné crut qu'il allait laisser tomber sa tête sur le volant. Non sans blague.

« Je vais bien. »

« Hmmm. »

Guren détourna ses yeux de son compagnon de voyage. Celui-ci la lorgna de nouveau un instant. Ce voyage allait être compliqué. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un village où ils pourraient passer la nuit. Ils entrèrent dans une maison abandonnée, qu'ils vérifièrent. Personne, parfait. Ils examinèrent ensuite les installations pour voir ce qui était encore utilisable.

« Bon, pas d'eau courante bien sûr. » constata Shinya en ouvrant un robinet.

« Il y a une rivière en contrebas, on pourra s'y laver et prendre de l'eau pour cuire des aliments. » répondit Guren.

« Ah parfait. »

Le dîner composé de rations militaires fut servi. Puis fatigués du trajet chacun alla se coucher. Le jour suivant, Guren ne trouva personne dans la maison. Bon, Shinya avait dû sortir. Elle prit quelques biscuits avec son thé, puis se rendit auprès de la rivière. Bingo, il était bien là. Guren stoppa. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux lui laisser un peu d'intimité pour sa toilette matinale. Pour autant, la jeune femme resta immobile. Shinya remarqua soudain sa présence.

« Woah ! » dit-il.

« Du calme, il n'y a rien que je n'aie déjà vu. Je suis désolée, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. » fit Guren.

Elle tourna les talons, non sans un sourire. Certes, quand elle était encore un homme elle s'était déjà douché en compagnie de ses camarades, douches publiques oblige, cependant à présent elle le voyait avec les yeux d'une femme. Donc avec un point de vue différent. Shinya pour sa part, tentait de calmer son cœur affolé par la surprise. Lui aussi se rappelait les douches publiques, mais là … c'était différent bon dieu ! Aucune femme ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour que son cœur retrouve un rythme cardiaque normal. Le soldat acheva rapidement sa toilette et surtout, s'habilla tout aussi vite. Sur le trajet menant à la maison, Shinya se sermonna une fois encore, se jurant de tout faire pour garder la tête froide. L'enjeu était de taille après tout. Il avait pourtant bien appris à contrôler ses émotions, alors pourquoi cela changerait-il tout d'un coup ? Toujours est-il que c'était au tour de Guren d'aller se laver. Shinya la croisa en route, serviette sur l'épaule. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot en se croisant. Au moment où il atteignait la porte, une pensée lui vint : et si des vampires attaquaient ? Elle était vulnérable, là dans l'eau.

Shinya ne pouvait la laisser sans surveillance. Aussi fit-il demi-tour sans même réaliser ce que cela impliquait. Il arriva près de la rivière où se baignait déjà Guren. Shinya avisa un arbre. Là, il pourrait surveiller les environs. Dans l'eau, la jeune femme attachait ses cheveux. Le geste attira le regard céruléen de l'homme. Il ne put que constater encore une fois que Guren était des plus attirantes. Il détourna la tête, les joues rouges. Il DEVAIT se concentrer sur la surveillance des environs. Durant un instant, Shinya s'attela à sa mission. Soudain, il sentit une chose froide sur son cou. Tournant les yeux en direction de la chose, il découvrit une lame noire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda une voix froide.

Aïe. Mais comment avait-elle approché sans qu'il ne l'entende ?

« Calme-toi, je ne fais que surveiller les environs. Il peut toujours y avoir des vampires, et je doute que tu bouges aussi bien dans l'eau que sur terre. » répondit-il.

« Ah oui ? Et me prévenir de ta présence ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ? » reprit Guren.

« Pas eu le temps. Et puis tu t'es bien pointée il y a un instant sans me prévenir non plus. » rappela Shinya.

Un silence suivit la remarque. Puis la lame fut retirée, Shinya échappa le souffle qu'il retenait. Le bruit de l'eau l'informa que Guren s'éloignait. Mine de rien, elle avait conservé son sabre sur elle. Un point rassurant. La jeune femme termina sa toilette puis sortit de l'eau se sécher. Une fois revêtue, elle appela Shinya pour qu'ils rentrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Shinya lui demanda ce qu'elle savait sur l'endroit où était la Flûte Céleste.

« Une vaste demeure. Un temple je crois, mais je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit y vive encore. » répondit succinctement Guren.

« Je vois le genre, oui. Et cette flûte est donc censée t'accorder le pouvoir de vaincre la créature qui possède Tenri. Mais que feras-tu une fois que ce sera fait ? » continua Shinya.

Pas de réponse. Guren termina simplement son repas, puis débarrassa. Son compagnon de voyage soupira.

« Tu ne me fais donc plus confiance ? » demanda Shinya avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème. Si je t'en parle, vais-je encore avoir droit à des remarques sur une certaine faiblesse ? » répondit Guren en se retournant.

« Mais non. Seulement, parfois on ne voit pas certains risques dans les plans qu'on fait. Laisse-moi t'aider Guren. On veut toi et moi la même chose. » reprit Shinya en se levant.

Il apporta ses couverts près de l'évier où se trouvait la jeune femme.

« Très bien. Remarque, être deux ne devrait pas me nuire. » décida la brune.

Guren lui révéla alors que si la flûte permettait le contrôle sur les séraphins, alors elle en profiterait pour revendiquer le pouvoir. Shinya acquiesça muettement. Il lui promit ensuite son soutien, ce qui la fit sourire.

* * *

Le jour suivant, ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Mahiru signala l'approche de vampires. Shinya et Guren préférèrent ne pas s'attarder. Ils s'éloignèrent en vitesse. Las, les vampires les avaient déjà repérés. Cependant, Shinya se chargea de leur faire comprendre que c'était là une proie bien trop dangereuse pour eux. Lorsque deux des leurs périrent, les vampires abandonnèrent. Le voyage se poursuivit sans trop d'incident, le duo se relayant pour conduire. Finalement, ils atteignirent leur destination : la terre natale des Hiiragi. Guren observa les lieux un moment. Tout était en ruines comme le reste, ce qui l'inquiéta sur ce qu'elle était supposée chercher.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Shinya.

« Il faut trouver le temple, situé en montagne. » répondit-elle.

Guren examina la carte qu'elle avait recopié dans la salle des archives. Naturellement le coin était difficile d'accès. Néanmoins, ils se remirent en route, et à pied cette fois. Arriver devant la montagne recélant ce temple était la partie la plus facile. Guren dénicha un étroit sentier dans lequel ils s'engagèrent. Une bonne heure plus tard, le chemin fut parsemé de cailloux glissants.

« Whoah ! » s'exclama Guren.

« Je te tiens ! » fit Shinya en la rattrapant par la main.

« Merci ! »

Elle reprit la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de son camarade de glisser. Guren ne put que l'aider à se relever. Finalement, après deux glissades supplémentaires ils se résolurent à se tenir par la main. Un contact qui brûlait leurs doigts et qu'ils tâchèrent de dissimuler au mieux. Ils marchèrent durant trois heures, durant lesquelles aucun ne réalisa qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main, occupé qu'ils étaient à se concentrer à oublier ce contact. Enfin, le couple arriva dans une vallée verte, au milieu de laquelle trônait un temple. Ne restait plus qu'à descendre. Au fur et à mesure que Guren et Shinya approchaient, ils découvrirent des gens habitant la vallée.

Naturellement, les autochtones les remarquèrent. L'un d'eux fut envoyé chercher ce qui devait être l'autorité locale. Un homme vint en effet à leur rencontre d'un certain âge à leur étonnement. Il était vêtu d'une toge jaune.

« Soyez les bienvenus jeunes gens. Je suis Ekkidu, grand prêtre du temple. » se présenta-t-il.

« Je suis Guren Ichinose, et voici Shinya Hiiragi. J'ai reçu un message de la part d'un ancêtre de cette famille. Je suis … ce qu'il a appelé la vierge guerrière. » s'annonça la brunette.

« Ah. La vierge guerrière. » répéta Ekkidu dont le regard descendit sur les mains jointes des visiteurs.

Ils se lâchèrent aussitôt le rouge aux joues. Guren expliqua que c'était à cause du chemin de pierres. Ekkidu les invita à entrer dans le temple. Là, il les conduisit dans une salle plus petite. Puis sur une table basse, le prêtre déroula un antique parchemin puis plaça un couteau à côté.

« Je veux bien vous croire sur parole, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Veuillez déposer un peu de votre sang sur ce papier. » fit Ekkidu en tendant la main vers la feuille.

Guren avança, se piqua un doigt et laissa le liquide rouge tomber sur le parchemin. Tout comme pour le message caché, des lettres apparurent.

« Bien. Il semble donc que vous êtes réellement la femme née de l'homme, et toujours vierge. » commenta Ekkidu.

« Ah parce que ce menu détail figure dans mon sang ? » lança Guren.

« Évidemment. Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, discutons de votre séjour ici. »

Ekkidu débarrassa, puis les fit asseoir autour de la table. Il leur demanda s'ils désiraient se restaurer. Après une réponse positive, il appela un jeune moine pour qu'il apporte des victuailles.

« Pour commencer, je m'avoue surpris de trouver un Hiiragi ici. » reprit le prêtre.

« Et moi, j'ignorais votre existence. Mais c'est peut-être dû au fait que je suis un fils adoptif. » répondit Shinya.

« Non, cela n'a rien à voir. Voyez-vous … nous avons le même sang que cette famille. Nous sommes la branche oubliée des Hiiragi. » révéla Ekkidu.

Ses invités arrondirent les yeux.

« Nous descendons de celui qui a prédit votre venue, miss Guren. Lorsque le nouveau chef de clan a été établi, il s'est exilé avec sa famille ainsi que des serviteurs et leur famille pour bâtir ce temple et attendre votre venue. » continua Ekkidu.

« Mais pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi s'être séparé des autres ? » s'étonna Guren.

« À cause de la nature du monstre qui possède chacun des chefs de clan. Il prend le contrôle de leur cœur et les pousse vers des savoirs interdits, dont le résultat final a mené à la situation actuelle. »

Guren baissa les yeux.

« Cette chose sait pour vous. Notre ancêtre lui a transmis la prophétie, mais j'ignore s'il a été pris au sérieux. Naturellement, impossible de savoir pour elle à quoi vous ressemblez. Mais je suis sûr que lorsque vous lui ferez face, elle vous reconnaîtra. » reprit Ekkidu.

« Vous pensez que la créature a pu ne pas croire votre ancêtre ? » questionna Shinya.

« Il était réputé pour ses dons de clairvoyance et ne s'est jamais trompé. Alors si ce démon a un tant soit peu de cervelle, il n'aura pas dédaigné pareil avertissement. »

La conversation fut arrêtée par l'arrivée de nourriture. Guren et Shinya se servirent après autorisation de leur hôte, et savourèrent la saveur des mets.

« Et donc, comment suis-je censée procéder ? » questionna ensuite la jeune femme.

« Nous allons vous apprendre quelques techniques. Mais c'est votre sang qui le tuera. Un sang pur, sans faute. » reprit Ekkidu.

Les deux jeunes gens terminèrent leur repas, puis le prêtre les invita à se reposer pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Le soir, Shinya retrouva Guren sur une terrasse. Tous deux s'étaient changés et portaient des kimonos colorés. Celui de la jeune femme était un vert chatoyant, pendant que Shinya en arborait un d'un orange pâle. L'homme trouva sa compagne ravissante, comme toujours. Il vint s'accouder à la rambarde.

« Que crois-tu qu'ils vont t'apprendre au juste ? » questionna-t-il.

« Aucune idée, mais je devoir le maîtriser le plus rapidement possible. La bataille de Nagoya approche, et je suis sûre que Kureto en sera. Les expériences sur le séraphin n'ont pas cessé, sans parler de cette idée de harem. » répondit Guren.

« Ah oui, je n'y pensais plus. » se souvint Shinya.

« Moi si. Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis que je l'ai découvert, et en tant que femme et sujet accidentel, ça me révulse. »

« Rassure-toi. Telle que je te connais, tu vas y mettre bon ordre. » sourit Shinya.

« Oh oui ! J'étais déjà teigneuse en homme, mais alors en femme je te dis pas ! » plaisanta Guren.

Shinya pouffa de rire. Teigneuse n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait employé. Têtue comme une pioche, oui. Leur regard se perdit dans l'horizon. Guren s'avoua mentalement contente que Shinya soit présent. Ce dernier pensait exactement la même chose : être à nouveau à ses côtés comme avant le remplissait de joie. Finalement après quelques minutes de silence, la jeune femme annonça gagner sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le Major n'eut plus qu'à faire de même.

Le jour suivant, les deux amis se retrouvèrent pour le petit-déjeuner dans le réfectoire du temple. Visiblement, la rumeur de sa venue s'était répandue à en juger par les regards plus ou moins discrets dont elle faisait l'objet. Shinya comprenait leur surprise, et encore ils n'avaient pas connu le Guren homme. Une heure après le petit-déjeuner et habillée d'un kimono violet, Guren retrouva Ekkidu dans une bibliothèque. Le prêtre avait déposé quelques manuels sous forme de rouleaux sur une table.

« Bien. Nous allons vous apprendre les techniques développées par notre ancêtre prophète, qu'il a lui-même apprise avec les esprits célestes. » commença Ekkidu.

Il invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir. Puis il ouvrit le premier rouleau montrant un personnage usant de ces techniques. Parcourant les explications des yeux, Guren reconnut le savoir-faire de prêtresses mêlé à des connaissances bouddhistes. Cela allait lui demander de longues séances de méditation afin de développer son esprit différemment de ce qu'elle avait connu. Mais selon Ekkidu, les techniques qu'elle possédait déjà lui seraient d'une grande aide.

« Nous allons commencer par une séance de magnétisme. Je dois savoir où en est votre spiritualité. » annonça le prêtre.

Il la conduisit dans une autre pièce, où trônait une grande statue du bouddha. Guren fut assise en tailleur sur un coussin, pendant Ekkidu apposait une main paume sur le front, l'autre les doigts sur le cœur. Durant un instant, seul le silence régna.

« Hmmm … j'avoue que c'est plutôt pas mal. C'est un peu torrentiel mais l'énergie circule bien. Nous allons donc pouvoir attaquer les premiers exercices sans tarder. » diagnostiqua-t-il.

Ekkidu lui demanda dans un premier temps de lui démontrer ses capacités, après s'être rendus dans une cour arrière. Guren s'attela ainsi à utiliser une dizaine de sorts différents. Ekkidu s'avoua très satisfait de son niveau. Il lui expliqua ensuite les sorts nouveaux à apprendre. Des sorts issus de la lumière. Tout d'abord, sous forme d'énergie. Le prêtre déroula un rouleau sur l'herbe pour illustrer son propos. Depuis une fenêtre, Shinya assistait à l'exercice. Guren se mit en position du lotus. Après cinq bonnes minutes, une des mains de la jeune femme s'auréola de lumière, ce qui lui valut les félicitations d'Ekkidu.

Tout la journée durant, la brunette apprit à matérialiser de la lumière sur son corps, avec plus ou moins de succès. Mais l'argenté nota que cela semblait la fatiguer beaucoup. Ekkidu lui proposait de se reposer ce que l'entêtée Guren tendait à refuser. Aussi le Major décida-t-il de s'en mêler. Il sortit par la fenêtre, et marcha jusqu'à elle.

« Guren. Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. » commença-t-il.

« Non, je n'ai que peu de temps avant Nagoya et l'apparition d'un nouveau séraphin. Il faut que je progresse. » répondit-elle, en nage.

« Allons ! Tu dois te reposer. Ce n'est pas le même entraînement que d'habitude, celui-ci prend plus d'énergie. À quoi bon poursuivre si ton corps ne suit pas ? » répliqua Shinya.

« … »

Il avait raison elle le savait. Guren soupira. Très bien, repos ce serait donc. Shinya sourit doucement, content de voir qu'elle se rendait à la raison sans trop protester. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à rentrer et la raccompagna. Ekkidu pour sa part, roula les parchemins qu'il alla ranger. Dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée, Guren se fit couler un bain. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Yeux clos, elle se repassa l'exercice du jour en boucle. Tout ceci devait lui permettre d'acquérir la Flûte Céleste, censée lui assurer la coopération des séraphins. Guren s'endormit dans son bain.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Shinya vint toquer à sa porte pour le dîner qu'elle sortit en vitesse. La jeune femme se vêtit si vite qu'elle en oublia de sécher sa peau. Revêtant des habits civils, elle sortit.

« ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle devant l'air interdit de son ami.

Celui-ci était cramoisi et le regard plus bas qu'il ne devrait. Guren baissa ses yeux, pour découvrir que sa peau mouillée humidifiait le tissu de ses vêtements, les rendant ainsi moulants et transparent. Poussant un cri, elle rentra en claquant la porte. Un instant plus tard, elle ressortit sèche et évitant soigneusement le regard de Shinya. Ce dernier pour sa part, avait les rétines décollées par la vision.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Guren poursuivit son apprentissage. La méditation quotidienne lui permit d'acquérir le relâchement et la concentration nécessaires à la maîtrise de la lumière. Au fil du temps, elle put faire apparaître des petites sphères lumineuses. Lors de ses pauses, elle discutait de ce qu'elle apprenait avec Shinya, ou bien ils évoquaient des souvenirs. Leur lien se reformait, se consolidait. La jeune femme s'excusa de sa rudesse envers ses amis lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'armée. Shinya formula lui aussi des excuses concernant leur incapacité à tous à ne pas la croire faite en sucre, pour avoir cherché à l'écarter plutôt que de la soutenir.

« Merci Shinya. Ça me soulage vraiment ce que tu me dis là. Je réalise aujourd'hui que ça n'a pas affecté que moi, mais tout mon entourage. J'ai essayé de rester moi-même au début, ou plutôt comme l'homme que j'étais et ça a mis tout le monde mal à l'aise. Puis j'ai suivi le conseil de Mahiru. Être une femme, une vraie, de tirer parti de la situation. Résultat, ça chamboulait encore plus les gens, qui m'ont du coup prise pour une petite chose fragile. » résuma Guren en ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

Alors ça pour chambouler, ça chamboulait.

« Je ne savais plus comment me comporter, ni qui j'étais au final. Tant et si bien que j'ai craqué. » reprit-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça Guren. Aucun de nous ne t'as rendu la tâche facile. » intervint Shinya.

« Forcément, puisque personne n'avait jamais vécu ça. »

« Oui c'est sûr. Ça été une période particulièrement difficile pour nous tous. Enfin, c'est derrière nous. Je te promets en tout cas de ne plus te croire fragile. » assura Shinya.

« Merci, moi de mon côté je vais tâcher d'être moins têtue. »

Tous deux échangèrent un sourire. Guren lui fit ensuite part de ce qu'elle apprenait sur les séraphins et la Flûtiste Céleste. Car elle apprenait aussi l'histoire de cette fonction. Il y en avait eu d'autres avant elle, mais pas dans le même cas évidemment. Son cas était unique au monde, et les autres Flûtistes n'avaient pas eu à se soucier du chef de clan Hiiragi. Une seule était destinée à abattre le démon contrôlant cette famille depuis des siècles. Et pour l'heure, elle apprenait à connaître son rôle. Shinya en sut ainsi davantage sur ces fameux séraphins. Ils ignoraient la raison de leur présence parmi les hommes, mais pourraient désormais s'en occuper.

« Et autrement, cette flûte peut réellement charmer les anges ? » reprit Shinya.

« Je parcours les histoires de mes prédécesseurs, car même rares il y a eu d'autres Flûtistes. Il apparaît que le chant qu'émet la Flûte Céleste est absolument irrésistible pour un séraphin. Comme une drogue. Une fois qu'ils l'ont entendue, ils cherchent à la réécouter. » révéla Guren.

« Ah. Donc tu ne devrais pas avoir trop mal à les convaincre. » en déduisit Shinya.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. Entendre la flûte c'est une chose, mais m'accorder leur confiance en est une autre. » tempéra Guren.

« Ça je me doute, oui. Mais ta flûte va grandement faciliter la tâche je pense. »

« Certainement. Bon, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. »


	7. Conquérir les séraphins

**Il va être temps pour la Flûtiste de commencer à jouer son rôle.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Guren lança une chaîne composée de lumière qui alla s'enrouler autour d'un tronc d'arbre. Un mois avait passé depuis son arrivée au temple. Quatre semaines d'études et de pratiques intensives, toute la journée jusque tard le soir. Selon Ekkidu, il était temps pour elle d'obtenir la flûte puis d'apprendre à s'en servir. Il la conduisit donc en extérieur, dans une grotte entourée d'un petit lac. Ils passèrent sur un pont de pierre, puis approchèrent du fond. Là, une statue d'un séraphin dont les ailes du milieu s'étendaient sur toute la largeur de la paroi, celles d'en dessous tendues vers le visiteur et celles autour de la tête décrivant un cercle. L'ange avait les deux mains paumes vers le ciel, en un geste d'offrande. Mais … elles étaient vides. La brunette fronça les sourcils.

Ekkidu avança, puis lui demanda de poser tout comme lui une main sur celles du séraphin. Le prêtre récita ensuite une série de phrase que la jeune femme ne comprit pas. Ce n'était clairement pas du japonais, et elle ne reconnut pas une langue européenne non plus. Toujours est-il que les yeux de la statue devinrent soudain lumineux. Un vent se mit soudain à souffler. Guren sentit sa main devenir chaude. Elle lui parut même comme soudée à la pierre. Puis, une petite boule de lumière guère plus grosse qu'une noix sortit de la bouche de la statue. Volant jusqu'à Guren, elle entra dans sa gorge. Une douce chaleur s'ensuivit. Tout s'arrêta ensuite. Guren porta la main à sa gorge. La Flûte Céleste était immatérielle. Voilà pourquoi personne ne l'avait vue.

« Vous voilà désormais détentrice d'un instrument céleste, comme prévu. » annonça Ekkidu.

« C'est … assez bizarre. Comment ça marche ? » questionna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le prêtre.

Sa main glissa de celle de la statue. Ekkidu lui fit signe de la suivre. En chemin, il lui relata ce qu'elle savait. La Flûte avait déjà été utilisée par le passé, c'est ainsi qu'ils connaissaient son existence. Et curieusement toujours par de jeunes femmes de préférence vierges.

« Ah ! Et que se passe-t-il quand elles ne le sont plus ? » interrogea Guren.

« Vous devez comprendre que cette virginité s'entend d'abord au sens d'âme pure. Celle physique n'est qu'un bonus va-t-on dire. » rappela Ekkidu.

« Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais je préfère ça. » lança la brune.

« Bref. Elle permet de reconnaître un séraphin lorsque sa propriétaire en voit un. Par la suite, la flûte charme la créature qui devient alors le serviteur de la Flûtiste. Mais attention à ne pas les croire vos esclaves. La Flûte Céleste va vous surveiller en permanence : si elle vous juge inapte à la posséder, elle vous quittera en emportant votre voix. Aussi lorsque vous serez en présence d'un ou plusieurs séraphins, souvenez-vous de toujours les traiter avec respect. » recommanda Ekkidu.

Guren acquiesça. Ils revinrent au temple, là où la brune allait comprendre comment utiliser l'instrument céleste. Shinya vint à sa rencontre. Guren l'observa un instant, puis demanda si le jeune homme pouvait désormais assister aux cours.

« Vous êtes la propriétaire de la flûte, à vous de décider. » répondit Ekkidu avec un sourire.

Guren sourit puis fit signe au Major d'approcher. Là, elle lui demanda s'il souhaitait observer la suite des évènements. Shinya hocha aussitôt la tête avec un sourire. Il s'était senti assez seul malgré la plénitude des lieux. Il ne retrouvait Guren que le soir et pour un bref moment tant la jeune femme était fatiguée. Aussi saisit-il immédiatement l'opportunité de changer son quotidien.

« Bien. Rappelez-vous comment vous invoquez vos pouvoirs. Le cheminement est le même pour la Flûte Céleste. Lorsque vous la sentirez, essayez de lancer une première note. » dit Ekkidu.

Shinya haussa les sourcils. Mais où était cette fameuse flûte ? Il ne distinguait aucun instrument sur son amie. Aussi l'observa-t-il avec curiosité et intérêt. Guren avait fermé les yeux, faisant le vide en elle et approfondissant sa respiration. Puis un instant plus tard, elle lança un sifflement absolument épouvantable, rappelant l'archet grinçant sur des cordes de violon.

« Ouille ! Ben en effet, si avec ça tu ne fais pas au moins fuir le démon du patriarche c'est à n'y rien comprendre. » commenta Shinya, les mains sur les oreilles.

« Rassurez-vous, la Flûte Céleste possède un son autrement plus agréable. Détendez-vous, pensez à quelque chose d'agréable. Il vous faut un cœur content pour utiliser cet instrument. » reprit Ekkidu.

Un cœur content ? Avec l'état du monde, la guerre en cours et ce qui l'attendait ? Guren ne voyait pas comment. Elle se repassa ses souvenirs. Sa rencontre avec Mahiru … mais la façon dont ça s'était terminé assombrit l'évènement. Sa scolarité ? N'en parlons pas. La rencontre avec ses amis suivit. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'allégea. Ils avaient passés de bons moments ensemble malgré le conflit entre les Mikado no Tsuki et les Hyakuya. Non … ça n'allait pas. Encore une ombre au tableau. Guren fouilla dans sa mémoire. Un souvenir heureux, un souvenir heureux il lui en fallait un. Un qui ne soit pas mêlé de peur et de douleur. Un qui n'aie pas mal fini.

* * *

Un long moment s'écoula, pendant lequel elle craignit de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Bon sang, elle devait bien avoir ça en stock tout de même ! Puis … soudain … quelque chose se passa. Comme … une agréable sensation. Elle sentit son cœur s'auréoler de contentement. Pourquoi pas. Guren prit alors une inspiration. Une cascade de notes cristallines rappelant la flûte traversière résonna soudain. Un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité emplit ceux que les notes atteignaient. La jeune femme s'arrêta trois minutes plus tard.

« On dirait que vous avez trouvé. » commenta doucement Ekkidu.

« Oui … j'avoue que j'ai eu peur un moment de ne pas y arriver. » confessa la concernée.

« Mais je ne comprends pas : cette flûte est en toi ? » questionna Shinya.

« Tout à fait. Elle est en réalité une petite noix de lumière. C'est la raison pour laquelle personne d'autre dans ta famille ne la connait. » répondit Guren.

« Ah ! Et c'est donc ce chant qui va lui permettre de tuer le démon ? » reprit le Major en regardant le chef du village.

« Surtout d'avoir des séraphins à sa disposition pour ça. Le sang de la vierge guerrière sera l'arme ultime qui tuera cette créature. » précisa Ekkidu.

« Donc si je comprends bien : je dois trouver des séraphins afin qu'ils puissent m'aider à vaincre ce machin c'est bien ça ? » résuma Guren.

« C'est bien ça oui. Et à ce qu'il parait, cette flûte peut avoir un autre effet sur eux. Les renvoyer de là d'où ils viennent. » ajouta le prêtre.

« Eh ? »

« Les séraphins n'appartiennent pas à notre monde. D'après nos chroniques ils empruntent plutôt un corps d'humain à sa naissance. J'ai étudié des histoires dans lesquelles les flûtistes les ont rendus 100% humain. » révéla Ekkidu.

Guren arrondit les yeux. Eh bien voilà qui méritait d'être connu. Elle baissa les yeux un instant. Après quoi elle remercia le prêtre de son enseignement. Il était temps pour elle et Shinya de retourner dans le monde. Sur le chemin menant à leur chambre respective, le Major questionna son amie sur le souvenir choisi pour utiliser la Flûte Céleste.

« Navrée, mais ça c'est mon jardin secret. » répondit Guren.

« Oh allez ! »

« Tutut ! Rien du tout. »

« Pourquoi c'est un truc cochon ? » taquina Shinya.

« Exactement, et t'es trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. » rétorqua Guren.

Shinya afficha des yeux en billes. Guren arrivait toujours à retourner ses taquineries contre lui. Aussi garda-t-il le silence, malgré sa curiosité. La jeune femme pour sa part, profita de ce que son ami conduisait pour perfectionner l'utilisation de la flûte. Heureusement, les précédents utilisateurs avaient laissé un mode d'emploi. Déroulant le parchemin, la jeune femme le parcourut des yeux un moment. Ceci fait, elle se concentra, se rappela le souvenir heureux puis lança quelques notes. Elles étaient différentes celles-ci, destinées à charmer les oreilles d'un séraphin. Ekkidu disait que la pratique l'aiderait à reconnaître ces créatures. Le trajet se déroula ainsi, alternant conduite et entraînement. Quelques jours plus tard, le duo fut de retour et prit la direction de Nagoya, où selon Shinya l'opération visant à tuer les nobles locaux avait dû être lancée.

Ils passèrent devant Ebina, le point d'arrêt. Le Major arrêta le véhicule un peu plus loin. Il leur fallait continuer à pied, et l'engin menaçait d'être en panne de carburant.

« Quel est le plan au juste ? » demanda Shinya.

« Eh bien si Kureto a réellement recréé un séraphin, je vais me l'approprier. Mais avant cela, nous allons prêter main forte aux autres. » répondit Guren.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il sortit un papier contenant la répartition des équipes décidée par Mito Jujo. Dès qu'il avait su, Shinya avait rassemblé les informations. Guren se pencha vers lui pour savoir. Ceci fait, ils s'élancèrent. Le duo se faufila, usant de charmes pour se camoufler. Ils aperçurent l'équipe de Shinoa tuer un noble. Le regard de Guren s'attarda sur l'adolescente. Seule la voix de Shinya la tira de sa réflexion. En arrivant près d'un hôtel de ville, ils découvrirent que des soldats avaient été pris en otage. À plat ventre sur un toit, ils examinèrent les lieux.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont aller les délivrer ? » questionna Shinya.

« J'espère, on pourrait ainsi se faufiler. Bon, voyons un peu. »

Guren sortit une petite longue-vue. Observant le bâtiment, elle finit par accrocher une silhouette. Son œil améthyste s'arrondit et elle se redressa.

« ! »

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » interrogea Shinya.

Guren resta figée. Les prunelles de la brune devinrent dorées. L'homme lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la secoua doucement.

« Je le crois pas … c'en est un. » souffla-t-elle.

« Qui ? »

« Le vampire là. C'est un séraphin. »

Shinya ouvrit la bouche.

« Un vampire séraphin ? C'est possible ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Guren ne répondit pas. Elle se releva et courut vers la porte du toit, à la surprise de Shinya. Tout comme l'avait annoncé Ekkidu, elle était attirée par les séraphins sitôt qu'elle en découvrait un. Au risque de se faire tuer avant. Shinya se rua après elle et l'arrêta en la faisant pivoter vers lui. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua la couleur nouvelle de ses yeux.

« Hein ? Oh pardon. Je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je … il faut que j'y aille c'est plus fort que moi. » dit-elle.

« J'entends bien Guren, mais contrôle-toi. Nous sommes au milieu d'une bataille. Allez, allons-y en douceur. »

Un bruit de fracas retentit. L'assaut était donné. Yoichi venait de tirer sur la fenêtre où se tenait le noble repéré par Guren.

« Merde, il ne faut pas qu'ils le tuent. »

* * *

Le duo s'élança dans le bâtiment. Les jeunes de l'équipe Shinoa s'élançaient après les adultes.

« Psssst ! » siffla Guren.

« Guren ?! »

Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Yuuichiro lui demanda la raison de sa présence ici.

« Je suis là pour ce vampire roux. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer mais vous ne devez surtout pas le tuer. J'en ai besoin. » dit-elle rapidement.

Les ados affichèrent une expression d'incompréhension mémorable. Mais la jeune femme n'attendit pas qu'ils se reprennent et s'élança. Grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle arriva dans un couloir où Mito affrontait Crowley Eusford. Le vampire esquiva ses coups puis lui saisit la cheville.

« Hé toi là ! » appela Guren.

Crowley leva un regard surpris.

« Guren ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit Mito.

La jolie brunette avança. La voyant les mains vides malgré le sabre à sa taille, Crowley n'esquissa pas un geste. Ses deux aides apparurent à ses côtés. Guren s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Honnêtement, elle n'aurait pas cru que son premier séraphin serait un vampire. Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une autre personne, théoriquement plus facile à approcher. Plus loin, caché derrière un pilier de l'illusion de Goshi, Shinya mettait le vampire en joue.

« Mais pourquoi elle ne dégaine pas ? » demanda Shinoa à voix basse.

« Parce que si tout va bien elle n'en aura pas besoin. » répondit son frère.

Nouvelle expression de surprise.

« Mito, surtout tu ne bouges pas tu entends ? Je vais te sortir de là mais ne touche pas au vampire compris ? »

« Je te demande pardon ?! » fit la rousse ahurie.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

En face de Crowley tout aussi surpris, Guren prit une inspiration. Après quoi, une cascade de note résonna. Le roux lâcha son adversaire. Mito s'éloigna d'un bond, en garde. Mais le noble semblait pétrifié. Puis la jeune femme tendit la main vers lui. Et à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, Eusford marcha vers elle et plaça sa main dans la sienne.

« Lord Crowley ! » s'exclamèrent Horn et Chess.

« Navrée mais je dois vous l'emprunter. » fit Guren en le ramenant à ses côtés.

Elle claqua des doigts. Une détonation retentit, manquant de tuer les deux femmes vampires. Guren fit signe à Mito de décamper. Crowley cligna des yeux. La brune réutilisa la Flûte Céleste. Elle ramena ainsi le grand vampire avec elle, qui n'opposa pas la moindre résistance.

« Lady Guren ! »

Sayuri et Shigure arrivèrent avec Goshi. Interloquées, elles la regardèrent passer en tenant un vampire par la main.

« Goshi … tu utilises quoi pour ta fumée déjà ? » demanda Mito.

« On vous expliquera tout mais ailleurs. Allons-y. » dit Shinya.

Le groupe s'éloigna rapidement de la mairie. Tout ce beau monde se regroupa dans un vieux bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demanda soudain Crowley, mettant tout le monde en alerte.

« Calme-toi tout va bien. Personne ne te fera de mal. » répondit Guren d'une voix douce.

Le roux porta la main à son épée. La brune s'avança vers lui sans montrer la moindre crainte ni même hostilité.

« C'est moi qui t'ai amené là. » reprit-elle.

Crowley fronça les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Juste que cette humaine était arrivée devant lui, et après plus rien. Il ne voyait pas comment ni pourquoi il était ici.

« Visiblement, il ne se rappelle pas t'avoir suivi. » commenta Shinya.

« Suivi ? » releva Crowley.

« C'est vrai, tu m'as suivi. J'ai utilisé pour ça une chose très particulière à laquelle seule une créature comme toi peut réagir. Et je ne parle pas de ta nature de vampire. » continua Guren.

Crowley n'y comprenait absolument rien. Guren songea que les explications n'allaient pas être simples. Ni si l'endroit était une bonne idée, d'autant que trois autres personnes étaient impliquées. Pourtant elle ne pourrait pas atteindre ses fins si elle gardait le silence. D'autant que l'usage de la Flûte Céleste requérait avant tout le respect envers les séraphins. Aussi décida-t-elle de se lancer. Tout d'abord, elle lui révéla ce qui lui était arrivé. Sans rien cacher. Le vampire afficha un air incrédule. Il en avait vu des choses dans sa très longue vie mais alors ça … c'était le summum. Aussi amorça-t-il un mouvement pour s'en aller.

« Attends. Je te jure que cette histoire si incroyable soit-elle, te concerne. » appela Guren.

« J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter les imbécilités du bétail. » répliqua Crowley.

La jeune femme ne releva pas.

« Tu n'as donc pas envie de savoir comment j'ai réussi le tour de force de t'amener ici ? » questionna-t-elle.

« … »

Ça, Crowley devait avouer que si. Pourquoi diable l'aurait-il suivie ? Guren sourit légèrement, et reprit son histoire. Celle concernant sa découverte qui choqua tout le monde, puis la découverte de la Flûte Céleste. Le voyage avec Shinya, l'apprentissage.

« C'est cette flûte qui t'as attiré. Et … tu y es sensible car tu es un séraphin. » annonça Guren.

* * *

Quel mot dépasse la stupeur ? L'ébahissement ? Toujours est-il qu'un silence impressionnant régnait dans l'endroit.

« Je … quoi ? » fit Crowley.

Guren siffla de nouveau, provoquant une résonance que le vampire sentit cette fois. Il porta une main à son torse.

« Tu vois ? Tu y réagis. J'ai lu quelques petites choses dans le temple où je suis allée. J'ai des réponses à t'offrir. En échange, je te demande simplement ton aide pour abattre une créature qui pourrait bien être le premier des vampires. » reprit Guren.

« Le premier des vampires ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire, humaine, que je suis en mesure de le vaincre ? » relança Crowley.

« En tant que séraphin, tu pourras. Et tu n'es pas le seul dans ton cas. »

Le noble considéra l'affaire. Des réponses, il en cherchait justement. Or avec ce que cette femme venait de lui dire, il commençait à mieux comprendre certaines choses. Et il pourrait même aller plus loin. Guren ajouta une dernière chose. Posséder cette Flûte Céleste lui octroyait un autre pouvoir, tout aussi extraordinaire. Il crut avoir mal comprit.

« Non non, tu as parfaitement bien entendu. Ne plus être un séraphin, ou ne plus être un vampire. C'est faisable. »

Crowley pourrait redevenir humain. Il n'avait jamais voulu être un vampire, et l'ennui était terrible pour eux. Même s'ils ne l'admettaient pas toujours ouvertement. Guren ajouta qu'elle le laissait réfléchir. Si le roux était d'accord, alors qu'il vienne la trouver à l'aéroport dans quelques heures. Ceci fait, elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla suivie du Major. Le petit brun de tout à l'heure lui emboîta aussi le pas, la bombardant de question. La brunette tenta de le calmer, en vain. Elle s'arrêta alors, fit volte-face … puis siffla à nouveau. Yuuichiro la regarda avec une expression émerveillée. Guren recula de trois pas, et il la suivit ainsi que deux de ses camarades. Le rouquin haussa les sourcils. Il y en avait trois de plus. Trois comme lui. Guren entraîna les jeunes à sa suite, les notes claironnant dans l'air.

Lorsque Yuuichiro reprit ses esprits, il remarqua qu'il était à l'extérieur. Kimizuki et Yoichi étaient de chaque côté, troublés.

« Je ne prévoyais pas de l'annoncer de cette manière, mais d'un autre côté nous avons peu de temps. Comme vous le constatez, vous réagissez également à la Flûte Céleste. Quoique Kimizuki et Yoichi m'ont eu l'air moins troublés. Sans doute parce que vous n'étiez pas aussi bons sujets que Yuuichiro. » révéla Guren.

De nouveau, elle leur fit part de ce qu'elle savait et comment elle l'avait su. Leur fit aussi la même demande que pour Crowley avec la même offre. La flûte réveillait leur nature, mais non brusquement. Elle les attirait tout d'abord, puis les conduisait à réaliser leur potentiel et leur nature. La jeune femme les laissa assimiler la situation. Il lui fallait toujours se rendre à l'aéroport.

« Je te suis. J'y réfléchirais chemin faisant et si j'ai des questions tu pourras y répondre. » déclara Yuu.

« Comme il te sied. » conclut Guren.

Pendant ce temps, Crowley était retourné dans l'hôtel de ville au grand soulagement de ses assistantes. Mais elles virent bien qu'il était préoccupé. Crowley leur annonça qu'il lui fallait réfléchir. Il alla pour se faire s'isoler dans une pièce. En refermant la porte, il garda les yeux sur la poignée. L'histoire prenait une tournure pour le moins inattendue et intéressante. Il était un séraphin. Le produit du grand tabou. Pourtant il était certain de ne jamais avoir subi d'expérience en ce sens. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Crowley songea que Ferid Bathory devait le savoir. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il l'avait choisi. Le roux lâcha la poignée de la porte et se mit à marcher.

Cette femme disait la vérité concernant sa nature de séraphin. Des seules personnes présentes chez les humains, seuls trois ont été sensibles à ses airs de musique. Lui-même avait ressenti comme une présence en lui. De plus, elle le laissait libre de choisir. De savoir ou non. Or savoir est ce qu'il cherchait depuis huit siècles. Il suivait Ferid en grande partie pour ça. Sauf que ce dernier ne semblait pas encore disposé à cracher le morceau. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, quelqu'un possédant sans doute ces mêmes informations venait le trouver et lui offrait de les lui donner, en échange d'un coup de main. Puis … mine de rien elle lui inspirait confiance. Et puis, que risquait-il à aller voir ? C'était décidé, il se rendait à l'aéroport. Crowley sortit de la mairie.

« Non mais vous vous êtes tous donné rendez-vous ici ou quoi ? » lança Guren.

Devant eux, un vampire blond fonçait à travers les soldats, sans chercher à les tuer.

« Encore un ? » demanda Shinya.

« Et comment. Bon, voilà bien qui m'arrange. On s'écarte et on me laisse gérer. » annonça Guren à tout le monde.

Shinya, Yuu ainsi que Kimizuki et Yoichi s'écartèrent aussitôt. Les autres juste après avec hésitation. Guren reporta son regard sur le jeune vampire. Puis lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, la Flûte Céleste entra en action. La lame de l'épée siffla. Shinya brandit son fusil. L'instrument ne fonctionnait pas sur celui-là ? Guren s'était-elle trompée ? Mais soudain, Mikaela Hyakuya se figea, comme retenu par une force invisible.

« Rendez-moi … Yuu-chan … humains. » articula-t-il.

Guren ne s'interrompit pas, au contraire. Elle intensifia son chant. La main de Mika trembla, puis l'épée tomba au sol.

« Arrêtez ça. » demanda-t-il.

« Mika calme-toi. Guren est ton amie, elle ne te veut aucun mal bien au contraire. Elle a des choses à nous dire. » intervint Yuuichiro.

« Yuu-chan. »

La Flûte Céleste finit par calmer le jeune vampire. Yuu lui expliqua ce qu'il savait. Le blond arrondit les yeux. Ainsi, le brun savait. Et cette femme-là … se proposait d'être de leur côté.

« Pfff je n'en crois pas un mot. Les humains ne pensent qu'à se servir de toi Yuu-chan. » lança Mika.

« Ah parce que tu crois que tout est gratuit dans ce monde ? » rétorqua Guren en haussant un sourcil.

Mika lui retourna un regard colérique.

« Si la chose qui possède le chef des humains, et qui visiblement est à l'origine de ce conflit, est abattu que crois-tu qu'il se passera ? De plus, tu penses vraiment qu'un être destiné à devenir une arme serait laissé en liberté comme ça ? » reprit la brunette.

« Guren a raison Mika. Personne ne m'a forcé à quoi que ce soit, j'ai toujours tout décidé moi-même. Ce sont MES choix. Et JE choisis de suivre Guren. Ce qu'elle sait et propose m'intéresse. » reprit Yuuichiro.

Mika lui retourna un regard mitigé. Guren rappela que lui aussi pouvait choisir de venir. Mais qu'il devait se décider maintenant. La jeune femme le dépassa, et le tout le groupe la suivit. Yuu resta en arrière, attendant la réaction de son ami d'enfance. Finalement, Mika pesta avant de rengainer puis d'emboîter le pas aux hommes. Les militaires restant furent surpris. Guren accéléra la marche.

* * *

Combattant des vampires de ci de là, tout ce beau monde arriva à l'endroit convenu.

« Et maintenant ? » questionna Goshi.

« Nous étions censés nous échapper en hélicoptère, où sont-ils ? » questionna Rika.

« Tiens donc. Comme c'est original de la part des Hiiragi. Désolée Shinya. » fit Guren.

« Moh c'est rien. » sourit ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Mito.

« Que ça pue le piège. Tout le monde, allez vous cacher dans les carcasses d'avion. Je me charge de Kureto. » annonça Guren.

Les soldats obéirent, non sans étonnement. Mika suivit la bande à Yuu qui se camoufla dans un avion long-courrier. Shinya resta auprès de Guren. Cette dernière qui observait les lieux, accrocha soudain la silhouette de Crowley à demi-cachée derrière un bout de cockpit. La jeune femme sourit puis vint à sa rencontre.

« Sois le bienvenu. Sache qu'entre-temps un de tes congénères, un certain Mika est venu se joindre à nous. Il se cache là-bas. Mieux vaut que tu ailles le rejoindre. Le reste de l'armée avec un possible autre séraphin va arriver. » annonça Guren.

Crowley regarda dans la direction qu'elle montrait. Puis dans un battement de cil il s'y rendit. Les jeunes dedans sursautèrent, Mika fut surpris. Crowley annonça avoir été invité par Guren. Il prit ensuite place dans la cachette. Les vampires perçurent des bruits de moteur. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Shinya et Guren se cachèrent aussi. Le reste des unités survivantes arrivèrent. Pile quand Kureto fit son apparition. Il observa les survivants un instant. S'attendait-il à plus de monde ? Depuis un hublot, Guren observa avec attention. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le container. Il était là, elle le sentait. La suite lui donna raison quand la boule de lumière fit son apparition. Depuis le sol, des liens jaillirent pour emprisonner le nouveau séraphin. Depuis sa cachette, Kimizuki voulut s'élancer. Yuu lui sauta dessus.

« Attends, laisse faire Guren. »

Kimizuki regarda dehors. La jeune femme s'avançait sabre en main. Là, elle envoya une attaque qui trancha tous les liens. Kureto ouvrit la bouche, puis baissa la tête.

« Guren ?! »

Cette dernière leva la tête. La Flûte Céleste résonna dans l'aéroport. Mirai baissa la tête. Et doucement, elle se posa au sol tendant les mains vers celles de la jeune femme qui la recueillit. Tout le monde assista à la scène, y compris les vampires qui firent leur arrivée. Tenant ensuite Mirai par la main, Guren fit face aux vampires.

« Je suis Guren Ichinose, propriétaire de la Flûte Céleste qui charme les séraphins. Cette créature est désormais sous ma protection. Alors partez. » lança-t-elle.

Pressentant un danger, Guren se retourna puis érigea un bouclier de lumière qui intercepta des éclairs. Se plaçant devant Mirai, la brune envoya des chaînes lumineuses qui s'enroulèrent autour de Kureto. Tirant en arrière elle l'emprisonna.

« Mirai, si tu veux bien déblayer. »

Le petit séraphin écarta les ailes. Une puissante rafale renversa tous les humains. Guren appela les autres séraphins. Les trois ados furent les premiers à sortir, les vampires fermant la marche. Au loin, Ferid qui observait la scène aperçut son camarade aux mèches rouges. Allons bon, voilà autre chose. Visiblement, tout ceci prenait une autre direction. Quelle était donc cette étrange musique qui avait ravi ses oreilles ? À quoi jouait donc Crowley ? Plus loin, Guren s'adressa à Kureto.

« Ton séraphin ne t'appartient plus maintenant. Elle restera avec moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras rapidement de mes nouvelles et qui sait, ta part du gâteau si tu es sage. » dit-elle.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Il se trame des choses à Shibuya. Savais-tu que ton père tentait de recréer des êtres comme moi ? Avec des sujets masculins bien sûr. Je sais ce qui le possède. Et je sais … comment le vaincre. Si tu veux la liberté, je te l'offrirais à condition que tu ne sois pas sur ma route. »

Kureto arrondit les yeux et resta silencieux. Cette proposition fit qu'il ne bougea pas. La liberté … jeter toutes ses responsabilités. Mais comment ? Par quel miracle Guren pourrait-elle réaliser son vœu le plus cher ?

« Navré, mais j'ai encore besoin de la créature. » dit-il.

Guren donna un tour de plus à ses chaînes, un tour sec qui lui fit serrer les dents.

« Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait avec le séraphin. Elle est venue à moi, sans hésiter. Je sais que la situation ne plaide pas en ma faveur, mais … une dernière fois, fais-moi confiance Kureto. »

Il la regarda avec une surprise comique. L'homme étudia la jeune femme un moment. Cette dernière lui retourna un air bienveillant. Lui faire confiance … encore une fois. Juste cette fois. Kureto sentit son être vaciller. Il la voulait tellement cette liberté. Cette capacité à céder à ses désirs sans conséquences, comme Guren l'avait fait. Se débarrasser de cette discipline de fer, de ce carcan. La jeune femme lui inspirait toujours confiance, en dépit de sa démission.

« Très bien. Juste cette fois-ci alors ne me déçoit pas. » déclara-t-il.

« HA ! Tu ferais un fameux comique si ta famille avait un tant soit peu le sens de l'humour. » rétorqua Guren.

Cette remarque le fit sourire sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Les chaînes autour de lui tombèrent, Guren en profita pour s'en aller. Aoi plus loin tenta de lui barrer la route avec son sabre, mais Shinya lui colla son fusil sur la tempe.

« N'essaie même pas. » menaça-t-il.

La blonde l'observa du coin de l'œil un instant. Kureto lui ordonna de baisser son arme. Sanguu obéit dans la seconde. Kimizuki tenait Mirai par la main. Le clan de la brune au grand complet, vampires, humains et séraphins lui emboîtèrent le pas. Les vampires s'écartèrent de leur chemin, une expression de respect mêlée de crainte au visage. Voilà qui interpella les autres. On aurait dit qu'ils voyaient défiler une divinité. Crowley songea qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Flûte Céleste. Mais le fait que l'humaine ait pu subjuguer un séraphin tenait son espèce à distance. Il aperçut même Krul Tepes qui paraissait perdue. Il y avait de quoi songea le noble. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir un tel dénouement.


	8. Le maître des séraphins

**Le travail avec les séraphins commence. Un long travail quotidien.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Guren amena tout son monde sur ses anciennes terres. Le manoir était délabré depuis, aussi la première chose qu'ils firent fut de nettoyer. Les deux vampires se tinrent à l'écart pour le moment, encore incertains de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour eux. Puis exténués, les humains s'endormirent dans d'anciens lit. Crowley s'assit sur la terrasse, dos à un pilier observant la lune. Un séraphin. Il était un séraphin. Lui. Mine de rien, il était curieux d'entendre ces fameuses explications. Et si ça ne lui convenait pas, il partirait. Mika qui le fixait depuis un moment, décida de s'approcher. Il n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec le roux, cependant il éprouvait lui aussi une certaine curiosité. Le blond sortit un instant. Crowley lui jeta un regard, prenant simplement acte de sa présence.

« Tu t'interroges toi aussi. » constata le noble.

« Oui. Et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à cette femme. »

« Je te comprends. Si elle voulait nous retenir de force, elle le pourrait avec ce drôle de pouvoir. Pour le moment, elle nous laisse libre de décider. Je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Comparé à Ferid, ses méthodes ont l'air plus saines, plus logiques. » reprit Eusford.

« Et si elle ne veut que se servir de nous ? » objecta Mika.

« Mais ce sera le cas, et elle l'a clairement dit. Et puis Mika, tout le monde se sert de tout le monde, la question c'est de quelle manière. Et … si elle peut nous rendre humains alors … »

Un silence suivit cette remarque.

« Tu vas vraiment lui faire confiance ? » demanda Mika.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il en est. Je doute qu'elle soit pire que Ferid. »

Mika soupira. D'un côté, il était venu plus ou moins de son plein gré. Surtout pour Yuuichiro, mais cette Guren ne l'avait en aucun cas forcé. Cela il lui fallait bien le reconnaître. Mika se demanda ensuite ce qu'il ferait une fois humain. Rester avec Yuu mais ensuite ? Il leur faudrait savoir ce que Ichinose avait en tête. Lui et Crowley restèrent un moment chacun perdu dans ses réflexions. Guren leur proposait un nouveau chemin, un chemin qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé pouvoir emprunter. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose finalement. Redevenir comme avant. Chacun s'imagina la situation. Pour Crowley, ce serait certainement plus compliqué. Se réhabituer à la saveur des aliments, à la fatigue, à tout ressentir joie comme douleur, physique ou mentale. Était-il prêt pour ça ? Comment le savoir ?

Ils restèrent ainsi à réfléchir pratiquement toute la nuit. Guren de son côté, passa une heure à s'occuper de Mirai, usant de sa flûte pour la tranquilliser. Kimizuki resta à ses côtés, ressentant avec chagrin son impuissance. Mais il fut reconnaissant que Guren l'aie récupérée et puisse s'en charger. Finalement, le séraphin ferma les yeux.

Le jour suivant s'ouvrit la grande discussion sur cette histoire de séraphin. Oui ils en étaient elle pouvait le voir. Oui, réveiller ce pouvoir et ressembler à Mirait était faisable, c'était le but. Qu'ils n'en soient plus par la suite aussi, ce qui ravit Kimizuki.

« Sur ce point-là, il va falloir me laisser un peu de temps, histoire que j'arrive à maîtriser cette facette de mon pouvoir. » avertit Guren.

« Mais as-tu réellement besoin de nous tous pour vaincre ce démon dont tu as parlé ? » intervint Crowley.

« Je ne sais pas justement. Je ne connais pas exactement sa puissance, c'est pour ça que je vous ai tous rassemblés. » répondit franchement Guren.

« Pour qu'il soit arrivé là où il en est aujourd'hui, elle doit être conséquente. » fit Mito.

« Certainement. Seul mon sang sera à même d'en venir à bout. Je n'ai ainsi besoin que d'une diversion ou qu'il soit maintenu immobile pour l'abattre. » reprit Guren.

« Mais s'approcher de Tenri Hiiragi ne va pas être facile. » souligna Shinoa.

« Je sais. Pour ça j'ai pensé à Kureto. » révéla Guren.

« Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va t'aider ? » dit Shinya, sceptique.

« Il lutte lui aussi contre cette prison familiale. Je le sais. »

* * *

De son côté, Kureto faisait les cent pas dans son camp à Shinjuku. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Non seulement il n'avait pas pu utiliser son séraphin comme prévu, mais en plus on lui avait carrément volé. Et comme un rien en plus. Il aurait dû être furieux contre Guren. Comment avait-elle pu ? D'où venait cette capacité à contrôler les séraphins ? Mais ce qu'elle avait dit par la suite, ce mystérieux pouvoir l'intriguait tellement que Kureto en oubliait sa colère. Car la jolie brunette ne lui proposait ni plus ni moins que la liberté. Jeter aux orties toutes ses responsabilités. Son plus cher désir en réalité. Et voilà qu'on lui en offrait la possibilité. Et le jeune homme sentait une certaine excitation le gagner. Si Guren pouvait contrôler les séraphins, alors ce rêve était désormais réalisable. Il entendit son démon, Raimeiki, éclater de rire.

« Mais bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux le plus au monde ! Guren a toujours été capable de céder à ses désirs, et d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait quelque part. Mahiru aussi, et c'est pour cette raison que tu les envie autant. J'avoue, je serais curieuse de te voir céder à ce désir. » lança la créature.

« … »

Elle le pouvait, c'était possible, elle pourrait le faire … Kureto secoua la tête. Non il ne devait pas céder à ses désirs. Il avait toujours suivi une discipline en titane à niveau-là, au grand désespoir de son démon. Alors savoir qu'aujourd'hui il était à deux doigts de voir ce rêve se réaliser … voilà ce qui s'appelait un challenge. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Kureto avait prévu un coup d'état après Nagoya. Seulement sans séraphin maintenant … quoique Guren ait prévu de prendre le relais s'il avait bien tout saisi. Devait-il donc la laisser lui tirer les marrons du feu ?

« _Mais je doute d'être en mesure de prendre le trône. Si elle possède plusieurs séraphins qui lui obéissent... Non, elle occupera cette place à coup sûr._ » songea-t-il.

D'un autre côté, pour lui qui secrètement ne voulait plus de responsabilité c'était la meilleure option. L'homme commençait à s'arracher les cheveux, quand tout à coup son assistante vint le trouver.

« Monsieur, Guren est ici. Elle demande à vous voir. » annonça la blonde.

Kureto marqua l'étonnement, puis sortit de sa tente et se rendit à la limite du camp. Guren se trouvait là seule.

« Tu es venue sans escorte ? Tu sais que je pourrais te faire arrêter pour vol de matériel scientifique ? » lança-t-il.

« Tu peux en effet. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu y arriveras. » fit tranquillement Guren, bras croisés.

Kureto plissa les yeux. Quand il pensait à la façon dont elle avait arrêté son attaque puis l'avait immobilisé … il ignorait encore tout de ses nouvelles capacités. Et comme la brunette le prévoyait, Kureto passa donc outre cet incident pour s'enquérir de la raison de sa venue.

« T'impliquer dans mon projet, quelle question. » sourit Guren.

Aoi songea qu'elle ne manquait pas d'air. Et aussi qu'elle la préférait en homme, moins rebelle et surtout moins attirante. Jetant un regard à son maître, elle le vit afficher ce sourire qu'il avait depuis ses interactions avec une Guren féminine.

« Fort bien. Entre donc. »

Guren avança avec assurance. Kureto lui indiqua la direction de sa tente. Aoi fut autorisée à assister à l'entretien. Là, une fois tout le monde assis autour de la table servant à planifier les stratégies de combat, la brune commença-t-elle.

« Comme tu le sais, ton père possède comme la majorité d'entre nous un démon. Sauf que le sien est bien particulier, à savoir que cela fait depuis des siècles que chaque chef de clan en hérite. Mais d'après les chroniques d'un de tes ancêtres, c'est lui qui maintient ta famille dans la situation où elle se trouve. En un mot : une prison. »

« Une prison qui assure le pouvoir. » fit Kureto.

« Oh je t'en prie ! Si c'était vraiment le cas pourquoi est-ce que tu luttes au juste ? J'ai parcouru les histoires de ta famille, la seule chose qui en ressort c'est tout le monde a ces carcans en horreur. Et pas que vous d'ailleurs. » riposta Guren.

Kureto détourna le regard. Personne n'aimait vivre comme ils le faisaient. Seulement, personne ne l'admettait tout haut. Pas comme elle. Il sourit avec une certaine nostalgie.

« Bref. Toujours est-il que l'un des anciens connu pour ses dons de voyance, a un jour prédit l'avènement d'une personne qui pourra enfin vous en débarrasser. » reprit la brune.

« Oui je le connais. Et tu vas m'annoncer qu'il s'agit de toi ? »

« Eh bien oui figure-toi. La femme née de l'homme, sans aucun péché dont le sang terrassera la créature. »

« Et comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ? » voulut savoir Kureto.

« J'ai fouillé dans vos archives. »

Kureto la regarda avec un air mi-incrédule mi-blasé. Bon, soit. Il lui demanda donc ce qu'elle attendait de lui dans cette histoire.

« Ta coopération pour commencer. Pour réussir il est évident que je dois pouvoir approcher ton père. Très franchement, je pourrais le faire rien qu'en lançant les six séraphins à mes côtés. Mais cela impliquerait trop de morts et risquerait en plus de souiller mon sang. Ce qui flanquerait tout par terre. » expliqua Guren.

« Je vois. Puisque tu te montres franche avec moi, je vais en signe de bonne foi l'être à mon tour. Je planifiais de m'attaquer à mon père avec le séraphin que j'ai créé. Je crois qu'il ne reste rien de son humanité. Aussi ton plan m'intéresse-t-il. D'autant que tu possèdes désormais la puissance qu'il me manque. Mais … si j'ai bien compris je devrais te céder la place en échange ? » exposa Kureto.

« C'est exact, tu as très bien compris. »

Aoi eut une expression de mépris que capta Guren. La jeune femme lui retourna une expression sarcastique qui agaça la blonde.

« Et pourquoi je ferais cela au juste ? »

Guren prit une inspiration. Une aura de lumière l'entoura. Puis elle tendit la main vers le brun.

« _Hey Raimeiki._ »

« _Hm ? Qui me parle ?_ »

Kureto écarquilla les yeux. Guren était entrée en contact avec son démon ? Mais comment ?

« _Bien le bonjour. Je suis Guren, détentrice de la Flûte Céleste et maître des séraphins. J'ai une question pour toi : quel est le plus grand désir de ton hôte ?_ »

« _Eh bien. Je suis plus que surprise que tu arrives à me parler. Visiblement, tu possèdes des capacités hors-norme. Maître des séraphins dis-tu ? Oui, je t'ai vue à l'œuvre l'autre jour. Impressionnant. Mais pour suivre Kureto, pourquoi te répondrais-je ?_ » fit Raimeiki.

« _Tu préfères te faire éjecter ou pire par le démon familial ?_ » rétorqua Guren.

« _Hmph, bien vu. Ce qu'il veut, c'est précisément ce que tu lui offres. La possibilité de se débarrasser de toutes ses responsabilités. Céder à ses désirs comme tu le fais. C'est ça qui l'attire chez toi, depuis qu'il te connaît._ »

Guren rompit le contact sous la surprise, fixant Kureto. Ce dernier jura à son démon de lui arracher sa corne.

« Voyez-vous ça. Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée ou … dégoûtée. » lança-t-elle.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Bref ! Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition. » fit Kureto embarrassé.

« Non. Je veux ta réponse maintenant, je n'ai pas que ça à faire d'attendre après toi. » répliqua Guren.

« Mggrrr. Ça t'a vraiment changée d'être une femme. »

« Oh tu crois ? » ironisa Guren.

« Très bien. Je n'ai de toute façon, guère le choix. »

« Fort bien. Pour quand planifiais-tu d'attaquer ? »

« À mon retour de Nagoya à vrai dire. Rassure-toi, il me faut encore quelques semaines le temps de stabiliser Nagoya. » répondit Kureto.

« Parfait. Ça me laisse du temps pour réveiller les autres séraphins. Je reviendrais vers toi quand j'aurais progressé. » conclut Guren.

« Entendu. »

L'entretien était clos. Tout le monde se leva. Guren annonça rentrer seule. Aoi surprit le regard un peu bas de son maître sur la personne de la brune. Elle serra les dents.

* * *

Guren retourna à Aichi. Avant sa rencontre avec Kureto, elle avait révélé ce qu'elle avait appris au temple aux autres. La branche oubliée des Hiiragi avait été la seule en contact avec des séraphins de manière régulière grâce aux Flûtistes, qui se chargeaient de les recueillir et les guider au besoin. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient découvert une certaine catégorie d'hommes, visiblement rare, qui possédaient un gène de séraphin.

« C'est ce gène en particulier que l'église Hyakuya et les Mikado no Tsuki visent à recréer quand ils expérimentent. Étant donné la variété de cobayes, ils sont arrivés à l'implanter dans des sujets féminins, également. » continua Guren.

« Et tu penses donc que moi et Mika nous possédons ce gène. » devina Crowley.

« Oui. Mikaela a été un sujet d'expérimentation, et avec Yuu un des meilleurs. Sans doute parce qu'il possédait une bonne base. Ou qu'il pouvait en fournir une pour les autres. Mais toi Crowley, tu en es un sans ces manipulations. J'ai eu l'occasion de fouiller les dossiers des Hyakuya peu après l'Apocalypse. Ils appelaient ce genre d'homme des Mikaela. Un garçon sur dix millions. » continua Guren.

Le roux baissa le regard. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. La raison pour laquelle Ferid Bathory l'avait traqué 150 ans avant sa naissance. Cette particularité qu'il possédait. Guren continua en ajoutant que selon les chroniques du temple, ces Mikaela se ressemblaient tous : des hommes particulièrement doués : du physique agréable jusqu'à l'intelligence ils pouvaient devenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Eh bien ! Ils en ont de la chance. » fit Yoichi.

« Tout chose a son revers de médaille Yoichi. Ces Mikaela paient cher de telles bénédictions. » contredit Guren.

Les deux concernés présents approuvèrent muettement. Très cher même.

« Et donc ? Quel est le rôle de la flûtiste dans tout ça ? » demanda Makoto Narumi.

« De ce que j'ai appris, elles les trouvent et leur offrent un abri. Ainsi que des explications sur leur nature et peuvent les aider à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs ou au contraire, les en priver à leur demande, naturellement. »

La Flûtiste Céleste était la gardienne des Mikaela. Elle venait à eux, dès lors qu'elle-même prenait conscience de ses fonctions.

« Donc il était normal que tu viennes à nous. Que comptes-tu faire de nous à présent ? » demanda Mika.

« Ce que vous voulez que je fasse. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour éliminer celui qui vous pourchasse depuis des siècles. À travers les Hyakuya ou les Mikado no Tsuki. Mon offre de vous rendre à nouveau humains tient toujours. » répondit Guren.

« Moi je veux vous guérissiez ma petite sœur. » fit Kimizuki.

« Oui oui, je le ferais je te l'ai déjà dit. » rappela Guren.

Ainsi, la conversation s'était achevée sur son idée d'aller trouver Kureto pour obtenir sa coopération. Lorsque Shinya la vit revenir, il se précipita au-devant d'elle. Le Major avait bataillé pour l'accompagner, mais sans succès. Sayuri et Shigure les rejoignirent peu après. Guren les informa de la réussite de son entrevue. De retour à l'intérieur, la brune annonça qu'elle devait s'occuper des séraphins. Certains comme Mirai et Mika étaient du genre agressif pour l'une et méfiant pour l'autre. La brune se rendit dans la pièce où se trouvait Mirai, assise sur un lit. La jeune fille leva des yeux à priori inexpressif. En revanche, ses ailes se déployèrent brusquement.

« Humains bouffis d'orgueil … »

Guren la coupa aussitôt avec sa flûte. Mirai resta silencieuse. Guren s'auréola de lumière tandis que la musique prenait de l'ampleur. Doucement, le séraphin replia les ailes. La brune s'approcha davantage, puis posa une main sur sa tête. Mirait finit par fermer les yeux.

« Que fait-elle à votre avis ? » demanda Mitsuba.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça la calme beaucoup. » remarqua Kimizuki.

« Et c'est bien ce que Guren cherche à faire : apaiser le séraphin. Lui rendre la paix intérieure avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa conscience d'humain. Et même là, elle devra être auprès d'elle, car nul doute que l'expérience a été traumatisante. » ajouta Shinya.

Mirai s'était montrée très agressive au départ, si bien que Guren avait dû être avec elle 24h/24. Les jours passant, elle s'était calmé et se contentait désormais de remarques acides. Maintenant, cela tendait encore à diminuer. Les notes s'éteignirent, laissant un petit sourire sur le visage de Mirai. Ceci fait, la Flûtiste quitta la chambre pour aller trouver Mika. Le jeune vampire l'accueillait avec méfiance. Il tentait de rester sur ses gardes et d'imposer une distance, que la Flûte Céleste balayait toujours. Lorsqu'il était serein, Guren entamait une discussion. Mika répondait naturellement, avant que la femme ne poursuive par un nouveau chant qui achevait de détendre le vampire. Mika peinait à l'admettre, mais cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi apaisé depuis la fin du monde. De sa vie même. Guren s'occupait aussi de lui donner du sang. Sachant qu'elle le rendrait humain plus tard, Mika s'était laissé convaincre.

Sa tâche accomplie, Guren passait au séraphin suivant, le seul adulte. Grâce à son pouvoir, Guen avait obtenu des confidences sur la vie passée de Crowley Eusford. Et le cas de Ferid l'intriguait.

« Il faudrait que je le voie. » dit-elle ce jour-là.

Crowley la regarda avec étonnement.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Pour éclaircir un doute. »

Un doute ? Crowley dévisagea la brune un instant. Que sous-entendait-elle ? Le cerveau du rouquin se refusa à analyser ce qu'il entendait. Guren ne lui laissa du reste pas le temps. Le bienfait des notes chassa toute pensée négative. Guren s'occupait ainsi individuellement de chaque séraphin dans la matinée, puis offrait ensuite un concert collectif. Chacun d'eux se sentit bientôt en sécurité en présence de la Flûtiste Céleste et en confiance. Un mois passa, au bout duquel elle proposa de passer au cran supérieur.

« Le cran supérieur ? » répéta Yuuichiro.

« Oui. Autrement dit la métamorphose. »

Les séraphins échangèrent un regard.

« Mais c'est douloureux. » avertit Mirai.

La jeune fille avait retrouvé sa conscience depuis un mois. Soutenue par son frère et la Flûtiste, Mirai reprenait une vie plus normale. Elle possédait toujours ses ailes et ses yeux dorés pour l'heure.

« Pour toi oui, attendu que c'était forcé. Mais en principe, la Flûte a commencé à atteindre cette partie de vous pour l'amener en surface plus pacifiquement. Vous devriez être capables au fur et à mesure de l'invoquer sans que ce soit pénible. » reprit Guren.

Elle attendit que chacun prenne le temps de la réflexion. Lorsqu'ils lui donnèrent leur accord, Guren entama ainsi un nouveau chant. Mais seulement vers un seul d'entre eux : Yuuichiro qui voulut être le premier à tenter l'expérience. Les autres voulurent l'en dissuader, rappelant sa première fois. Mais Guren assura que la Flûte Céleste calmerait la créature. Elle poursuivit donc. Le jeune sentit quelque chose remuer. Durant un instant, chacun craignit que cela ne passe comme à Shinjuku. Le corps de l'ado se tendit, puis deux espèces d'ailes noires sortirent. Toutefois, il ne poussa pas des hurlements comme la fois précédente. Le volontariat paraissait donc être un critère essentiel. Guren continua. Le jeune prit des yeux dorés.

* * *

« Comment se fait-il que ses ailes soient noires ? » demanda Yayoi.

« À cause de son démon. Il va falloir sans doute un moment avant que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne le dessus. » répondit Shinya.

En attendant, le séraphin matérialisa une lance de sel. Guren continua sans paraître s'alarmer en émettant de la lumière. L'arme de l'ange trembla, signe que le chant commençait son œuvre apaisante. Il tenta de lutter, et de temps à autre ses yeux passaient au rouge, signe que le démon y ajoutait son grain de sel. La jeune femme émit alors de la lumière sous forme de petites boules. Le séraphin gronda. Les jeunes gens autour, crispés sur leurs armes, redoutant le point de rupture, remarquèrent à peine que la Flûtiste avait changé de partition. Avec un grondement de rage, le séraphin disparut soudain. Yuuichiro tomba sur les genoux. Ses amis et Mika vinrent l'entourer.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Yoichi.

« A va. Vidé mais ça va. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le brun en levant la tête vers Guren.

« Ton séraphin est encore agressif. Ce n'est que sa deuxième apparition. Rappelle-toi comment était Mirai. » dit-elle simplement.

« C'est normal alors ? » questionna Shusaku.

« Je pense oui. Bon, étant donné que tout le monde doit maîtriser cette forme, je vais m'occuper de rendre réversible l'état de Mirai. Nous reprendrons cet après-midi, avec un autre volontaire. » annonça Guren.

Elle se tourna donc vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière qui gardait conscience depuis plusieurs jours, fut à la fois ravie et inquiète. Guren commença son chant. Il s'écoula cinq minutes avant qu'un changement ne s'opère. Entre-temps, la jeune femme était auréolée de lumière, qui se propagea par le sol jusqu'à l'ange. Les ailes se rétractèrent jusqu'à disparaître. Mirai se cabra, émettant un gémissement. Enfin, ses marques sur le corps disparurent avant que les yeux ne reprennent leur couleur rose.

« Oh ça va ! Je croyais que ce serait pire. » dit-elle en regardant ses mains.

« Mirai ! Ça y est tu es guérie ! » s'écria Kimizuki en l'enlaçant par derrière.

« Pas tout à fait non. Disons que le séraphin est simplement rangé dans un tiroir. » objecta Guren.

Shinya, qui se doutait que l'exercice avait dû demander une énergie conséquente, se rapprocha de la jeune femme. En effet, Guren tremblait comme une feuille et ne put en supporter davantage. Aussi le major la ramena-t-il à l'intérieur. Yuu décida de suivre son exemple. C'est ainsi que tout le monde se retrouva dans un salon pour commenter de cette première expérience. Ainsi, les séraphins apprirent qu'il leur faudrait encore un peu de temps pour pacifier déjà la créature dormant en eux. Selon Guren rien de plus logique, attendu qu'il s'agissait de séraphins de la fin, autrement dit de destruction. Pas des bisounours en somme. Kimizuki pour sa part, se confondit en remerciements. Même si sa soeur possédait toujours sa créature, c'était là une grande avancée.

Pendant que Yuu et Guren récupéraient, le reste s'activa aux tâches quotidiennes : l'entretien des pièces où ils résidaient ainsi que la recherche de nourriture et matériel. Guren espéra qu'ils pourraient progresser rapidement. Kureto n'allait plus tarder à lancer son offensive, ils devaient être prêts. La prudence restant de mise, Guren préféra s'occuper d'un séraphin à la fois. Kimizuki prit donc le relais l'après-midi. Toutefois, il fallut plus de temps que pour Yuuichiro à faire apparaître le sien. Tout comme lui, le démon entrait en compétition avec pour le posséder. Guren cessa rapidement la métamorphose. Tout d'abord, réveiller la créature, ensuite l'apaiser. Deux heures de récupération plus tard, la brune ré-attaqua par celui de Yoichi avec un résultat identique à celui de Shiho.

Vers 17h, Mika décida d'être le suivant. Comme il ne possédait pas de démon, ses ailes furent d'un blanc immaculé comme pour Mirai. Et tout en dernier vint Crowley. Guren eut juste la force de le renvoyer avant de pratiquement s'évanouir. Ce qui amena Shinya à penser qu'un séraphin par jour était peut-être le mieux. Il en fit donc part à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance.

« Ça ne m'arrange pas. Mais hélas, vu ce que ça me coûte en énergie je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. » répondit-elle.

Elle se leva afin de se rendre à la salle à manger où tout le monde se réunissait pour le dîner. Chacun lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

« Ça peut aller. Mais pour éviter un court-circuit, je m'occuperais d'un par jour. » annonça-t-elle.

Les concernés acquiescèrent. La conversation passa sur un autre sujet.

Les jours suivants furent donc consacrés à la maitrise de la métamorphose. Guren les guidait grâce à la flûte, apaisait la créature et la laissait ensuite prendre conscience de son environnement. Puis, elle enjoignit les possesseurs à tenter un dialogue. Parallèlement à ça, la jeune femme continuait ses séances de relaxation. Au fil des jours, les séraphins apprirent à se transformer à volonté, puis à garder conscience. C'est ainsi que trois mois s'écoulèrent. Guren songea qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller retrouver Kureto afin de lui annoncer qu'elle était prête. Avant tout, elle en fit part à tout le groupe. Chacun donna son assentiment. Soudain, Guren tourna la tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna Shinya.

« J'en sens un autre. »

Guren se rendit immédiatement à la porte d'entrée. Curieux, les séraphins la suivirent. Il y en aurait encore un autre de leur espèce ? Mais lorsqu'ils découvrirent de qui il s'agissait … tous se pétrifièrent.

« Guren … par pitié dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui. » demanda Yuuichiro d'une voix étranglée.

La jeune femme changea de vue pour avoir confirmation. Elle avait entendu les histoires au sujet de cette personne, et comprenait parfaitement bien qu'ils ne soient pas ravis.

« Hélas. C'en est bien un. » confirma-t-elle.

« Eh bien. Vous êtes donc tous ici. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à vous trouver. » annonça Ferid Bathory.

* * *

Soudain, Crowley Eusford réagit. Ses ailes jaillirent et il se rua vers le vampire qu'il saisit au cou. Ferid fut si surpris qu'il ne put réagir. Crowley était devenu un séraphin ? Mais comment ? Par quel miracle ? En attendant, le roux le traîna sur le sol. Ferid dégaina pour se libérer. Mais le roux saisit son épée à main nue et la brisa. Le vampire lança son poing pour se dégager. Crowley esquiva avant de projeter son adversaire aussi aisément que l'on jette une balle. La puissance d'un A380 en plus peut-être. Toujours est-il que Ferid sentit bien la douceur du sol.

« Crowley arrête ! » s'écria Guren.

Passée la surprise de l'attaque, la brune sentit qu'elle ne pouvait laisser cette bataille entre séraphins se produire. Le séraphin roux lança une pluie de grêlons et de braises sur son congénère.

« Laisse-le faire Guren. Qu'il le tue et nous en débarrasse. » intervint Yuuichiro.

« Exactement. Il l'a bien cherché. » approuva Mika.

Guren reporta ses yeux sur le combat. Pouvait-elle intervenir en tant que Flûtiste Céleste ? N'était-ce pas aux séraphins eux-mêmes de régler cette histoire ? Mais elle était censée les protéger, les recueillir. Guren baissa la tête. Puis elle s'élança, sourde aux appels des autres. Shinya lui courut après dans l'optique de l'arrêter. Tout en courant, la jeune femme usa de sa flûte. Elle vit ainsi Crowley se figer en pleine action. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Arrêt-toi s'il te plaît ! » demanda Guren en le rattrapant.

« Reste à l'écart Flûtiste Céleste. Ceci ne te concerne pas. » dit-il.

« Je suis la gardienne des séraphins, je ne peux vous laisser vous entretuer. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Il n'est pas l'un des nôtres. Il ne mérite pas son rang de séraphin. Il est trop souillé, trop perverti. » répondit Crowley.

« Je crois qu'il a raison Guren. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. » intervint Shinya.

« Mais si je suis censée les guider et les amener à reconnaître ce qu'ils sont, je dois le faire pour tous. Crowley, première trompette écoute ceci : si la Flûte Céleste me juge indigne de ma tâche, elle quittera mon corps avec ma voix. Et je ne pourrais pas tenir parole envers vous. » révéla Guren.

Le séraphin la considéra un instant.

« Laissez-moi essayer. Au moins ça. Vous le jugerez après. »

Crowley ferma les yeux. Un peu plus loin, Ferid se releva. Guren se rendit auprès de lui, profitant de ce que la première trompette s'était un peu calmée.

« Écoute-moi bien : comme tu l'as constaté ton congénère est prêt à te tuer et possède la puissance pour le faire. Pour l'heure, je l'ai convaincu de t'épargner. Je suis Guren Ichinose, la Flûtiste Céleste et gardienne des séraphins. Si tu l'acceptes, je te révèlerais qui tu es. Ceci fait, tes camarades anges prendront une décision à ton égard. » annonça-t-elle.

Ferid garda le silence. Il n'était pas venu pour son bras droit, ni pour les gamins. Mais bien parce que la musique qu'il avait entendue l'obsédait depuis trois mois. Et il était prêt de comprendre pourquoi. Bathory hocha donc la tête en assentiment. Guren lui demanda alors de la suivre.


	9. La dernière trompette

**La dernière trompette est finalement arrivée. Espérons qu'il sera utile.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Il fut bien sûr évident qu'aucun des séraphins présents, à l'exception de Mirai qui ne le connaissait pas, ne fut ravi de voir le septième géniteur arriver. Guren réitéra ce qu'elle avait dit à la première trompette : lui donner une chance.

« Très bien. Tu peux tenter le coup, mais on lui règle son compte à la première occasion. » dit Yuuichiro.

« Je sais. J'espère juste que cela n'aura pas de conséquences sur mon pouvoir. » dit Guren.

« Tu as accompli ton devoir envers nous Guren. Mais tu ne peux sauver tout le monde, certains sont juste irrécupérables. » ajouta Mika.

« Incurables même. Personnellement, ça fait huit cents ans que je lui en veux, que j'attends mon heure. La Flûte Céleste te punira si tu te comportes mal avec nous, or dans le cas présent ce sera notre décision et non la tienne. Même en sachant ce qu'il a fait, tu accomplis ton devoir. Je pense que la flûte le sait. » reprit Crowley, redevenu vampire.

Ferid fut donc amené sous des regards hostiles à l'intérieur du manoir. Guren le fit asseoir à une table. Les autres s'alignèrent derrière elle, prêts à bondir au moindre faux pas. Le noble eut l'impression d'être dans un tribunal, les humains constituant le public et les six autres le jury. Bathory n'aurait jamais pensé trouver son camarade changé en séraphin. À vrai dire, il ignorait ce qu'il allait trouver. Mais il était venu poussé par un étrange désir qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Et cette idée même le déroutait complètement. D'où pouvait-il ressentir autre chose qu'un désir pour le sang et un profond ennui ?

« Bien. Nous sommes réunis ici pour une raison bien précise : comme je te l'ai dit, je dispose du pouvoir de charmer les séraphins. Je leur apporte ainsi abri, aide et conseils. Et j'ai pu voir que tu étais visiblement l'un des leurs. La septième trompette. » commença Guren.

Ferid arrondit les yeux. Elle savait. Quel curieux pouvoir elle avait là. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Flûtiste. Pourtant, il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé la connaître. Sans doute sa vie aurait-elle été différente.

« Est-ce que tu savais ? » demanda Crowley, glacial.

Ferid tourna les yeux vers lui. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il connaissait l'existence des Mikaela, en étant un lui-même.

« Je te conseille de jouer franc-jeu pour une fois. Ta vie est dans la balance. » reprit Guren.

Le vampire garda le silence un moment. Pourtant elle avait raison, les six autres pourraient aisément le détruire maintenant qu'ils avaient réveillés leur force.

« Oui je le savais. Je suis un Mikaela moi aussi. Nous sommes en réalité le produit complet, naturel. »

« Espèce d'ordure. C'est donc ça que tu me cachais. » siffla Crowley en faisant un pas.

Guren lui barra la route avec le bras.

« Tu n'as jamais rencontré de Flûtiste Céleste ? Elles ont été aussi rares que vous, d'après ce que je sais. » dit-elle.

« Non en effet. J'ignorais votre existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais dis-moi, tu n'étais pas … différente avant ? » questionna Ferid.

« Si. Mon histoire viendra une autre fois. Donc tu n'as reçu aucune aide. » en déduisit Guren.

Dans ce cas, il y avait peut-être de l'espoir se dit-elle. Guren entreprit alors de présenter les autres : Crowley la première trompette, Yuuichiro la seconde, Kimizuki la troisième, Yoichi la quatrième, suivi de Mirai en cinquième position et enfin Mika la sixième. Tous ou presque révélés par la Flûte Céleste.

« Et toi, tu es donc la septième. J'ai réuni les séraphins dans un but précis. Sachant que ma flûte peut les rendre humains à nouveau. »

« Même dans le cas d'un vampire ? » souleva Ferid.

« Apparemment, elle peut purifier vos corps en se mêlant à votre nature d'ange. Donc c'est dans le domaine du possible. Je suis pour te guider dans la voie angélique, mais les autres ne sont pas d'accord. »

Plusieurs paires d'yeux au regard noir se fixèrent sur le noble.

« Ta survie va donc dépendre de toi, dans un premier temps. Mais sache qu'ils te feront répondre de tes actes. »

Ainsi, le ton était donné. Ferid prit le temps de la réflexion. Cette musique, il voulait l'entendre à nouveau. Voilà des siècles qu'il n'avait rien éprouvé de semblable. Pour autant, il avait aussi une mission en parallèle. Les deux idées s'affrontèrent dans son esprit. Tout le temps passé, attendu pour ce fameux grand plan. Toutefois, cette musique, ce son divin … ce désir fut le plus fort.

« Je voudrais … »

Guren attendit.

« Je voudrais réentendre la musique. » demanda Ferid, non sans embarras.

Guren eu un bref sourire.

« Bien sûr. C'est ce qui est prévu. »

Ainsi cascadèrent les premières notes. Ferid y trouva comme une délivrance, pendant que la colère quittait les autres.

* * *

Durant les jours suivants, Guren s'attela à sa tâche avec Ferid pendant que les autres s'exerçaient. Sans doute la jeune femme n'aurait-elle pas le temps de l'entraîner aussi bien que les séraphins vivant avec elle depuis trois mois. Pour l'heure, le noble assura que le simple fait de l'écouter lui suffisait. Même s'il éprouvait de la curiosité quant à son statut de septième trompette. Les autres en tout cas prirent soin de rester à l'écart. Guren accéda donc à sa volonté musicale sans rechigner une seule fois. Le vampire lui, se débattait à chaque fois avec lui-même avant, puis après, luttant jour et nuit contre lui-même. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une simple musique pouvait posséder une telle ascendance sur lui. Des heures de réflexion, de débat, de tentative de se maîtriser toujours en vain. Heureusement que le mal de tête n'existait pas chez les vampires, ni la folie. Encore que dans son cas diraient certains …

« Tu n'es pas obligée de lui donner ton sang Guren. » dit un jour Mito.

« Il le faut bien. Personne d'autre ne veut s'approcher de lui. » répondit la jeune femme, qui en versait dans un verre.

« Non ! Nous le ferons aussi. » lança Shigure.

« Soit. Shigure, soit gentille d'aller à Shinjuku avertir Kureto que nous arrivons. Demande-lui aussi s'il est prêt. Nous le rejoindrons à Shibuya. » reprit Guren.

La jeune femme acquiesça et partit sur le champ. L'officier fut averti de son arrivée. Il fut intérieurement soulagé de voir qu'on ne l'avait pas oublié. Il fit donc entrer l'émissaire de Guren dans sa tente.

« Ma maîtresse vous fait part de son arrivée prochaine. Elle désire aussi connaître vos délais. » informa Shigure.

« Dans trois jours. Nous sommes sur le point de partir. Dois-je l'attendre ? » répondit Kureto.

« Nous vous rejoindrons là-bas. »

« Et où en est-elle avec le séraphin ? » voulut savoir l'homme.

« Cela, je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'en parler. Sur ce, je vous prie de m'excuser. »

Shigure s'en alla comme elle était venue, laissant un Kureto pensif. Guren tenait parole, voilà qui le conforta. Les personnes de confiance étaient si rares, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui. Lorsqu'elle était partie, il s'était senti comme trahi. Même si ce n'était pas une trahison à proprement parler. Il avait cru pouvoir compter sur elle jusqu'à ce jour. Visiblement, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas oublié. Il sourit.

Pendant ce temps sur les terres des Ichinose …

« J'arrive pas à croire que Guren veuille s'occuper de ce (censuré). Alors qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'il nous a fait. » lança Yuuichiro, sirotant une boisson dans la salle à manger.

« Eh bien, Guren a une responsabilité en tant que Flûtiste Céleste. De plus, elle est naturellement attirée vers les séraphins comme vous l'êtes par son instrument. Sans compter le fait qu'elle est aussi son juge. Autrement dit, si la Flûte Céleste la juge indigne de sa tâche, elle perdra son pouvoir et sa voix. » expliqua Shinya.

« Sa voix ? » s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes.

« Tout à fait, ainsi que la possibilité de rendre tout le monde humain. »

Ah. Voilà qui était à prendre en considération. Yuu avait oublié ce point, et en ressentit un peu de remords. Enfin, quand elle verrait qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer de Ferid ils le tueraient et tout serait réglé. Parlant d'elle, la brune se trouvait dehors avec le concerné. Malgré qu'elle lui ait à nouveau proposé qu'il se transforme, Bathory ne souhaitait que l'écouter chanter. Détail qui ne laissait pas d'étonner la jeune femme.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

« Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi apaisant. Aussi, plutôt que de toujours faire ce que l'on attends de moi, je préfère faire ce que moi j'ai envie. » répondit-il.

« Ah bon. » fut tout ce que Guren trouva à répondre.

Elle reprit donc son chant, pour le plus grand plaisir du vampire. Ce dernier reprit sa marche. En venant ici, Ferid savait que ce serait intéressant. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui ferait autant de bien. Il en oubliait tout quand la Flûtiste jouait. Le grand plan, ses manipulations, son ennui, tout. Juste une paix sereine. Le noble s'en étonnait à chaque fois, se promettait de ne plus se laisser avoir, de se ressaisir, de continuer sa mission. Cependant le son de cet instrument divin l'obsédait autant que le sang. Ça le déroutait complètement, il devait bien l'admettre. Les autres ressentaient-ils aussi ce besoin ? Toujours est-il qu'ils évitaient soigneusement sa présence. Guren jouait également pour le reste des séraphins, et Ferid écoutait à distance.

La journée s'acheva ainsi. Demain, ils partiraient rejoindre Kureto et son armée pour le coup d'état censé libérer les Hiiragi, mais aussi décider du sort des humains. Ferid se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Les accompagner ? Combattre ? Rester à l'écart et observer ? Et après ?

« _Si la Flûtiste est vaincue, je ne l'entendrais plus._ » réalisa-t-il.

Ce qu'il ressentit ensuite le cloua sur place. Ce fut un déchirement. Un vrai. Être privé de cette drogue serait insupportable. Alors …

« _Je dois y aller. Il le faut. Pour m'assurer qu'elle abatte cette chose._ »

Presque aussitôt, Ferid se traita de fou. Il se posa encore et toujours la même question : pourquoi. Parce qu'il était un séraphin. Précisément le genre de créature sensible à cette musique. C'était plus fort que lui. Dès lors qu'il avait entendu les premières notes à Nagoya, elles l'avaient irrémédiablement marqué. Le vampire avait résisté à l'envie de rechercher ce son pendant près d'un mois, le manque devenant grandissant au fil des jours. Pour mettre fin au supplice en et avoir le cœur net, il avait cédé à l'appel. Voici comment il en était arrivé là. Ah ce qu'il avait découvert était des plus étonnant, c'était sûr. Comme on dit, Ferid n'avait été pas déçu du voyage.

Le soir venu, après le dîner et la dernière chanson aux séraphins, Guren s'était retirée sur la terrasse à l'arrière, devant sa chambre. Shinya vint la rejoindre.

« Hey. » dit-il.

« Hey. » répondit Guren dans un soupir.

« Tu m'as l'air éreintée. S'occuper de sept séraphins a l'air de demander pas mal d'énergie. » reprit le Major.

« Ça. Mais je ne pensais pas en trouver sept d'un coup et surtout pas six au même endroit. »

« Et moi donc. En tout cas, tu as accompli un superbe travail avec eux. Je suis impressionné. » continua Shinya.

« Bof, je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire, juste jouer un peu de flûte. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu leur offres aussi une écoute et du soutien. Ainsi que de l'espoir avec la perspective d'être à nouveau humain. » sourit Shinya.

« Oui ça aussi. Bon, je va me rentrer il est tard. » conclut Guren en s'étirant.

« Hmm moi aussi. Au fait, tu utilises toujours un souvenir heureux pour ta flûte ou ce n'est plus nécessaire ? » s'enquit Shinya.

« Disons que je l'utilise moins maintenant que j'ai plus d'expérience. »

Guren poussa sa porte-fenêtre.

« Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'était ? » reprit Shinya.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais une vraie commère ? » s'amusa Guren.

« Bah quoi ? Simple curiosité c'est tout. » se défendit le jeune homme.

Guren lui retourna un sourire narquois.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est la fois où l'on s'est tenu la main sur le trajet menant au temple. Bonne nuit. »

« ! »

Guren referma sa porte-fenêtre et tira le rideau. Là, il ne pourrait pas voir son sourire ni ses joues colorées. Tout comme elle ne vit pas les siennes. Shinya retourna vers sa chambre, une certaine excitation lui traversant la poitrine. Ainsi, ce simple geste l'avait rendue heureuse. En étant honnête, lui aussi avait apprécié ce moment. Il y avait souvent repensé.

« _Je pense constamment à elle en fait._ » se rendit-il compte sur son lit.

Oui, la brune ne quittait pas ses pensées depuis sa métamorphose.

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsque tous deux se croisèrent, ils détournèrent presqu'aussitôt le regard, discrètement. Guren reprit ensuite son entraînement avec les séraphins, pendant que Shinya vaquait au sien avec son équipe ainsi que celles des plus jeunes. Le jour suivant ils partiraient tous pour Shibuya. La Flûtiste approcha Ferid.

« Nous allons rentrer à Shibuya. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vous suis. » dit-il sans hésitation.

Guren lui sourit avec gentillesse, ce qui laissa le vampire perplexe. On ne peut plus surprit même. Personne … depuis des siècles ne lui avait adressé ce genre de sourire. Pratiquement personne ne lui souriait d'ailleurs, excepté Crowley peut-être. Et encore, c'était un sourire de façade tout comme le sien. Toujours est-il que cela laissa Bathory songeur. Certaines choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu, retardant ce fameux plan dont il ne savait que faire désormais. Il avait passé tellement de temps ici dans une intense réflexion qui n'avait mené à rien, le plongeant dans un état de frustration encore inconnu. Malgré tout cela, il était complètement dépendant de cette fameuse flûte. Alors, il allait suivre également par curiosité. Pour voir où tout cela le mènerait.

C'est ainsi que ce groupe hétéroclite se retrouva le jour suivant à faire route pour Shibuya. En passant par Shinjuku, Guren alla retrouver Kureto. Elle vit le regard de son ancien supérieur se promener autour d'elle.

« N'y pense même pas. Les séraphins sont hors de ta portée. » avertit Guren.

« Et comment comptes-tu réussir notre entreprise dans ce cas ? » interrogea Kureto.

« Sans que tu les prennes pour des objets déjà. Tu planifiais d'attaquer avec la cinquième trompette, je présume. » continua la brunette.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui.

« A l'origine oui. »

« Bien. Contente-toi des hommes, je me charge des autres. »

Kureto haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui prendre le commandement. Guren retourna auprès du véhicule qui transportait les séraphins. Elle afficha des yeux en billes en découvrant le regard assassin que certains dardaient à Ferid. Guren frappa au carreau. Yuu baissa sa vitre.

« Nous y allons. Mirai, tu désires ouvrir le bal ? » questionna la jeune femme.

La jeune fille prit le temps de la réflexion, puis acquiesça à l'étonnement de son frère. Ce dernier voulut la retenir quand elle ouvrit la portière, mais Mirai éloigna sa main. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, jeta un regard noir à l'homme responsable de son malheur puis se métamorphosa. Le démon Abaddon fit également son entrée. La bête ouvrit la gueule, lança une attaque dévastatrice sur la porte. L'instant d'après, tous les soldats se ruèrent vers l'intérieur. Guren attendit un moment, yeux clos. Si bien que son ancienne équipe se demanda ce qu'elle attendait. La brune ouvrit les yeux et regarda Crowley.

« Ils sont devant la chambre d'audience. » annonça le roux.

« Alors allons-y. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Kureto découvrait la vérité sur son père de ses propres yeux. Il lui avait déjà tranché la tête, pourtant il vivait encore. Guren arriva au moment où l'homme perdait un bras et une jambe.

« Hm ? Que fais-tu là toi ? » demanda Tenri.

La jeune femme ramassa le bras et la jambe perdus, puis les remit à leur place.

« Je prends le relais à partir d'ici. Ne t'en mêle plus d'accord ? » dit-elle.

« Quoi mais … »

« Fais … ce que je te dis. Pour une fois. »

Kureto ne put que la regarder alors que Guren se plantait devant lui. Voilà qui lui fit une drôle de sensation.

« Guren … » dit-il.

« Silence. »

« Alors. Peut-on enfin savoir ce qui te ramène ici, petite Ichinose ? » demanda Tenri.

« Il était écrit de très longue date que je viendrais à toi. Ou plutôt à ce que tu contiens. J'ai aussi appris que tu cherchais à recréer des femmes comme moi. » commença Guren.

Tenri plissa les yeux. Puis il leva une main, et une explosion suivit. La seconde d'après, une créature ailée apparut.

« Encore un séraphin ? » s'exclama Kureto.

« Non. Ça c'est une pâle copie. » répondit Guren.

Le faux ange ouvrit la bouche. Gurent érigea un bouclier pour les protéger d'un gaz qui leur fonça dessus.

« Kureto, va te mettre à l'abri. Si tu respires ce gaz tu finiras comme moi. » annonça Guren.

De son autre main tenant le sabre, la jeune femme lança une attaque que l'ange prit de plein fouet. Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme. Ce dernier serra les dents. Puis finalement, il s'éloigna.

« Mais monsieur que faites-vous ? » demanda Aoi éberluée.

« Je lui fais confiance. » répondit Kureto.

Oui c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. La confiance, une valeur que Kureto chérissait plus que tout. Guren lança des chaînes qui emprisonnèrent l'ange. Mais celle-ci tirait si fort que Guren glissa.

« YUUICHIRO ! »

La seconde d'après, l'ado brun en mode séraphin surgit et saisit la créature par le cou.

« Quoi ? » fit Tenri.

Yuu balança l'ange au sol, dans un grand bruit de fracas. Armé de sa lance de sel, il se laissa ensuite chuter. Mais la créature en bas roula, la lance se planta dans le sol. Elle lança ensuite son pied droit dans le ventre de Yuu. Guren qui ne l'avait pas lâchée, tira brutalement les chaînes. Déséquilibrée, l'ange chuta. Le séraphin saisit sa chance et trancha la tête de son adversaire. Yuu lança une marée de sel qui emprisonna le patriarche. Si bien que lorsque la jeune femme se porta à sa hauteur elle lui enfonça son sabre dans la poitrine.

* * *

« HUNGH ! Jamais … je n'aurais cru … » articula Tenri.

« Tais-toi. Je me moque absolument de ton cas. Sors de là créature ! »

Guren tourna son sabre pour achever Tenri. Puis elle recula de quelques pas. Une ombre apparut, de laquelle sortit une créature ailée. Kureto écarquilla les yeux. Voilà donc la chose qui les contrôlait tous depuis des siècles. Il ressemblait à un séraphin. Quelle ironie.

« Eh bien. Je suis surpris, normalement tu n'étais pas censée être celle qui tuerait Tenri. » lança le démon.

« Oh que si. Tu te souviens de moi ? Tu sais ce que je suis ? » répondit Guren en se désignant de l'index.

Shikama Doji la dévisagea un instant. Puis la compréhension éclaira son regard.

« La vierge guerrière … » souffla-t-il.

« Bingo. Et je suis venue te tuer. » reprit Guren.

Elle utilisa sa flûte. Le reste des séraphins répondit à son appel. Guren pointa son sabre vers le démon. Les anges s'élancèrent aussitôt.

« Stop. » fit simplement Shikama.

Et ils s'arrêtèrent tous en pleine course. Guren reprit cependant son chant. Les séraphins repartirent à l'attaque. Crowley lança une pluie intense de pierres embrasées qui pilonnèrent la façade d'un immeuble. Ce dernier s'écroula. Yuu enchaîna avec des pics de sel, dont un atteignit une aile de Shikama.

« Hmph ! Mais comment peux-tu les contrôler ? » s'exclama le démon.

Il lança des chaînes pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Chaîne en parties détruites par Guren l'autre par Yoichi qui lança une énorme masse de feu. Kimizuki prit le relais : une mare noire engloutit alors le démon. Ce dernier poussa un cri de rage pour se libérer. Ses ailes se mirent à briller. Il les rabattit ensuite devant lui, créant une déflagration qui abattit trois buildings devant lui.

« WOUARGH ! » s'écria Kureto.

Le choc fut immense, tout trembla autour. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Guren devant lui et Aoi. La jeune femme avait créé un dôme de lumière autour d'eux. Pour sa part, elle était protégée par Mika, qui écarta doucement ses ailes d'elle. Le séraphin blond ouvrit la bouche. Un rugissement terrible retentit. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Kureto perçut ensuite des sortes de crissement. Des monstres de l'Apocalypse surgirent un peu partout. Mika les dirigea vers Shikama Doji. Le démon lança une nouvelle déflagration pour déblayer devant lui.

Tout à coup, Guren sentit une présence derrière elle.

« Gur … » fit Kureto.

Le démon lança la main vers elle. Soudain, une silhouette s'interposa.

« Oh non … pas question. »

« Ferid ? » s'écria Guren.

Le vampire s'était élancé, son corps avait agi pour lui. La dernière trompette. Les yeux du noble virèrent au doré comme ses congénères. Il tenait le bras du premier vampire, enfoncé dans son torse, puis de l'autre poussa brutalement Guren.

« Pas question que tu détruises ce qui a charmé mes oreilles. » fit Bathory.

Une puissante décharge de foudre jaillit, les englobant tous les deux. Guren se redressa. Shikama Doji fut projeté dans un mur qui se creusa sous l'impact. Ferid retomba au sol. Guren se rua vers lui.

« Mais tu es fou ? Utiliser tes pouvoirs de séraphin sans entraînement est pratiquement du suicide ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le retournant.

Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée qu'il pourrait l'attaquer. La mordre, la vider de son sang.

« Ah … hahaha. Pour une fois … que je fais quelque chose de bien … ne me le fais pas regretter jeune fille. Allez, saisis ta chance pendant qu'il est encore sonné. Vite. » répondit Ferid.

Guren s'égratigna le bras. Mais pour faire couler le liquide vital dans la bouche du vampire. Ce dernier replia les doigts, tentant de résister à l'envie de mordre. La jeune femme remarqua avec inquiétude que la blessure ne guérissait pas. Sans doute le fait qu'il se soit servi de son pouvoir l'avait trop affaibli. Les autres séraphins se posèrent autour d'eux.

« J'ai rêvé ou bien cette pourriture a sauvé Guren ? » demanda Yuuichiro.

« Ton affection me touche, cher Yuuichiro. » commenta Ferid.

« Comment se fait-il que sa plaie ne guérisse pas ? » s'enquit Crowley.

« Il a utilisé sa force sans être prêt. C'est trop pour son corps, même de vampire. » répondit Guren, qui tenait la tête de Ferid sur ses genoux.

« Mais alors … est-ce que … est-ce que ça va le tuer ? » demanda Yoichi.

« Certainement. »

Crowley empoigna alors le dernier séraphin par le col et le souleva.

« Je te l'interdis Ferid. J'ai toujours ma revanche à prendre sur toi. C'est moi qui doit te tuer. »

Il se mordit alors un doigt pour lui donner son sang. Si du sang d'humain ne suffisait pas, alors celui d'un séraphin pourrait sûrement y parvenir. Guren était sceptique : le sang d'un séraphin de la fin n'était pas fait pour guérir. La vue de Ferid commença à flouter. Le ciel était toujours bleu, sans nuage. Quel ennui, songea-t-il. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Guren.

« Encore … une fois. S'il te plaît. La flûte. » demanda-t-il.

Guren arrondit les yeux. Elle accéda à la demande du séraphin. La paix s'inscrivit sur son visage au fur et à mesure que le chant divin se diffusait. Le septième géniteur se sentit en paix avec le reste du monde.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il.

Les séraphins en ouvrirent grand les yeux, Guren faillit s'interrompre. Kimizuki remarqua soudain que la main devant lui partait doucement en cendres. Le vampire était en train de mourir. En même temps, des particules dorées s'élevaient en même temps que la cendre vampirique. Mais … l'ado remarqua un étrange détail. La main du noble restait intacte. Ferid de son côté se dit qu'il allait finir en démon. Ah … tant pis. Peut-être lui trouvera-t-on un humain aussi intéressant que ces ados.

« Rassure-toi. Tu ne finiras pas en démon, j'utilise la Flûte en ce sens. Ta nature de vampire est en train de s'estomper. » annonça Guren.

Ferid ouvrit grand les yeux. Une douleur vive, intense comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis des siècles se manifesta. Un froid commença à l'envahir. Ichinose l'avait rendu humain. Ferid en aurait ri s'il avait pu. Finalement, ses yeux se fermèrent au son de cette flûte qui l'avait détourné de son chemin. Il avait péri en accomplissant une bonne action.

* * *

« Il est parti. Sans me laisser l'occasion de régler nos comptes. » fit Crowley d'une voix laconique.

« Forcément. Il s'est encore dérobé. » dit Mika.

« L'enflure. » fit Yuu, une main en visière.

La mort de Ferid ne le réjouissait pas comme elle aurait dû. Certainement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu se venger comme il l'avait voulu. Crowley soupira, dans le même état d'esprit. Le roux avait d'autres questions qui demeuraient sans réponses, comme comment l'avait-il repéré 150 ans avant qu'il ne naisse, et même après. Enfin, au moins savait-il pourquoi désormais. Les séraphins se retrouvèrent de nouveau à six. Guren reposa doucement la tête de Ferid. Puis elle se releva. Pourvu que la Flûte Céleste ne la juge pas responsable. Aussi jeta-t-elle quelques notes.

« Ouf ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Ben bien sûr ! Pourquoi la flûte t'aurait-elle rejetée, alors même que tu as sauvé ce minable de son avenir démoniaque ? » lança Yuu.

« Je suis impressionné, je l'avoue. S'être occupé de lui fallait vraiment vouloir le faire. » lança Mika bras croisés.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, rien de plus. » répondit Guren touchée malgré tout.

« Je suggère dans ce cas que l'on termine le nôtre. D'autant plus … » intervint Kimizuki.

« Que l'autre emplumé revient à lui ! » ajouta Mirai en se retournant.

Shikama Doji venait en effet de se remettre du choc électrique. Discrètement, Guren imprégna un poignard de son sang.

« Bon : où en étions-nous ? » demanda Yuuichiro en se relevant.

Shikama observa un instant ses adversaires. Il avait tenté de tuer la Flûtiste en premier afin de prendre l'ascendant sur les séraphins. Mais un vampire, non un séraphin sans doute, s'était interposé. Partie remise donc.


	10. La dernière chanson

**Le temps d'en finir est venu. Tout comme celui du renouveau.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Guren reposa doucement la tête de Ferid Bathory sur le sol. Puis elle se leva, dos à l'ennemi.

« Allons-y. Tous ensemble cette fois. » dit-elle.

Les séraphins échangèrent un regard, puis acquiescèrent. À l'instant où ils s'élancèrent, la jeune femme courut vers la sortie. Son équipe venait enfin de soumettre le reste de l'armée. Shinya qui guettait un signe, fut le premier à l'apercevoir. Guren lui fit de la rejoindre. L'homme s'avoua soulagé de la savoir intacte, posant les mains sur ses épaules. Guren le prit par la main et le conduisit sur le lieu de l'affrontement.

« Tire-lui dessus. Ça devrait le distraire pour que les autres puissent l'atteindre. » dit-elle en désignant Shikamadoji.

Shinya épaula immédiatement, attendit une ouverture puis tira. Les tigres blancs manquèrent de peu le démon. Toujours est-il que Kimizuki et Yuuichiro profitèrent de la diversion fournie. Shikama encaissa des pieux de sel et de pierre. Le démon de Mirai abattit ensuite une grosse patte, envoyant le démon s'écraser contre un immeuble. Crowley l'y rejoignit ensuite, pour coller un crochet monumental au démon. Mika lui lança un coup de pied qui l'envoya au milieu de Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Les bêtes se jetèrent sur Skikama. Ce dernier usa de ses chaînes pour trancher tout ce beau monde. Il eut ensuite droit à une attaque de Yoichi qui le fit à nouveau voler là où se trouvait Guren et le reste des humains.

Un puissant éclair doré accueillit la créature qui glissa sur le sol. En se relevant Shikama découvrit le reste de l'escouade Shinoa ainsi que celle de Guren plus Kureto et Aoi.

« Hé. Je dois bien avouer que vous y mettez les formes. Mais vous savez, depuis le temps que j'essaie de mourir sans y parvenir … » dit-il.

Guren fronça les sourcils. Shikama tourna ses yeux vers Shinoa.

« Réveille-toi. » dit-il.

Guren écarta aussitôt Shinya et hurla aux autres de faire de même. Du reste, les prunelles noisette prirent une teinte vermeille, et deux cornes pointèrent.

« Shinoa ?! » appela Mitsuba d'une voix choquée.

« Ouuuaaaaiiis ? » répondit celle-ci avec une expression de folie sur le visage.

« Son démon a pris le dessus, méfiez-vous ! » lança Guren.

Shinoa disparut dans la seconde, pour réapparaître derrière Mitsuba, la faux levée. L'instrument siffla. Un _clong_ retentit. Aoi Sangu venait de bloquer la lame mortelle. Shinoa ne chercha même pas à répliquer. L'adolescente changea de cible, arrivant cette fois devant Sayuri qui eut tout juste l'occasion de se protéger.

« Quoi qu'il arrive surtout ne la tuez pas ! » s'écria Guren en se précipitant.

Sa lame ébène entra en contact avec la faux. Shinoa l'abattit à plusieurs reprises avec une force inattendue de sa part. Faisant tournoyer sa faux autour d'elle elle maintenait tous les autres à distance. Ceci permit à son démon de se relever. À présent il pouvait atteindre la Flûtiste Céleste. Cependant, il n'en oubliait pas les autres séraphins. Mais la brune d'abord, ils étaient trop loin pour la protéger et ce n'était pas ces petits humains qui le pourraient. Shikama se matérialisa juste derrière elle.

« GUREN ! » hurla Shinya en épaulant.

L'avant-bras du démon vola sous le sabre de Kureto. Shinya tira au même instant, éloignant la créature.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'en mêler. » sourit Guren.

Elle érigea un bouclier contre le bouquet de chaînes.

« Et depuis quand je suis tous tes ordres ? » rétorqua Kureto.

« Eh bien, ça va être comique ta vie de retraité. »

« Oh toi tu … »

« Oui oui, je sais tu m'adores. »

Kureto n'émit qu'un vague grognement qui la fit sourire. Et elle vit bien que lui aussi était amusé par la réplique. Shinya leur darda un regard oblique. Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi complices ces deux-là ? Le jeune homme n'eut pas l'occasion de se focaliser là-dessus. En effet, Shinoa venait d'éjecter son fusil de ses mains. Guren envoya aussitôt ses chaînes qui emprisonnèrent la jeune fille.

* * *

« Bon, tout ça c'est bien joli mais comment la maintient-on hors d'état de nuire ? » questionna Goshi.

« Je l'ignore. Shikama a réveillé son côté démoniaque et je ne sais même si on peut inverser cela. » dit tristement Guren.

« Et ta flûte n'y peut rien ? » questionna Shinya.

« J'en doute, c'est fait pour les séraphins à la base pas les démons. »

En attendant, ledit démon se débattait comme un poisson hors de l'eau en poussant des cris de rage. Guren se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui venir la bave aux lèvres pendant qu'elle y était. Kureto s'approcha et toucha l'épaule de Shinoa avec son sabre. La lame dora un instant. Le corps de Shinoa se cabra un instant puis se relâcha.

« Euh … tu lui as fait quoi ? » questionna Guren.

« J'ai simplement paralysé son corps. C'est de la foudre de démon après tout que j'ai là. » répondit Kureto en ôtant son sabre.

Un problème de réglé donc. De leur côté les séraphins finirent par immobiliser Shikama Doji, ainsi qu'un grand bruit de fracas en informa tout le monde. Guren s'avança alors vers lui pendant que les anges le maintenaient au sol. La jeune femme sortit son poignard. Le démon faillit se libérer quand la Flûtiste lança son couteau qui fila en parfaite ligne droite. Droit sur la poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur. Le démon arrondit les yeux.

« Ah … »

Il baissa la tête pour découvrir l'ustensile dans sa poitrine.

« Gah … arrgh … HACK OUAH ! »

Shikama donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Crowley et Mika qui lui tenaient les bras le lâchèrent. Un bruit de pétillement se fit entendre, le poignard tomba dans un bruit métallique. Shikama roula sur le dos. Lentement, son corps commença à s'évaporer. La créature en ressentit du soulagement et un peu de frustration pour ne pas être arrivé à accomplir son dessein. Guren l'observa se décomposer sans la moindre émotion. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Shikama. Deux minutes plus tard, il n'en restait plus rien. Guren lâcha une expiration. Et voilà. Le marionnettiste de la famille Hiiragi venait enfin de périr, conformément à la prophétie. Les séraphins pour leur part, reprirent une apparence humaine.

« Hé Guren, pourquoi tu tiens Shinoa enchaînée comme ça ? » questionna Yuuichiro.

« Parce que Shikama a réveillé son côté démon. » répondit la brunette.

« Son côté démon ? » reprirent les trois ados.

« Ses cornes ont disparu. » remarqua Shinya.

Guren la regarda, puis s'approcha. S'accroupissant près de Shinoa, elle souleva une paupière.

« Ses yeux sont de nouveau marron. Est-ce à dire qu'une fois Shikama mort elle n'a plus de démon ? » dit-elle.

« Ce serait une explication possible. Nous n'avons rien fait pour inverser son état si ce n'est tuer le responsable. » dit Kureto.

Il fut néanmoins décidé de la garder en observation, par précaution. Kureto jeta un regard en coin à Guren. Elle avait réussi. Celui qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre n'était plus et grâce à elle. D'ailleurs, elle lui offrait un regard montrant qu'elle attendait qu'il honore sa part de marché. Kureto leva les yeux vers le groupe de six séraphins. Avec ça, Guren était invincible. Sans doute n'aurait-il rien pu faire contre Shikamadoji. Le démon aurait même pu le posséder lui. Et puis … l'heure de sa liberté était là, toute proche. S'il abdiquait en faveur de Guren, il le pourrait. C'était tout simple. Kureto ferma les yeux, se débattant avec son habitude de diriger et sa discipline de fer ainsi que la dette qu'il avait envers la brune. Ce fut celui de l'honneur qui l'emporta.

« Très bien Guren. Tu as tenu parole et je dois donc tenir la mienne. Je te cède donc ma place d'héritier et te passe le pouvoir. » déclara-t-il en rengainant.

L'annonce suscita la stupeur dans l'assemblée.

« Je veux bien te croire sur parole, mais j'aime aussi que les choses soient officielles. » répondit la brune.

« Ce sera le cas, crois-moi. Je vais d'ailleurs m'y mettre dès maintenant. »

Makoto et Shusaku tentèrent de contenir leur joie, qui transparut un peu. Guren les tempéra en leur demandant d'attendre que tout soit bien officiel. Se tournant ensuite vers les séraphins, elle reprit la parole.

« Je vous ai promis de vous rendre humains dès notre ennemi vaincu. Je vais tenir parole, si vous voulez bien patienter pour la passation de pouvoir. J'aurais une dernière chose à vous demander. Je vous invite aussi à réfléchir afin d'être sûr que c'est bien ce que vous désirez tous. »

Son regard améthyste passa notamment sur Crowley. Étant le plus âgé, le retour à la vie humaine ne s'annonçait pas évidente pour lui. Le roux hocha la tête. Il souhaitait en effet prendre le temps de la réflexion, assimiler ce qui venait de se produire. Guren remercia ensuite tout le monde l'avoir assistée dans cette mission. Elle s'excusa aussi auprès de ses amis qui firent de même envers elle. Shinya fut soulagé que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Il couvait la jeune femme du regard.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, annonce et cérémonie furent tenues pour introniser Guren. Seishirou en tomba des nues, et protesta. Protestation bien vite calmée par Kureto, qui l'enjoignit à profiter de sa liberté. Pour sa part, il avait du mal à croire qu'il était libre de toute responsabilité militaire et même familiale, ou presque. Il se rendit dans son bureau où il avait demandé à la brunette de le retrouver pour qu'il lui présente l'acte destiné à entériner cette décision. Guren arriva la première. Kureto la trouva assise sur son bureau, vêtue d'une jupe rouge et d'une chemise en satin noire, lisant le dossier du traité. Figé sur le pas de la porte et le regard perdu sur ces longues jambes, une pensée saugrenue le traversa : arrêter la création de femmes comme Guren était-il vraiment une bonne idée ?

« Kureto Hiiragi, si tu ne lèves pas immédiatement les yeux je te rase le crâne et n'y laisserait qu'un ticket de métro.» fit sereinement Guren en levant les yeux à la fin de sa phrase.

« Bon sang ce que tu es susceptible depuis que tu es une femme. » lança Kureto en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« C'est surtout que je me rends compte des travers de la gent masculine. Et toi très cher, je trouve que tu te dévergonde. » répliqua Guren, ironique.

Elle descendit du bureau.

« Je me dévergonde ? Non mais tu ne manques pas d'air, tu n'avais qu'à pas t'asseoir sur mon bureau aussi ! » riposta Kureto.

« Eh ben, tu aurais fait un fameux humoriste tu sais. » reprit-elle.

« Tu as un drôle d'humour toi aussi. »

Guren sourit à nouveau. Kureto la laissa reprendre sa lecture et attendit son aval.

« Alors ? »

« Ton écriture est toujours aussi tarabiscotée, mais je pense avoir compris l'essentiel. »

Il leva la tête au ciel.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de te payer ma tête oui ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« La payer ? Je n'en donnerais pas un centime. »

« Mggrrrou. Bon c'est bon ou pas ? »

« Oui oui c'est bon. On peut officialiser ta mise au placard puisque tu es si pressé. » lança Guren en lui rendant le dossier.

Un nerf battit au front de Kureto. Finalement c'était très bien, il n'aurait plus à l'entendre et aurait enfin la paix. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa mine espiègle. Une heure plus tard donc, l'acte fut cosigné en présence de Shinya et Aoi comme témoins. Kureto n'eut plus qu'à faire une annonce pour le reste des têtes pensantes.

« Tu crois qu'il va fêter ça ? » demanda Shinya, amusé par l'air mi-perdu mi-incrédule de Kureto.

« Qui sait. J'aimerais bien le voir se saouler, ce serait vraiment drôle. » dit-elle.

« Et moi donc ! Peut-être qu'on devrait lui forcer la main, qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa Shinya, espiègle.

« Là, tu me tentes. Je suis sûre qu'en chatouillant son ego ça marchera. » continua Guren.

« Alors chiche. »

« Vendu. Après que je me sois occupée des séraphins. » sourit Guren.

Ainsi, la jeune femme prit donc la tête des humains du Japon. Et bien sûr, il fallut qu'elle le fasse sur une bonne note. Aussi quand Kureto sortit en dernier en compagnie d'Aoi … Guren le salua à sa manière :

« Bonne retraite le vieux ! »

Kureto se frappa le front contre la porte, pendant qu'Aoi affichait un air choqué. Shinya se contenta de rire.

« Vous ne dites rien ? » s'étonna Aoi en se tournant vers celui qu'elle avait servi depuis son enfance.

Mais Kureto ne l'écoutait pas. La blonde remarqua alors son air amusé et … et … une certaine affection sur son visage. Voilà qui lui serra le cœur. Déjà que la laisser seule avec lui avant la cérémonie ne lui avait pas plu …

De leur côté, les séraphins étaient allés négocier la paix avec les vampires locaux. Conscients qu'ils avaient besoin de sang pour survivre, une collecte avait été décidée avec l'aval de la Flûtiste Céleste. Une fois le traité signé, Guren les retrouva pour la dernière partie de son offre.

* * *

« Bon : les plus jeunes sont ok mais l'ancien ? » dit Guren.

« Je le suis aussi. Je n'ai jamais voulu être vampire, puis je n'ai guère envie d'être le seul de mon espèce non plus. » annonça-t-il.

« Très bien. Je serais là pour t'accompagner dans cette épreuve, ne t'inquiètes pas. » sourit Guren.

« Nous aussi, on sera là pour te soutenir. » assura Yuuichiro.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Bien ! Si tout le monde est d'accord nous allons commencer. Comme pour le reste ça va me demander de l'énergie, donc quelques pauses. » prévient Guren.

Honneur aux plus jeunes, Mirai fut donc la première à tenter l'expérience. Guren entama la partition censée renvoyer le séraphin. Mirai sentit bientôt comme une présence qui sortait d'elle. Cela fut désagréable et devint même douloureux. Guren ne s'arrêta pas malgré les gémissements de la petite. Kimizuki fut partagé entre l'envie d'arrêter tout et le fait que sa sœur devait aller jusqu'au bout pour redevenir elle-même. En tout cas, ils virent tous le séraphin en transparence quitter son corps, puis disparaître. Mirai chuta en avant, son frère et Yoichi la rattrapèrent de justesse. Guren pour sa part, était légèrement essoufflée. Néanmoins, elle demanda le séraphin suivant. Yuuichiro fut désigné à l'unanimité. L'ado s'avança donc face à la flûtiste.

La partition résonna à nouveau, opérant le retour à l'humanité. Shinya s'approcha de Guren pour lui préconiser le repos. La jeune femme accepta, mais simplement une heure.

« Crowley, Mika, il faut que vous soyez les suivants. Vous pourrez ainsi entrer dans la forteresse pour que je me repose. » dit-elle une heure plus tard.

Crowley ne répondit rien. Le vampire avait du mal à réaliser qu'il allait redevenir un être humain après huit siècles. Le doute l'assaillit de nouveau : était-ce le bon choix ? Encore une fois, quelle autre alternative possédait-il ? Il ne sentait plus tellement vampire depuis que sa nature de séraphin s'était activée. Or il serait visiblement le seul désormais. Eusford songea que de toute manière, il ne reprendrait pas sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée. L'époque était bien trop différente pour cela. Ses croyances également. Enfin, s'il croyait encore à quelque chose. Ce serait donc un tout nouveau départ. Et puis qui sait, avec de la chance il pourrait fonder une famille.

Plongé dans ces réflexions, il laissa donc la priorité à Mika. Crowley observa cependant avec un intérêt accru : comment cela allait-il se passer ? De fait, le séraphin fut le premier à quitter le corps de l'adolescent blond. Après quoi, Guren utilisa autre chose : de la lumière pure, qui au passage contraignit les spectateurs à pratiquement fermer les yeux. Eusford songea qu'utilisé en arme anti-vampire, ce pouvoir serait encore plus efficace que les armes démoniaques. Toujours est-il que la souffrance fut aussi intense que lorsque Mika avait reçu le sang vampirique. Yuu le récupéra évanoui. Et il fallut deux heures et demi à Guren pour reprendre des forces. Quoique Shinya fit remarquer qu'elle aurait sans doute besoin de davantage.

« Je sais. Mais il le faut. »

« Mais Guren … »

La jeune femme se releva, écartant les mains du sniper pour marcher vers le rouquin. Celui-ci fut d'accord avec le Major, il pouvait attendre encore un peu. En vain. Quand Guren avait une idée en tête elle ne l'avait pas dans les fesses. Les notes reprirent, le séraphin disparut et le vampire fut purifié. Tout comme pour Mika cela causa une vive souffrance ainsi qu'un évanouissement. Sauf que …

« Ouargh ! Mais il pèse super lourd ! » s'exclama Yuu qui le reçu avec Kimizuki.

Shinya vint en renfort, craignant que les ados ne s'écroulent sous le poids du grand roux. Guren pour sa part, était assise par terre épuisée. Shinya fit appel à Goshi et Mito. Avec les deux ados ils prirent Crowley en charge. Shinya se chargea de Guren, Yoichi s'occupa de Mika. C'est ainsi que tous entrèrent dans la forteresse. Mirai fut logée avec son frère, qui lui offrit un journal de bord relatant toutes ses aventures. Mika fut déposé chez Yuuichiro à sa demande, et Crowley trouva refuge dans l'ancien logement de Guren. L'ex-vampire ne reprit connaissance que vers le soir. L'entendant gémir, l'équipe de Guren se pencha sur lui. Eusford ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était trouble, ce qui l'interpella. Il n'avait jamais la vision brouillée.

« Crowley ? Comment tu te sens ? » questionna Guren.

« Lourd. » fit ce dernier.

Il se redressa. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait différent. Soudain, au bout de quelques secondes tout lui revint. Il était … le rouquin arrondit les yeux.

« Je … je suis humain ? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

Guren acquiesça avec un sourire. Crowley expira. Puis il posa la main sur la poitrine. Le battement qu'il perçut le fit sursauter. Puis il passa la langue sur ses canines. Normales. Ses mains vinrent tâtonner ses oreilles. Rondes et bien plus courtes.

« Pendant que tu étais inconscient, j'ai lancé une recherche de logement. Là, tu es dans mon ancien foyer. Tu peux y rester le temps qu'on trouve à te caser. » annonça Guren.

Eusford hocha distraitement la tête, encore sous le choc. Il repoussa la couverture, puis se leva.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, pendant que les hommes étaient entre eux dans l'appartement de Shinya, les filles sortaient de leur côté.

« Alors Guren ? Tu t'es finalement bien faite à ta nouvelle nature. » lança Mito.

« Maintenant oui, mais bon dieu que ça été dur. » répondit la brune.

« Et pensez-vous revenir habiter avec nous Guren-sama ? » demanda Sayuri.

« Inutile. Je garde ma demeure actuelle, et vous débarrasse de ma présence. D'autant que vous trois ferez partie de mon conseil, on se verra donc quasiment tous les jours. » répondit Guren.

La nouvelle enchanta les jeunes femmes. Mito demanda aussi si Guren allait garder son prénom ou en prendre un plus en accord avec ce qu'elle était. Ce à quoi la concernée répondit que rien ne changerait : elle ne voulait pas effacer totalement celui qu'elle avait été durant toutes ces années. La conversation roula ensuite sur la transformation des séraphins en humains. Guren laissa parler : elle avait encore une dernière tâche à accomplir, pour laquelle elle avait demandé l'aide des séraphins. Tous lui avaient ainsi offert un peu de leur pouvoir. La brune avait restitué ce don en partie dans les boissons que sirotaient ses amies lorsqu'elle leur avait apporté leur verre.

Restaient encore Shinya et Goshi. Et elle aurait ainsi sauvé la vie de ses amis. Pour de bon cette fois. Plus tard dans la soirée, le quatuor féminin se rendit donc chez le Major afin de leur faire un petit coucou et pourquoi pas, passer du temps avec eux. Mais lorsque Mito toqua, le ton de voix sur lequel on lui répondit l'étonna. Elle regarda les autres.

« C'est moi ou on dirait la voix de quelqu'un de saoul ? » dit-elle.

« Non en effet. » répondit Guren.

La jeune femme ouvrit donc la porte, pour trouver messieurs ces hommes … les uns par-dessus les autres dans des positions parfois compromettantes. Ses yeux violets remarquèrent un rectangle blanc parsemé de ronds de couleur en dessous.

« Woh c'est Rugen ! » sourit Goshi.

Le blond se trouvait étalé au sol sur le dos, torse nu, avec sur lui Shinya qui avait la tête entre les jambes dénudées de Kureto. Guren fronça les sourcils. Les autres filles entrèrent. Kureto se redressa, une bouteille dans la main.

« J'ai gagné ! Encore à boire ! » clama-t-il.

« Rien du tou-hic ! T'es même pas debout d'abord ! » protesta Shinya.

Guren pouffa de rire, retenant tant bien que mal le fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater.

« Quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment Kureto-sama a-t-il pu enfiler une de mes jupes militaires ? » lança Shigure, le visage impassible.

« Mon dieu Lord Shinya ! Mais il est maquillé comme un camion volé ! » s'exclama Mito.

Guren éclata alors de rire, n'en pouvant plus. Après un instant, alors qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux elle remarqua Crowley Eusford, sagement assis à une table. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

« Puisque visiblement tu es le seul à être sobre, tu veux bien nous expliquer s'il te plaît ? » demanda Guren.

« Je crois que c'est pourtant simple : ils sont ronds comme des queues de pelle. Je crois que l'idée vient de … euh … l'argenté là. » commença Crowley.

« Shinya. Je crois que je comprends. » fit Guren, avec une mine espiègle.

« Voilà. Il semble s'être mis en tête de bien imbiber l'homme en jupe avec son comparse. Au début avec du saké, puis voyant que ça ne marchait pas il est passé au cognac. L'ivresse et un jeu de cartes aidant, ils ont changé d'apparence. » continua Eusford.

« Ah ! Et tu ne t'en es pas mêlé ? » demanda Guren.

« Non, je l'ai vu venir et je ne suis pas idiot à ce point. » sourit Crowley.

L'ex-vampire renouait aussi avec ses habitudes solitaires d'autrefois. En attendant, Shinya et Kureto se disputaient pour s'attribuer la victoire au dernier jeu. Côte à côte, chacun engueulant la coupe à fruits posée sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Bon : ben va falloir aller coucher tout ce beau monde. Mais avant, est-ce que quelqu'un a un appareil photo ? » clama Guren.

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama Mito.

« Oh. Que. Non. »

Guren se mit à farfouiller. Monsieur Shinya ne s'était pas gêné pour le photographier du temps de sa masculinité, et ce dans des situations peu glorieuses pour Guren. Alors elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Trouvant son appareil la jeune femme afficha un sourire satanique. Puis elle prit des clichés des deux ivrognes qui donnaient l'impression de faire la leçon à une coupe à fruits. Goshi surgit non loin, criant qu'il avait chaud et le pantalon dans une main. Lui, il avait ses initiales sur le torse jusqu'au ventre, sans doute faites avec du rouge à lèvres. Tout comme la peinture de guerre au visage. Sayuri lui hurla de se rhabiller. Shinya finit par se saisir d'une orange qu'il jeta contre un mur, s'écriant que jamais plus il ne prêterait son maquillage à Kureto. Guren ricana : si seulement il y avait un caméscope aussi … une seconde. L'appareil était moderne : on pouvait y enregistrer des vidéos. Allez hop ! Moteur, action, ça tourne !

« M'en fous de ton maqui-hips bas de gamme ! Le mien est _hoc !_ plus beau ! » rétorqua Kureto.

« Même pô vrai d'abord ! Toi tu t'es mis _hic !_ du parfum sur les fesses ! »

« Wahahaha ! » fit Guren.

Mito aussi commençait à perdre de son impassibilité.

« Et alors- _hic !_ Toi tu t'es bien mis du gel-hoc sur les parties ! » riposta Kureto.

Guren crut qu'elle allait mourir de rire.

« Et toi, un élast-hic nœud papill-hoc autour du machin ! » continua Shinya.

« Bon, pourrait-on y aller maintenant ? » demanda Crowley, qui s'était approché d'une Guren écroulée sur la table.

« Oh je ne sais pas ! C'est vraiment trop drôle. » répondit la brune, brandissant l'appareil photo.

« Attends. Tu les as filmés aussi ? » remarqua Crowley.

« Tant qu'à faire. Best souvenir ever. »

« Guren ! Là je crois qu'il faut qu'on intervienne. » dit Mito, sérieusement mal à l'aise.

Goshi s'était mis à chanter en courant dans l'appartement. Guren soupira. Très bien, de toute façon elle avait un dossier en béton. Mito attrapa donc Goshi, qui lui souffla son haleine de lampe à brûler au visage, comme quoi elle lui aurait pourri son groove. Ce à quoi à la rouquine répondit en l'assommant. Guren approcha de Shinya pour le conduire à sa chambre.

« Ma Guren ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! » lança l'homme.

Il s'affala sur elle, dans son dos et la jeune femme faillit basculer en avant. Crowley la retint. Shinya ricana avant de coller un bisou sonore sur la joue de Guren.

« Allons bon v'là autre chose ! » commenta celle-ci.

« Ça n'a rien de surprenant. Tu n'as pas remarqué comme il te couve du regard ? » lança finement Crowley.

« Shinya ? »

Le roux acquiesça. Songeuse, Guren traîna donc son ami dans sa chambre. Mais une fois devant son lit, Shinya s'arrangea pour se laisser choir dessus avec la brune.

« T'en as mis du temps ! » reprocha Mito, dehors.

« Shinya ne voulait pas me laisser partir, et il a de la poigne quand il s'y met. Allons-y. » expliqua Guren.

Le groupe se mit en route. Crowley portait Kureto pendant que Guren et Mito se chargeaient de Goshi. Sayuri et Shigure s'assuraient que la voie était libre. Tant bien que mal, les deux autres poivrots furent ramenés et couchés chez eux.


	11. Epilogue

**Dernier chapitre, nouveau départ.  
**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le jour suivant, inutile de dire dans quel état se réveillèrent les deux hommes. Shinya rejoignit Guren à la cafétéria en ayant un air de famille avec un cadavre. Amusée, la jeune femme le regarda prendre place en face.

« Alooors ? Quel effet ça fait d'avoir sa première cuite ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Horrible. J'ai un affreux mal de crâne et je ne me souviens de rien. Par contre, j'avais du maquillage alors j'ai peur de savoir.» avoua Shinya.

Guren afficha un sourire que dans son état il ne remarqua pas. Levant les yeux, la brune aperçut soudain Crowley auquel elle fit signe. Le rouquin avança alors vers elle, les saluant ensuite tous deux.

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu te refais à ta vie d'humain ? » demanda Guren.

« J'essaie, mais tu sais ce n'est pas évident après huit siècles en vampire. J'arrive à me réhabituer au goût des aliments, en revanche pour ce qui est de l'activité physique … » avoua le roux.

Crowley s'étonnait souvent de ne plus être aussi rapide qu'avant. De ressentir de la douleur pendant son entraînement. Il s'était en effet remis à pratiquer une activité physique, tant pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour garder la forme. Pour autant, l'ennui était pratiquement nul à présent. Et ça pour lui, était déjà une grosse différence. Nombre de choses autour du roux suscitaient son intérêt, piquaient sa curiosité. Il se sentait encore à part bien sûr. Heureusement, il recevait du soutien de la part des jeunes ainsi que des équipiers de Guren et enfin elle-même.

« Bon. Laisse le temps au temps, et tu verras que tout ira mieux. » conclut celle-ci.

« Je sais. Et sinon, sieur Hiiragi comment va ? » questionna Crowley.

« Beurgh. »

Le roux sourit. Guren décida de le laisser à son malheur en annonçant se rendre chez Kureto. Shinya tilta.

« Et pourquoi vas-tu chez lui ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Il parait qu'il a un super maquillage. » répondit Guren.

« ? »

Crowley eut un rire. Et il la suivit. Shinya se leva puis se hâta de la rattraper. En arrivant devant chez Kureto, ce fut pour constater que ce dernier venait tout juste de se lever. Et donc, qu'il n'était pas au courant que son visage était maquillé.

« Quoi ? » demanda le brun.

« J'avais raison, t'as un beau maquillage. » sourit Guren.

« Un quoi ? »

Elle le poussa pour entrer puis l'amena dans sa salle de bain. Là, Kureto se pencha vers le miroir les yeux ronds, avant de lâcher un juron.

« Je te laisse découvrir le reste des dégâts. »

Guren rejoignit les deux autres au salon, et se planta sur un fauteuil. Un rien après …

« Mais qui m'a foutu un élastique nœud-papillon autour de l'engin ?! »

« Wahahaha ! » s'esclaffa Shinya.

« Et encore, si tu t'étais vu hier soir. » lança Guren.

Kureto émergea de la salle de bain le visage humide.

« M'en souviens pas. » dit-il.

« Moi si. Et surtout j'ai immortalisé le spectacle. Et ne ris pas Shinya, tu as un rôle de premier plan. »

Shinya ravala son rire.

« Euh … moi ? »

« Comment ça t'as immortalisé le spectacle ? » questionna Kureto.

« Elle veut tout simplement dire qu'elle vous a photographié et filmé complètement bourrés. » précisa Crowley.

Les deux frères la regardèrent avec une expression étonnamment identique. Guren leur retourna un sourire ironique.

« C'était absolument magique à voir. » reprit la brune en levant les mains.

Voilà qui vengeait ses années d'humiliation scolaire maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Guren se garda bien de le signaler. Après tout, elle ne les avait pris que par simple amusement et qu'il aurait été trop bête et dommage de ne pas le faire. Crowley prit ensuite la parole pour demander à Kureto s'il pourrait bénéficier d'un entraînement à l'arme blanche. Le brun acquiesça.

* * *

Sur le retour, Shinya posa des questions à Guren sur ce qu'elle détenait et la raison.

« Hé ho ! Tu t'es gêné toi ptêt ? » rétorqua la brunette.

« Mais … enfin c'est pas … »

Shinya ne trouva rien à répliquer. En principe, Guren ne le ferait pas chanter. En principe … Le jour suivant une fois tout le monde remis, Guren entra dans la salle d'entraînement. Pile quand Crowley Eusford faisait voler l'arme en bois de son adversaire, nul autre que Kureto. Un bruit d'étonnement parcouru la salle. Tous s'étaient en effet interrompu pour voir l'affrontement quand celui-ci devint plus intense.

« Il … il a vaincu Kureto Hiiragi en personne. » souffla Goshi.

« Je ne suis qu'à moitié surprise. Tu te souviens de sa puissance en tant que vampire ? Visiblement il en est resté quelque chose. » rappela Mito.

Crowley pour sa part, rabaissa son arme sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Kureto affichait une mine neutre, mais son regard était perçant. Après un instant de silence pendant lequel le roux attendit un quelconque commentaire voire une question, il tourna le dos à son opposant. Repérant le groupe de Guren, il alla à leur rencontre pour les saluer. Goshi s'avoua franchement impressionné. Crowley révéla alors qu'autrefois, en humain il avait été un chevalier Templier.

« Ah ! » fit Mito.

Ceci expliquait cela. L'homme aux mèches rouges la fixa un instant.

« Je voulais aussi vous dire. Désolé pour Nagoya. »

L'étonnement passa sur les visages, chacun s'entreregarda.

« C'est bon Crowley. Nous étions en guerre, tu as agi comme la situation le demandait. Du reste, j'avoue que ton comportement m'a surprise : un vampire qui garde des otages, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Toujours est-il que j'apprécie tes excuses, les accepte en ce qui me concerne. » intervint Guren.

Crowley lui retourna un sourire reconnaissant. Goshi reprit en allant dans son sens, les filles hochèrent la tête. Il alla se reposer un peu tandis que les autres prenaient place. La séance d'entraînement se passa sans incident notable. Guren avait enfin repris un peu de muscles, même si cela lui servirait moins à présent que la paix était établie. La jeune femme songea qu'il lui restait une dernière tâche à effectuer en tant que flûtiste. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'approcha de Shigure qui se trouvait assise dans un coin à boire de l'eau. Guren cacha une main entièrement dorée derrière son dos.

« On se repose Shigure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Juste quelques instant, Guren-sama. »

« C'est bien. Repose-toi. » reprit la brune en lui plaçant la main sur l'épaule.

Yukimi Shigure ouvrit grand les yeux, en même temps qu'une grande onde de choc se répandait dans son corps. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. Elle voulut bouger, tourner la tête vers Guren pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais son corps était entièrement paralysé. Le noir commença à envahir sa vision, puis l'obscurcit totalement. Shigure bascula vers l'avant. Guren la retint la cala contre le mur. Elle vérifia tout de même que la vie habitait toujours son ancienne subordonnée. Parfait. Elle occupa la machine juste devant, son corps faisant ainsi écran à Yukimi tout en étant proche pour la surveiller. De fait, la brune reprit connaissance une demi-heure plus tard, avec une expression de stupeur. Guren s'en alla. Pas question qu'elle lui en parle avant d'avoir touché tout le monde.

La personne suivante fut Goshi, dans son propre bureau. La tête du blond faillit heurter le bois. Guren la fit reposer sur ses bras, puis quitta la pièce. Plus loin, ce fut Sayuri qu'elle croisa, qui revenait de courses au vu des paquets qu'elle transportait. Guren lui proposa naturellement son aide que Sayuri ne refusa pas. Un rien après, la brune quitta son amie inconsciente sur le canapé. N'en restait plus que deux. Mito se trouvait en pleine discussion avec Kureto quand elle arriva. La brune marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis … Elle la toucha dans le dos après avoir fait signe à Kureto de se taire.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? » demanda le brun en l'aidant à soulever la rousse.

En fait, ce fut lui qui la porta.

« Je l'ai réparée. » répondit énigmatiquement Guren.

« Hein ? »

Guren n'en dit pas plus. Kureto ramena la rousse chez elle accompagnée de Guren, qui le remercia chaleureusement pour son aide. Compliments que Shinya entendit, occupé qu'il était à chercher la brunette justement. Il adressa son regard le plus noir à son aîné. Kureto le soutint un peu intrigué, regardant Shinya passer du coin de l'œil.

« Hé Guren ! » appela l'argenté.

« _Ah …_ »

Elle laissa Shinya le rattraper. Naturellement celui-ci lui parla du cas de ses collègues, et du fait qu'elle paraissait être le point commun. L'homme fut un instant surprit par son expression mélancolique. Guren lui demanda de la suivre. Shinya obéit, mais il continua à lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne répondit pas.

« Guren ! »

« Entre et tu sauras. » dit-elle devant une porte.

* * *

Cette porte était celle du logement du Major. Shinya lui retourna une moue perplexe. Son instinct lui dit qu'il ne devait pas l'écouter. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui ferait du mal. D'autant que les autres se portaient bien en dépit de cette drôle d'expérience. Shinya resta planté sans bouger. Guren finit par soupirer et approcher de lui. Tant pis, elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Plus maintenant. C'est ainsi que le dernier du groupe perdit à son tour connaissance.

Guren rentra chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Yuuichiro.

« J'ai entendu tes anciens équipiers se plaindre de quelque chose que tu leur as fait. » commença-t-il.

« Oui. J'ai pu les sauver et réparer en partie ma faute. » répondit Guren.

Yuu la regarda passer. Puis il lui emboîta le pas. Il lui révéla ensuite que les séraphins étaient capables de sentir les péchés des mortels. Guren pila, les yeux ronds. L'ado continua en lui expliquant que tous, ils savaient ce que l'homme avant elle avait commis.

« Vous auriez pu me tuer … » souffla-t-elle.

« En effet. Mais en tant que femme tu es une personne différente, ainsi que l'a statué la prophétie te concernant. Nous en avons discuté une nuit, et nous avons résolu de te donner la chance de faire ce pourquoi tu as été créée, si tu me passes l'expression. De plus, les séraphins ont besoin de la Flûtiste. » exposa Yuu.

« Je vois. Je te remercie Yuuichiro. » sourit doucement Guren.

Puis après un instant …

« Tu sais … l'homme que j'étais avait un autre souhait. Ramener l'humanité toute entière. » avoua-t-elle.

Yuu la regarda avec étonnement et une certaine appréhension.

« La flûte me dit de ne pas commettre un autre péché. Le passé est le passé, l'humanité repart presque de zéro. Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. »

Elle n'en était pas franchement satisfaite, et se sentait toujours coupable. Yuu lui tapota l'épaule. Il l'encouragea à renoncer à ce rêve. Guren en fut surprise venant de sa part. L'ado répondit que le séraphin en lui l'avait marqué. La jeune femme sourit, et ils se séparèrent devant le pas de sa porte. Elle se prépara pour un nouvel entraînement. Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Guren revenait des toilettes et retourna auprès de la machine qu'elle avait laissée, elle surprit un affrontement entre Kureto et Shinya qui lui parut bien féroce pour un entraînement.

« Euh … j'ai raté quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle à Mika, qui observait aux cotés de Crowley.

« Non non. » répondit le blond, un brin amusé.

« Sûr ? Parce que je trouve qu'ils en font trop pour un entraînement. » reprit-elle en les regardant.

Crowley et Mika échangèrent un sourire.

« C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'une femme est en jeu. » lança le roux.

Guren tourna la tête vers lui, ahurie.

« Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Je te l'ai bien dit la dernière fois non ? Ton ami Shinya semble avoir le béguin pour toi. » reprit Eusford.

« Et il apparait que Kureto n'était pas complètement indifférent non plus. Et voilà le résultat. » ajouta Mika en les montrant.

Guren se mit à rougir jusqu'aux cheveux. Elle posa les yeux sur Shinya qui se démenait de toutes ses forces pour vaincre son aîné. Les souvenirs affluèrent. Il est vrai qu'elle avait commencé à le voir sous un autre angle ces derniers mois. Elle avait pris conscience de son charme, de sa loyauté et sa volonté d'une manière différente qui l'avait touchée. Et pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas choisi le souvenir de leurs mains jointes par hasard. Cela l'avait réellement rendue heureuse.

« Oh ? On dirait que c'est terminé. » fit Crowley.

Shinya se tenait en effet au-dessus de Kureto, le sabre en bois pointé sur sa gorge. Il était cependant à bout de forces. Le brun eut l'air un peu étonné puis afficha un sourire. Il avait bien compris la raison de ce combat. Et puisqu'il était vaincu alors il devait l'accepter. Crowley pour sa part, décroisa les bras et poussa Guren. Elle le regarda un instant, pendant qu'il désignait le Major du menton. Guren déglutit, puis marcha vers lui. Shinya la découvrit quand il abaissa la serviette lui recouvrant le visage.

« Coucou. Sacré combat que tu as mené là. » dit-elle.

« Ah … euh merci. »

« Certains pensent que c'est à cause de moi. »

Shinya ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ce qui donna confirmation à la jeune femme.

« Shinya. »

Le Major se crispa et farfouilla dans son sac pour se donner contenance.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais des sentiments pour moi ? »

Uuuugh ! Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle demande ça aussi directement ?

« Avant ça, dis-moi ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure. Ainsi qu'aux autres. »

Guren plissa les yeux.

« Je devais réparer quelque chose. Mais si je te dis quoi, tu vas me détester. »

Shinya se tourna vers elle. Guren affichait un air triste en dépit de son sourire.

« Mais pourquoi … »

Guren soupira puis finalement lui tourna le dos. Shinya lâcha sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac puis l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Guren s'il te plaît. J'en ai assez qu'il y ait des secrets entre nous. Surtout ceux qui nous éloignent plus qu'autre chose. Si je te promets de ne pas m'énerver, tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? »

Guren ferma les yeux. Au fond elle en avait assez. Il était temps qu'il sache à présent. Et puis, si tous lui en voulaient alors … elle l'aurait mérité.

« Très bien. Alors rassemble les autres. »

Une heure plus tard, tous étaient au complet dans la cafétéria. La brune attendit un instant, prit une inspiration puis se lança. Elle raconta tout, partant de leur scolarité jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le pouvoir emprunté aux séraphins afin de les guérir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que d'une ils étaient toujours là, preuve que cela avait bien fonctionné, et de deux qu'ils étaient stupéfaits. Elle vit le Major ouvrir la bouche.

« Je sais Shinya, j'ai brisé ma promesse. Je comprends très bien que tu m'en veuilles, et les autres aussi. »

Les concernés échangèrent un regard. Le silence dura bien trois minutes.

« Ben … je ne sais pas si je peux réellement t'en vouloir de m'avoir ressuscité. Ça m'a permis de continuer à avoir d'autres moments sympas avec tout le monde. » avoua Goshi.

« Je dois avouer … moi aussi. Je ne peux pas réellement me plaindre d'être en vie. » ajouta Mito.

« Nous avons pu continuer à être à vos côtés, alors moi non plus. » fit Sayuri.

Shigure hocha la tête. Restait Shinya. Celui-ci ferma les yeux avec un soupir.

« Tu aurais été un homme, je t'aurais sûrement collé mon poing dans la figure. Cela dit … je ne vais me plaindre non plus. C'est … enfin … je suis encore là grâce à toi donc bon. »

Guren lâcha un soupir. Leur réponse la soulageait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. D'ailleurs, sentant l'émotion la submerger elle prétexta qu'elle avait à faire pour prendre congé. Shinya la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle s'éloignait. Il vida son verre puis quitta les lieux lui aussi. Le jeune homme la retrouva appuyée à un muret, sur le chemin de ronde.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en approchant.

« Je crois … j'ai porté ce fardeau pendant huit ans. Il ne s'est passé un instant sans que je me rappelle ce moment. Sans … sans vous revoir baignant dans votre sang. » dit-elle.

Shinya arrondit les yeux, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu as dû te sentir affreusement coupable. Mais tu nous as sauvé. Et si tu te rappelles, nous n'étions pas sûrs de pouvoir empêcher la fin du monde. Si ça se trouve, elle aurait eu lieu même sans notre résurrection. » dit-il doucement.

« Je ne sais pas. Il fallait trois items pour le séraphin soit activé, et je l'ai mis en place. »

Shinya se rapprocha davantage d'elle. Il ne pouvait concevoir ce que Guren avait traversé seul et seule tout ce temps. Tout ça pour eux tous. Le jeune homme posa son autre main sur l'épaule libre. Guren se redressa, s'appuyant ainsi contre lui.

« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. » souffla-t-il

Guren arrondit les yeux.

« Grâce à toi j'ai pu vivre d'autres aventures, d'autres moments précieux. »

Shinya fit doucement glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa taille. Ne constatant aucun rejet, il les rapprocha, resserrant ainsi sa prise.

« Et … pour être tout à fait honnête, j'aimerais vivre un autre genre de moments avec toi. » avoua-t-il.

Shinya pencha la tête. Son souffle chaud dans le cou de la jeune femme lui causa une avalanche de frissons, ainsi qu'une montée de température notamment au niveau du visage. Ainsi, Crowley avait vu juste.

« Est-ce pour ça … que tu t'es battu contre Kureto ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En effet. »

Ainsi, il avait donc conquis le droit d'être avec elle. Guren se mit à sourire.

« Ma foi, ce genre d'aventure me parait attrayant. »

Derrière, Shinya se mit à sourire.


End file.
